Brincadeiras, Erros Mortais
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Os produtos mágicos são perigosos tanto na magia como nos 'efeitos colaterais'; um erro pode ser… fatal. Isso foi uma lição k todos aprenderam da pior forma. Como reagirá Harry ao saber com quem tem de reunir forças para parar a chacina? HP/OC;HG/DM;RW/OC
1. Prólogo

**Spoiler:** "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix"

**Rating: **T _(devido à violência em alguns capítulos)_

**Shippers:** Harry/OC ; Hermione/Draco ; Ginny/ OC ; Ron/OC

**Genre:** Angst/Horror/Suspense/Romance

**N.A.1:** _Isto começa com a perspectiva dos gémeos Weasley, mas depois as coisas mudam... apenas o fiz porque é inevitavelmente necessário. Espero que gostem!!!_ =^_^=

* * *

**Brincadeiras, Erros Mortais**

_**Prólogo**_

_Novos marotos._

_Naquele momento, os gémeos Weasley eram conhecidos por serem os Marotos dos tempos modernos, fiéis seguidores dos mais antigos – Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot e Prongs. As suas travessuras já eram conhecidas por toda a gente… todos conheciam e quase todos adoravam as ideias mirabolantes que aqueles dois tinham, produzindo e vendendo as suas próprias brincadeiras em Hogwarts, ilegalmente é claro._

_Mas tal como todos os produtos mágicos inventados, estes têm de ser testados._

_Há testes que correm bem, como todos os testados até ali… outros que não, sendo alguns muito, mas mesmo muito perigosos. Perigosos tanto na magia, como nos 'efeitos colaterais' que não eram devidamente ponderados… um erro pode ser… fatal._

_Isso foi uma lição que os Weasleys demoraram a aprender, mas que foram forçados a se interiorizarem da pior maneira._

_Esta é a sua história, e a daqueles que aprenderam com o erro dos outros. Pois todos assistiram ao **derrame**… e ao que essa situação levou. _

_No entanto, é preciso não esquecer: "Há males que vêm por bem"... embora o seu preço possa ser demasiado elevado, por vezes._

**

* * *

**

**N.A.2:** As personagens Line Nelini, Ty Walker, Sophie King e todas as personagens vítimas da chacina que aí vem são MINHAS! ou seja, são OC, mesmo! Fui eu que inventei os seus nomes, e inspirei-me em pessoas minhas conhecidas para as criar. Tudo o resto, pertence a J. K. Rowling ... Espero que se divirtam! =^.^=


	2. Capítulo I

**I**

George e Fred Weasley são conhecidos em toda a Hogwarts. Nem sempre pelas razões mais nobres.

Desde pequenos que insistem em quebrar as regras, de todo o tipo. Mesmo tendo cinco irmãos, mesmo tendo sido educados da mesma maneira, sempre foram reguilas e descumpridores. Sempre se metiam em alhadas, mas tinham uma grande obsessão: criar as suas próprias brincadeiras mágicas. Ideias não lhes faltavam, oportunidades também não e inspiração muito menos. Quando puseram os seus planos em acção, foram tão bem sucedidos e fizeram tanto furor que começaram a comercializar ilegalmente os seus produtos na escola de Hogwarts. O seu único problema era arranjar cobaias, o que os levou a sofrerem muito pelos próprios erros – as cobaias eram eles mesmos; até que alguns alunos lhes pediam para serem eles próprios as cobaias, desde que depois lhes fornecessem o material sem custos.

Tudo corrias às mil maravilhas… até àquele dia.

Há muito tempo que não se via tão mau tempo naquela zona do país. As tempestades eram de tal forma que a disciplina de Herbologia teve de ser cancelada, tal como Cuidados das Criaturas Mágicas, disciplinas que precisavam do ar livre ou de estufas para funcionarem. A professora Trewlaney, de Adivinhação, passava o dia a chatear o juízo dos alunos, gritando aos sete ventos que aquilo era um sinal de que algo terrível iria acontecer, algo que iria fazer com que morressem muitas pessoas, muito sangue iria ser derramado, causa sem solução possível, sem salvação e coisas piores acabadas em -ão… ninguém lhe deu ouvidos.

Os gémeos, mais uma vez, estavam com problemas em arranjar cobaias para testar uma nova brincadeira mágica: um rebuçado enorme, duro, vermelho escuro e muito saboroso – exceptuando aquele inexplicável ligeiro sabor a metal – que teria a função de formar qualquer objecto em que a pessoa pensasse no seu próprio estômago, saindo inteiro e de pequenas dimensões pela boca do sujeito, sem tocar em nenhuma parte do corpo. Quando atingisse o ar cá fora, iria fazer uma reacção que provocaria o seu crescimento imediato, ficando pronto a utilizar.

Um rapaz repetente do quinto ano foi ter com eles, numa noite, à sala comum. Estava disposto a fazer de cobaia, estando ansioso por demonstrar a confiança em qualquer produto dos Weasleys. Estes felicitaram-no, incentivando-o ainda mais.

- Assim é que é bom de ver! Um autêntico Gryffindor… - começou Fred.

- …Com mais coragem do que à primeira vista se supõe. – finalizou George.

Ambos estavam com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, tipicamente maroto.

- Então… - perguntou o tal aluno de nome Luke – Quando é que experimento?

Eles olharam em volta, certificando-se que ali não se encontrava nenhum monitor a ouvir a conversa; caso contrário, estavam num belo sarilho.

- Amanhã…

- De madrugada…

- Assim, se algo correr mal…

- Podes sempre livrar-te do resto das aulas…

- Ficando em quarentena na enfermaria…

Os três riram. Luke então terminou a conversa – Ok, malta, então até daqui a umas horas…

Os três acordaram antes do tempo previsto, com o ribombar dos fortes trovões que caíam na direcção da floresta proibida… estavam tão perto… ainda bem que o castelo estava protegido. O único problema era terem de passar todo o tempo dentro da escola, e as férias de Natal estavam mesmo à porta… era só mais uma semanita, nem tanto… no entanto, a tempestade não parecia que ia parar tão cedo, obrigando a que o Expresso de Hogwarts ficasse impossibilitado de levar os alunos às famílias e elas também não os podiam vir buscar devido ao tempo péssimo e perigoso.

Levantaram-se e dirigiram-se à sala comum, ainda de pijama. O Sol ainda não tinha nascido e estava longe de o fazer.

- Então – perguntou George acendendo a lareira – Ainda queres ser a nossa cobaia?

Luke deu um sorrisinho cínico – Achavam que ia desistir?

- Não, apenas perguntamos por hábito.

- Há quem desista no último momento.

- Eu não sou desses! Estou preparado. Venha o que for!

Fred retirou do bolso um invólucro com algo dentro. Ao desmancha-lo, mostraram o enorme rebuçado vermelho-vivo. Luke pegou nele e meteu-o à boca, engolindo-o pouco depois de saborear o pouco bom sabor que aquilo tinha, antes de aparecer o estranho gosto metálico.

Ficaram um tempo à espera, observando atentamente a expressão de Luke. Este ficou com um ar ligeiramente nauseado, até fechar os olhos. Os gémeos começaram a ficar preocupados, até ele parecer que ia vomitar. Pouco depois, viram-no regurgitar algo pequeno. Ao sair de dentro do organismo de Luke, o pequeno objecto ficou maior, mas pouco. Tinha-se transformado numa agulha demasiado fina e longa para o tamanho normal. Pegaram nela e observaram-na: de alguns prismas, a agulha nem se via, de tão fina que era. De sobrolho franzido, Fred falou – Luke, pensaste em agulhas quando te demos o rebuçado?

Ele, já parecendo mais aliviado mas ainda um pouco pálido, sussurrou – Não… pensei num clip.

- Num quê? – perguntou George, confuso.

- Nada, esqueçam, é um objecto muggle… a minha mãe costumava usar muito disso antes de saber que o meu pai era feiticeiro…

- O pai deve saber o que é… - comentou George com Fred. Arthur Weasley, pai dos gémeos, trabalhava no Ministério da Magia e adorava tudo o que tivesse a ver com muggles.

Vendo que Luke continuava com ar pálido e com a mão no estômago, disseram-lhe para se ir vestir e para ir com eles tomar um pequeno-almoço antecipado.

- Anda lá! – disseram os gémeos quando ele se mostrou relutante – Anda comer que o teu problema é fome!

Ao caminharem em direcção ao Salão Principal, Luke estava cada vez mais cadavérico. A claridade repentina dos relâmpagos também não ajudava em nada. Parecia-lhe cada vez mais difícil movimentar-se. Fred ia anotando cada 'sintoma'. Ao chegarem a meio do castelo, nas escadas, Luke parou.

Ao olharem para ele, os gémeos ficaram deveras preocupados.

Luke estava agarrado ao corrimão como se a sua vida dependesse disso, ofegante. Respirava com uma dificuldade crescente, e as suas roupas ficavam gradualmente mais encharcadas com o suor que lhe escorria por todo o corpo, fazendo com que o cabelo e a roupa lhe ficassem completamente colados. O seu olhar estava desfocado… mas não conseguiam ver muito bem devido à súbita escuridão que inundara o castelo como um manto espesso. Quem é que lhes mandara esquecerem-se das varinhas no dormitório?

- Hey, Luke! O que se passa meu?

- Queres que te levemos à enfermaria?

Luke arranjou forças para abraçar a barriga e abanar a cabeça, balbuciando com voz embargada - …é tarde de mais…

Um novo trovão se fez ouvir, juntamente com o enorme e repentino clarão do relâmpago. Com a claridade, os gémeos conseguiram ver melhor os olhos do jovem rapaz, deixando-os em estado de choque.

Luke tinha os olhos raiados de sangue. Tinha-se criado uma leve película em torno deles, do género das cataratas, impedindo-o de ver algo mais do que apenas a cor vermelha do seu próprio sangue. – O que é que se passa comigo? – conseguiu perguntar com voz débil.

Os gémeos tinham o cérebro a trabalhar a mil à hora. Que erro crasso é que tinham cometido? Começaram imediatamente a fazer mentalmente a lista de tudo o que tinham posto, os métodos… tudo batia certo! Ou será que não?

Subitamente, os gémeos foram varridos pela compreensão.

Há uns meses atrás, ainda antes das aulas começarem, eles tinham ido à Bourgin & Bourks, onde tinham comprado uma pequena seta de metal para pregarem uma partida ao loiro oxigenado do Malfoy. O dono da loja tinha-lhes dito que a seta possuía uma magia incerta, como era exemplo o destruir de tudo em que a ponta tocasse… mas não deu mais pormenores. Ele apenas queria vender, e os gémeos apenas queriam comprar alguma coisa que fizesse alguns danos razoavelmente sérios àquela peste ambulante com forma de gente, em vez dos pequenos 'estragos' que mme. Pomfrey poderia emendar de imediato. Queriam que ele sofresse por tudo o que tinha feito de mal às outras pessoas, pensando em utilizar a seta quando as aulas começassem.

Infelizmente, o local onde andavam a preparar todas as brincadeiras era escondido, o que não lhes permitia terem um espaço arrumado e organizado. A pequena divisão tinha montes de tralha espalhada, cheia de pequenas ou grandes coisas que eles escondiam do resto do mundo até eles acharem melhor revelar através de partidas. A seta era uma dessas coisas, logo, não tardou até desaparecer por entre a barafunda que havia em torno do caldeirão, onde preparavam os seus produtos. Fred e George costumavam ficar concentradíssimos e muitíssimo meticulosos quando o assunto em questão tinha a haver com as suas brincadeiras. No entanto, houve um dia em que a sua mãe, Molly Weasley, quase que os ia descobrindo. Começaram a tentar arrumar tudo às três pancadas, com magia, o que os fez desconcentrar e não prestar a devida atenção ao que os rodeava… não viram a pequena seta cair dentro do caldeirão, ouvindo-se um pequeno 'plouf!'. Eles ouviram, é claro, ficando imediatamente alerta e a tentar descobrir o que caíra lá dentro. O problema é que não encontraram nada, ficando apenas com a impressão que tinha sido imaginação deles, com a preocupação de serem apanhado em flagrante. Mais tarde, andaram à procura da seta, mas nunca a encontraram. Afinal, já sabiam o que lhe tinha acontecido.

Uma ameaça de vómito pela parte de Luke fê-los voltar ao presente. Por pouco que não escapavam ao pequeno jacto de sangue que lhe saía da boca.

- M-mas q-que… - começou George completamente lívido.

Estavam em estado de choque. Nunca nada semelhante lhes tinha acontecido. Como é que haviam tido tanto azar?!

- E-eu vou ch-chamar a mme. Pomfrey… - começou Fred. Ele tentava encontrar a tão aclamada coragem dos Gryffindor, mas não a achava. Estava completamente paralisado pelo medo e choque.

Quando estava mesmo para desatar a correr em direcção à enfermaria, um grito agoniante vindo de Luke fê-lo estacar, com os pêlos da nuca a ficarem eriçados.

- Dói tanto… por favor, matem-me! – suplicou Luke quase a gritar com os olhos a começarem a derramar sangue em vez de lágrimas.

- Nós… o q-quê???

Ele continuava à beira da loucura – Matem-me!!!! Não suporto,… não consigo… matem-me, MATEM-ME!!!!!!! – gritou ele já com a cara marcada com duas fileiras de sangue a escorrer dos olhos. Estava fortemente agarrado à barriga, no chão, já que não tinha mais forças para ficar de pé. Tremia como se estivesse a levar um Cruciatus bem forte.

Os gémeos não precisaram de falar nem de se entreolharem para se perceberem. Ambos encontraram coragem suficiente e foram em simultâneo ter com Luke, para pegarem nele e o levarem até à enfermaria. Ao se aproximarem, tiveram de forçar os braços do rapaz, que teimava em mantê-los em torno da barriga. Quando os conseguiram afastar, paralisaram.

- M-mas que porra…

Luke tinha uma camisola vestida bastante fina e que estava colada ao corpo. Embora a luminosidade não fosse muita, conseguiram ver algo que se mexia onde seria o lugar do estômago. Pareciam muitas minhocas a contorcerem-se para romperem a camisola, ficando assim livres do pouco espaço. Quando as 'minhocas' começaram a contorcerem-se mais ainda, Luke quase uivou de dor. Apenas se ouviam os gritos, já nem se importavam que alguém soubesse que eles andavam pelos corredores, apenas queriam ajuda, queriam que aquele rapaz parasse de sofrer por um estúpido erro de organização deles. Foi quando Fred teve a percepção do que se estava a passar, arregalando os olhos em choque.

- George, baixa-te e cobre-te! – gritou ele para o irmão, fazendo o que ele próprio dissera.

George fez imediatamente o que o irmão lhe dizia, largando os braços de Luke para se proteger a si mesmo. Para ele já não havia esperança; agora percebia o que se passava, embora continuasse a achar aquilo estranho. Rapidamente se agachou, cobrindo a cabeça com os braços, ao mesmo tempo que protegia o seu peito com as pernas, ficando numa espécie de posição fetal tal como estava Fred. Não havia tempo para fugirem, nem valia a pena.

Rapidamente ouviram um último grito de Luke, o mais terrível, o mais agonizado, seguido por um silvo de vários objectos finos a atravessarem o ar.

Os gémeos gritaram de dores ao sentirem algumas coisas finas, quentes e afiadas se lhes cravarem na carne. Finalmente puderam ver os estragos.

Os seus braços e mãos estavam como cactos, cheios de 'espinhos', embora neste caso estivessem cheios de agulhas longas e finas a penetrarem muito lentamente na carne dos membros. Nada as parava; quando se tentava retirá-las elas nem se moviam. Aquilo era agonizante, uma verdadeira tortura. Finalmente olharam para o corpo de Luke: havia sangue espirrado à sua volta, empapando ainda mais as roupas; por todo o corpo se viam pequenos buracos por onde aquela onda de agulhas tinha saído, furando todo o corpo. Parecia que o rebuçado se transformara numa bola prensada de milhares de agulhas, explodindo de seguida, libertando agulhas imparáveis a 360º, furando todo o corpo do portador. Luke tinha a face completamente furada, inclusive nos olhos e ouvidos. De todos eles saíam jorros de sangue espesso, principalmente nos ouvidos e olhos. Eles repararam que o couro cabeludo ainda estava intacto, ou seja, as agulhas ainda lhe estavam a fazer o cérebro em picadinho. Ia demorar, mas iriam perfurar o crânio e continuar a 'voar' para todo o lado… iam haver muito mais vítimas. Nada podia parar aquela praga.

Ver o estado de Luke fê-los sentirem-se fortemente nauseados, não demorando muito a despejar o estômago com o pouco que ainda tinha do dia anterior. Sentiam-se doentes.

Havia sangue e vómito misturados; eles próprios sentiam a dor de serem perfurados lentamente por agulhas incandescentes, sentindo o seu sangue escorrer. Não conseguiam andar, não se conseguiam articular – nem a nível motor nem mentalmente. Só lhes restava que alguém tivesse acordado com tantos gritos… eles precisavam de avisar os outros…

Ao ver Fred a desmaiar de dor, George perdeu momentaneamente a esperança de poderem avisar alguém. Se eles estavam a sofrer horrores apenas com os braços, mãos e pernas a serem dilacerados, sentindo dada pedaço seu a ser perfurado com uma lentidão nata, juntamente com o sangue a sair dos vasos sanguíneos e inundar toda a região, nem queria imaginar o que Luke sofrera… foi a pensar na vítima cuja morte eram responsáveis que George caminhou em direcção à escuridão em que a sua mente estava a mergulhar, não chegando a ver alunos e professores a correrem na sua direcção, guiados pelos relâmpagos.

_continua..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** Olá a quem se deu ao trabalho de começar a ler esta fic! bem, eu gostava de saber se vcs estão a gostar ou não... ao contrário da _Lendas Renascidas_ (k ainda está pra vir a ser postada), esta vou começar já a postar no princípio. Ou seja, vou postando ao ritmo que escrevo (sim, nesta o meu irmão também não entra, sou só eu - a rapariga, irmã mais velha - que estou a escrevê-la). Espero sinceramente que gostem, e podem ir dando dicas se quiserem! ;P Bjo a todos!!!!!!!!!! boas leituras!


	3. Capítulo II

**II**

Albus Dumbledore estava deveras preocupado. Andava em círculos, há horas, a tentar encontrar uma maneira de parar a chacina que aí viria, de sobrolho fortemente franzido. Relembrava constantemente o que acontecera há umas horas atrás…

Ao ouvir os gritos por todo o castelo, toda a gente saiu disparada dos dormitórios. Se ele soubesse… na onda de alunos e professores onde se encontrava, ele voltou a ouvir mais gritos, parecidos aos que ouvira momentos antes, vindos da frente da 'onda'. Todos pararam, deixando abertura para o Director. Os alunos que iam mais à frente tinham virado a esquina, levando com uma saraivada de agulhas enfeitiçadas, que penetravam lentamente na carne, que já escorria fios de sangue morno. Dumbledore empalideceu ao ver o sofrimento que aqueles alunos estavam a padecer… mesmo sendo um dos mais brilhantes e capazes feiticeiros de todos os tempos, Albus Percival Dumbledore não conseguia nem fazer com que as agulhas se movessem um milímetro. Não podia fazer nada a não ser culpar-se sem razão por ter deixado algo de tão terrível acontecer a alunos sob sua protecção. Ao olhar para as paredes e escadas do castelo, percebeu que havia milhares de agulhas cravadas nas paredes e escadas, por todo o lado, sem que ninguém as conseguisse retirar.

Assim, levou os alunos para a enfermaria, onde estariam seguros pelo menos durante um tempo… sim, aquelas agulhas não se conseguiam parar. Outros alunos tinham sido atingidos pouco depois, pois as agulhas tinham conseguido atravessar as protecções que os alunos tinham posto a si próprios.

Naquele momento, quatro alunos estavam na enfermaria, escorrendo sangue por todo o corpo… os primeiros a serem atacados, os que tinham passado a esquina, já não tinham o que se pode chamar de olhos. As agulhas tinham perfurado as pálpebras, escorrendo do globo ocular sangue misturado com algo gelatinoso, enquanto os pobres coitados gritavam, desesperados. Alguns já tinham desmaiado devido à dor, os outros continuavam a ter dores atrozes. E o pior é que ninguém poderia fazer nada por eles! Se os gémeos Weasley não tivessem desmaiado, talvez lhe pudessem explicar o que afinal se passara para estarem com outro aluno fora dos dormitórios àquela hora, ainda por cima tendo esse aluno morrido completamente esventrado por dentro, provocando uma hemorragia alucinante quase cirúrgica, na medida que a pessoa sentia-se a ser trespassada lentamente, sentindo-se afogar no próprio sangue, mas sem morrer logo, sofrendo em extrema agonia antes de sentir o próprio cérebro ser perfurado e finalmente perder a consciência… mas por enquanto era muito arriscado acordá-los, pois poderiam ficar em choque perene. A sorte deles era terem-se abaixado, levando com as agulhas apenas nos braços e pernas… os outros alunos não teriam tanta sorte: as agulhas estavam já a perfurar o coração e começavam a fazer o mesmo com os pulmões. Apenas com os feitiços conjuntos de mme. Pomfrey e ele mesmo é que conseguiram fazer com que os gritos desesperados dos alunos que se encontravam na enfermaria não passassem as paredes… ele já tinha visto muita coisa, mas nunca algo tão horrendo, tão horrível para acontecer a alguém tão inocente, tão sem culpa de nada… _como foi possível isto acontecer?_ Alguns professores tinham a certeza de ser obra de Lord Voldemort, mas Dumbledore sabia que não era… se assim fosse, Voldemort era mais estúpido do que ele julgara. Não, isso seria muito arriscado… mesmo para ele. Aquelas agulhas podiam perfurar as paredes e sair de Hogwarts, matando os muggles que ele apenas sentia prazer em assustar e matar por si próprio, ele nunca deixaria um feitiço fazer essa tarefa por ele, para além de correr o enorme risco de perder os seus 'preciosos' Death Eaters. Não, Voldemort não iria fazer semelhante coisa… nada lhe garantiria que atingissem Harry.

Uma batida na porta fê-lo despertar do transe perturbado onde se encontrava.

- Entre!

A cabeça do encarregado Argus Filch espreitou pela pequena fresta.

- Mandou chamar-me, Director?

- Sim, sim, Argus, preciso que vás avisar todos os chefes de equipas que conseguires encontrar para encaminharem os seus alunos até às masmorras.

Ele pareceu não compreender bem a mensagem – Director?

- Argus, ficaria deveras agradecido se o fizesses ainda hoje, e não seria o único.

Filch abanou a cabeça muito rapidamente em concordância, desaparecendo por detrás da porta novamente.

Dumbledore suspirou longamente. Sabia que Minerva estaria quase a chegar, pois os seus aposentos não eram muito longe dos dele. Certamente seria a primeira a ser avisada. E tinha razão.

Não muito depois, Minerva McGonagall entrava de rompante no gabinete do Director. Estava extremamente pálida e parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento. No entanto, ele sabia que isso era apenas aparência, pois McGonagall era das pessoas mais corajosas e arrojadas que conhecera. E das que mais o interrogavam.

- Albus! O que é que te deu para enviares a escola em peso para as masmorras? Nem há lá espaço para tanta gente e…

- O Severus está a tratar disso… Minerva, sabes que nada faço por acaso. – perante o olhar inquiridor mas contido da professora de Transfiguração, explicou – As agulhas estão enfeitiçadas com uma magia negra das mais poderosas, de tal maneira que conseguem perfurar as barreiras mágicas que durante tantos anos protegeram esta escola. Conseguem passar pelas paredes, é uma questão de tempo até tomarem conta de toda a Hogwarts.

Minerva estava agora realmente mal. Dumbledore fez aparecer uma tablete de chocolate com um gesto de varinha, obrigando-a a comê-lo.

- Agora compreendes?

Embora continuasse fraca, ela assentiu.

- S-sim… queres manter os alunos protegidos o máximo de tempo possível até conseguires arranjar uma solução, não é?

Ele assentiu. Minerva reparou que ele estava com um olhar distante.

- Albus…?

Ele fechou os olhos, sentindo-se derrotado. Ela conhecia-o bem demais para não perceber que algo mais se passava.

- O que é que se passa?

- Nada, apenas estou cansado e preocupado com toda esta situação…

Ela não estava convencida, e ele apercebeu-se disso. Ela conhecia-o há muito tempo…

- Tu já pensaste numa solução, não já?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Mas então… porque é que…?

- Minnie, por favor, eu estou a tentar arranjar uma solução que não esta!

Ela parecia um autêntico cadáver agora. – A-Albus… não me digas que pensaste em…

- Eu acabei de dizer que estou a tentar descobrir uma maneira de parar a chacina que aí vem sem ter que fazer _isso_. Tem de haver outra maneira…

- Mas é assim tão grave que tivesses de pensar _nisso_?

Ele olhou-a nos olhos – É.

oOo

Sophie e Ty estavam a correr em direcção à enfermaria. Eles nem queriam acreditar que os seus amigos tivessem sido vítimas da 'onda' de agulhas mortais. Não, não era possível…

Sophie King era uma rapariga com um temperamento forte mas que fazia tudo pelos amigos pertencente à casa dos Gryffindor, enquanto Ty Walker era um rapaz calmo e era normalmente a consciência do grupo, pertencendo à casa dos Ravenclaw. Ambos eram amigos de algumas das vítimas, para além de serem amigos entre eles.

À entrada, depararam-se com uma fortíssima barreira, provavelmente feita pelos professores.

Sophie começou uma série de injúrias que deixou Ty levemente chocado. A amiga tinha um temperamento sensível, mas nunca reagira assim – COMO É QUE É POSSÍVEL QUE NOS FAÇAM UMA DESTAS??? SOMOS AMIGOS DELES, CARAMBA!!!!! – e continuou com as ofensas intermináveis. Ty deu um longo suspiro.

- Bem, não creio que nos deixem entrar tão depressa assim Sophie, só porque tu os estás a insultar…

- E ainda gozas?! – perguntou ela a olhando-o com ar furioso. Olhando para o relógio de pulso deu um bufar de impaciência – Mas afinal quando é que chega a Line?

Nem tinha acabado de falar quando se ouvem passos de alguém a correr na direcção da enfermaria. Era Line.

Line Nelini era uma rapariga de descendência latina e era da casa dos Slytherin. No entanto, era como se não pertencesse lá. Todos gostavam dela pelo seu bom coração, sendo por isso que pertencia ao grupo de amigos de Sophie e Ty, para além de conhecer bem os gémeos (aliás, ela era a única pessoa dos Slytherin com quem eles se davam bem). O chapéu seleccionador tinha encontrado nela características um pouco de todas as casas sendo que a única coisa que eles achavam que o fez pô-la lá foi o simples facto de ela adorar a cor verde e adorar estar no escuro, bem mais do que permanecer muito tempo à luz do dia. Ainda ninguém tinha percebido afinal o que é que ela tinha como características dos Slytherin, apenas o chapéu seleccionador, que não lhe tinha contado. Conseguia controlar alguns tipos de magia sem varinha, o que era raro acontecer.

- Desculpem, mas não pude vir mais cedo… - disse ela ofegante.

- Ok, é na boa, mas o que podemos fazer para entrarmos ali dentro? – perguntou Sophie apontando para a porta. Line fê-los afastarem-se. Ao fechar os olhos, sentiu a magia fluir através dela, a qual libertou. Um pequeno feixe de luz esverdeada saiu das suas mãos, indo embater na forte protecção, que começara a ceder.

Sophie não conseguiu resistir – Isto pode soar estúpido, já que nos conhecemos há seis anos, mas continuas a assustar-me com isso…

Line suspirou – Só é pena que eu não seja tão boa em tudo o resto como a Granger…

- Acorda! Ela é mais velha que tu! É normal!

- Sim – interveio Ty - , para além de que ela tem como melhor amigo um dos melhores jovens feiticeiros de sempre, Harry Potter. Com tudo pelo que passaram juntos, ela o Potter e o Weasley que anda com eles ganharam uma fibra pouco usual na sua idade; consegue fazer frente a toda a gente sem ter receio de aleijar os outros (o que de vez em quando pode ser uma vantagem, principalmente em tempo de guerra), o que não acontece contigo: tens um coração demasiado bondoso para os tempos que correm…

- Consegui! – exclamou Line contente.

Os três amigos não perderam tempo a abrir a porta. Ao se depararem com aquele cenário, estacaram com o choque.

Em quatro camas estavam as vítimas das 'agulhas mortais': Rick Sanders e Philippe Grey, ambos dos Slytherin; Edward Mills, dos Gryffindor e Joanna Todd, dos Huflepuff.

Todos eles estavam desmaiados, com furos por todo o corpo, escorrendo sangue por todo o lado. As caras estavam quase irreconhecíveis. As agulhas já estavam certamente a furar o crânio pela nuca – já não tinham salvação.

Os olhos das duas raparigas encheram-se de lágrimas.

– Rick… Philippe…

- Jo… Ed! – soluçou Sophie. Ela sempre tivera um fraco pelo Gryffindor, para além de ser também amiga de Joanna. Line conseguiu desviar os olhos daquela cena horrenda por momentos, olhando para a expressão de Ty. O que ela viu deixou-a consternada. Ty tinha o queixo a tremer ao de leve e parecia um autêntico fantasma, de tão pálido que estava. Ela sabia, embora ele nunca o tivesse admitido, que ele gostava de Joanna. Ela tentara dar um empurrãozito ao casalinho (sim, ela também sabia que Joanna também gostava dele), mas sem sucesso já que ambos eram demasiado tímidos para avançarem. O resultado foi a continuação de uma amizade forçada, já que ambos gostariam de ter mais do que isso. Agora todas esperanças tinham sido destruídas; quando lhes contaram que os amigos tinham sido atingidos, nunca pensaram que estivessem em estado tão crítico. Ao olhar mais ao lado, viu também os gémeos Weasleys que estavam sob o efeito de uma poção do sono, evitando que sofressem mais do que já tinham sofrido. Os braços e pernas estavam esticados e fora das respectivas camas, por magia, vendo-se pele esticada em bicos no lado oposto a que as agulhas tinham entrado – elas estavam a sair. Não demorou muito tempo até elas perfurarem a pele e se cravarem no chão, ao lado das suas camas, começando a afundarem-se. Finos fios de sangue escorriam das feridas para o chão, embora não chegassem a cair de todo. Mme. Pomfrey tinha dedo nisso de certeza.

- MAS O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO AQUI A FAZER??? COMO É QUE CONSEGUIRAM ENTRAR? – gritou uma voz arreliada.

_Falando no diabo…_

Os amigos voltaram-se para encararem uma mme. Pomfrey completamente alterada. Percebia-se perfeitamente que ela estava extremamente desgostosa (para não dizer mais) por nada poder fazer quanto àqueles alunos.

- Mme. Pomfrey, lamentamos muito… mas tínhamos de vê-los! - disse Line sinceramente com lágrimas cálidas a banharem-lhe o rosto.

Pomfrey tremeu ligeiramente, não aguentando mais a máscara de força que tinha posto, desmanchando-se em lágrimas – Por Merlin meus jovens, saiam daqui…! – disse ela com voz fraca – Quem lamenta sou eu… eles eram vossos amigos, não eram? – o silêncio ensurdecedor que se fez foi resposta suficiente, juntamente com as expressões dos três amigos, e ela anuiu – É compreensível… mas agora prometam-me que não voltam aqui, vocês deviam estar nas masmorras!

- Eles ao menos vão ficar bem? – perguntou Sophie com voz trémula apontando para os gémeos.

- Em princípio sim… mas vai levar tempo, já que tenho que reconstruir vários músculos, vasos sanguíneos e mesmo ossos… seria tudo mais rápido se aquelas coisas não tivessem magia negra misturada… aquele tipo de magia só atrasa a recuperação, e muitas vezes faz com que a mesma nem seja possível. – perante o olhar alarmado dos jovens ela acrescentou – Mas não se preocupem, não creio que seja este um desses casos.

- Menos mal…

Voltaram a dar um último olhar de despedida aos seus amigos respectivamente, dando um adeus silencioso.

Ao se dirigirem para as masmorras onde estava a escola em peso, Ty finalmente arranjou voz – Temos de fazer alguma coisa… qualquer coisa!

- Mas o que é que podemos fazer contra isto?

Line ponderou uns momentos e falou de seguida com uma voz misteriosa – Eu tenho uma pequena ideia… mas preciso que aqueles dois acordem primeiro. Depois… tenho que arranjar coragem para falar com uma pessoa que nunca falei na vida.

Os dois amigos olharam-na – De quem estás a falar?

Line olhou de volta – Harry Potter.

_Continua…_

_----------------------------------------------------------_

**N/A.:** _Oi! Espero que estejam a gostar da fic… este capítulo é bem menos sangrento do que o outro e foi mais uma apresentação das novas personagens e do seu lugar no enredo (por enquanto… hehe). Ah, eu matei dois Slytherins mas foi por acaso, tá? Não os matei por serem dessa casa, apenas calhou! Vai haver mais vítimas, e nenhuma delas vai ser mais Slytherin… atenção, estou a falar das primeiras vítimas que aí vêm nos próximos capítulos! Agora o resto… haha, segredo dos deuses! _

Lara Lynx Black: _Ainda bem que estás a gostar da fic! ^^ Espero que continues a seguir a história, pois estas personagens que eu apresentei neste capítulo vão ser fundamentais (especialmente uma delas… alguém consegue adivinhar qual? Muito difícil realmente… haha). _

Morgana Bauer: _Contente? Haha, não matei os gémeos (por enquanto) … pelo menos ainda vão ter que dar algumas informações antes que lhes aconteça mais alguma coisa, isso é certo! O capítulo, tal como disse à Lara, é bem menos sangrento que o anterior. Espero que desta vez não te tenhas sentido mal-disposta… hahaha continua a seguir a fic e a mandar reviews, sim? ^^_

_Aos outros que estão a ler, espero que estejam a gostar, se quiserem podem mandar reviews a dizerem a vossa opinião ou a dizer o que acham que eu poderia mudar… não quer dizer que o faça, mas posso ponderar no assunto! ;-P_

_Bjo_


	4. Capítulo III

**III**

Ao chegarem ao pé da enchente, ouviram um gritinho estridente vindo de uma rapariga de cabelo liso, escuro e volumoso, que lhes acenava com vivacidade.

- Ai não, não sei se vou conseguiu aguentar a Mel neste momento… - suspirou Sophie baixinho, tapando os olhos com a mão como se dando por vencida.

Ty interveio – Pelo menos temos de tentar ser fortes, mesmo que nos seja quase impossível neste momento… por eles. – acrescentou ele acenando para os colegas.

Sophie suspirou de resignação, respirou fundo várias vezes e, abrindo os olhos, colocou uma máscara serena.

- Isso… - congratulou Ty, sorrindo debilmente. Todos eles fizeram o mesmo que Sophie antes da colega ir ter com eles.

Melinda Raymond era uma aluna pertencente à casa dos Ravenclaw, que também pertencia ao grupo de amigos. Por vezes era muito chata, devido à sua quase hiperactividade constante. Raramente alguma coisa a fazia perder o ânimo, principalmente desde que namorava com Daniel Door, um Gryffindor que conhecera há apenas uma semana.

- Então? Conseguiram saber como é que eles estavam? – perguntou ela ansiosa com um sorriso nos lábios que rapidamente se desvaneceu ao perscrutar a aparente serenidade dos amigos – E-eles…?

Ty foi o único que conseguiu dizer alguma coisa, mesmo olhando para o chão, evitando encarar a amiga – Não se pôde fazer nada…

Por momentos, o tempo parou. De repente Mel não se conteve e agarrou-se a Ty com toda a força, desatando num pranto. Ty abraçou-a de volta não conseguindo aguentar mais as lágrimas. Ele chorou a sua perda em silêncio, enquanto Mel dava grandes soluços abafados pelo seu ombro.

Line achou que aquele era o momento ideal para se retirar, já que Sophie se tinha juntado ao grupo choroso. Sim, ela tinha um problema em mãos, não se podia deixar ir abaixo ao vê-los naquele estado… tinha de encontrar Potter.

Depois de muita procura, finalmente deslumbrou dois rapazes altos, um de cabelo preto com óculos e outro de cabelo ruivo, que estavam ao pé de uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos volumosos. _Encontrei o trio maravilha dos Gryffindor… agora só falta encontrar coragem para lhe falar._ Engoliu em seco. Como é que se iria dirigir a ele? Enquanto os observava, a rapariga de cabelos castanhos volumosos, que era a única que não estava de costas para ela, notou-a e sorriu-lhe, ao mesmo tempo que dizia algo ao amigo de cabelos negros. Potter olhou-a de relance, falou mais um pouco com os amigos e virou-se na sua direcção com um suspiro de resignação.

Ela sabia o que ele deveria estar a sentir. Mesmo assim, agradeceu silenciosamente à Granger por o ter convencido a ir ter com ela, pois o mais provável era ela ficar especada a olhá-los.

******

Hermione, Ron e Harry falavam acerca dos ataques, discutindo ideias para acabar com aquilo, quando uma figura parada a olhá-los chamou a atenção de Hermione. Era provavelmente um ano mais nova que eles e parecia muito nervosa e ansiosa. Tinha um olhar de urgência no rosto que não lhe passou despercebido e, para a acalmar, deu-lhe um sorriso.

- Harry, - começou Hermione – acho que tens aí atrás uma rapariga que quer falar contigo.

Harry olhou para onde a amiga lhe indicava. Voltando a olhar para Hermione bufou.

- Humpf, provavelmente é apenas para me atirar à cara o facto de eu ser considerado um bruxo fantástico, com poder para fazer tudo, inclusive o acto de parar com esta chacina! Ou então para a 'salvar como um herói' de qualquer coisa estúpida… não tenho tempo para essas tretas! Ainda por cima é Slytherin… Já me chega Hermione!

Ela fuzilou-o com o olhar.

– Harry, não creio que seja disso que ela queira falar… - disse Ron, o que fez o moreno olhá-lo com espanto. O ruivo encolheu os ombros - Ela parece-me muito angustiada com alguma coisa, e principalmente com muito nervosismo à mistura por ter necessidade de falar contigo… ela não me parece tão má assim. E estás demasiado habituado a rotular qualquer Slytherin que te apareça à frente!

- Olha quem fala! – exclamaram os outros dois ao mesmo tempo. No entanto, Hermione deu razão ao ruivo.

- Ele tem uma certa razão Harry, ela pode mesmo precisar de falar contigo… e também concordo com ele que ela não me parece má pessoa. Vais-lhe virar costas antes de sequer falares com ela?

- Caramba Hermione, consegues sempre fazer-me sentir mal quando queres… - bufou o moreno enquanto tentava ficar calmo à luz dos acontecimentos, enquanto se virava para falar com a tal rapariga. O facto de dois dos seus grandes amigos, os gémeos, estarem inconscientes devido a uma saraivada inexplicável de 'agulhas mortais' deixava-o com os nervos à flor da pele, sem paciência para nada. Além disso, não deixavam ninguém sair das masmorras, impedindo-o de receber notícias dos amigos. Decidiu-se a ir ter com a estranha.

*********

Line tentava não tremer ao ver o moreno de óculos aproximar-se. Para além de ser considerado um dos melhores feiticeiros mais jovens e ser conhecido mundialmente pelo que lhe acontecera na infância, era um rapaz bem giro. Subitamente lembrou-se do que a levara até ali, fazendo-a recompor-se.

- Olá. Sou Harry Potter. – disse o moreno de olhos verdes magníficos. _Agora lá vem ela dizer que é claro que sou, que sabe tudo sobre mim…_ ao perceber surpreendido que ela não fazia essa observação tão comum e que o irritava tanto, continuou – A minha amiga disse-me que parecias precisar de falar comigo ou algo do género…

- Foi muito simpático da parte dela, para além de ser muito perspicaz…

Harry anuiu, esboçando um sorriso – E tu chamas-te…?

- Ah, desculpa, chamo-me Line – disse ela corando um pouco -, Line Nelini.

Harry pareceu subitamente pensativo e preocupado ao mesmo tempo. Estava completamente alheio a tudo o resto.

- Harry…? Uh, posso chamar-te de Harry? – perguntou Line.

- Sim sim, claro… - respondeu-lhe o moreno subitamente 'acordado'. _De onde é que eu conheço este nome?_ – Uh, de onde és exactamente?

Ela não esperava isso – Uh, bem, vim para a Inglaterra aos 10 anos… nasci em Portugal, embora a minha mãe não fosse portuguesa…

- O teu pai era? – perguntou Harry de súbito. A conversa estava a deixar Line assustada, no entanto, mais valia responder para que ele tivesse o mínimo de confiança nela.

- N-não sei… ele foi-se embora quando a minha mãe engravidou e ela nunca falou dele. Acho que ele não era muito boa pessoa, nós passávamos muito tempo a mudar de um lugar para outro… m-mas porquê tudo isto?

- Nada nada, curiosidade… - e voltando a olhá-la normalmente, continuou - Bem, o que é que querias falar comigo?

- Bem, sei que não saíste daqui desde que nos mandaram todos cá para baixo, o que te deve frustrar, mas…

Harry estava possesso. Lá ia ela falar da mania dele de ir atrás de casos que não devia, ir meter-se em problemas… mas o que ouviu de seguida voltou a espantá-lo.

-… Eu sei que deves estar super preocupado com os teus amigos tal como eu estou com os meus, eu compreendo. Achei que gostarias de saber que eu e mais dois colegas meus conseguimos desviar-nos antes de cá chegarmos… e conseguimos entrar na enfermaria.

Harry estava de olhos arregalados. _Quem diria! Afinal há mais gente a seguir os nossos passos do que eu pensava… ainda por cima Slytherins._ - E…? Conta-me tudo, por favor. O que é que viste? Como é que eles estavam?

- Infelizmente as vítimas mais recentes não conseguem sobreviver, mas o Fred e o George estão apenas desmaiados, as agulhas já saíram deles… - e parou subitamente. Pela reacção dela, Harry conseguiu perceber que eles talvez tivessem assistido a uma cena horrível devido aos vários ferimentos das vítimas mais recentes, sem contar com a visão das agulhas a saírem dos membros dos gémeos. Ela devia conhecê-los pessoalmente, para falar deles daquela maneira (o que o pasmou, já que os gémeos jamais teriam falado com uma pessoa qualquer dos Slytherin) e devia também ser muito forte para aguentar tão bem semelhante situação; ou então era tal como ele: empurrava os problemas e as preocupações para o fundo da mente, pondo uma máscara para o mundo – máscara essa que apenas tirava quando falava com Hermione ou Ron, no seu caso. No caso dela, com os seus amigos. Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando Line falou de novo, desta vez com um tom mais baixo, em jeito de confidência, sem o olhar nos olhos.

- Harry… todas as vítimas eram meus amigos, especialmente as últimas quatro. – Harry gelou. _Merlin, como é que ela consegue estar tão calma? Eu ter-me-ia escondido num canto bem longe dos outros para ninguém ouvir a minha dor… se algo acontecesse àqueles dois… não sei se iria aguentar._ Ela continuou:

- Uma delas era uma grande paixão do meu melhor amigo… - e ela olhou para os olhos dele directamente, o que o fez prender a respiração. O olhar dela era inexplicavelmente profundo com aqueles magníficos olhos negros. _Eu conheço estes olhos… _– Peço-te, se houver alguma maneira de conseguirmos parar isto, por favor, avisa-me de imediato! Não importa o que tenha de fazer, eu consigo! Por todos eles, por todas estas pessoas inocentes, eu consigo! Apenas preciso de apoio… sem ser dos meus amigos – acrescentou ela hesitante.

_Uma Slytherin a querer juntar-se ao grupo? Esta é boa…_ mas ela não era como os outros. Hermione e Ron tinham razão: ele já tinha rotulado erradamente todos os alunos pertencentes a Slytherin. Era hora de deixar as rivalidades entre casas para trás.

- Não queres que eles se magoem como os outros, pois não?

Ela perturbou-se – Sim, é isso… eles querem sempre vir comigo, ajudar-me mas têm sempre a tendência para se magoarem mais do que eu. Às tantas dou por mim a ficar preocupadíssima com eles, não me conseguindo concentrar nas tarefas que tenho de fazer… ponho-os sempre em primeiro; sei que por vezes pode ser um erro, mas não consigo evitar.

_São exactamente como o Ron e a Hermione quando lhes digo que não devem vir comigo… fico tal e qual como ela, mas…_ as aulas de oclumância e legilimância que tivera anos atrás tinham tido os seus frutos, embora tardiamente. Ele percebia que havia qualquer coisa que ela não lhe estava a contar.

– Mas não é só isso pois não? – perguntou ele pausadamente ao se aperceber que ela tinha a mente fortemente protegida. _Como é que ela consegue…?_ Aquela não era certamente uma aluna qualquer, muito menos era uma rapariga fútil. Ela sabia o que queria, tendo a preocupação de proteger os amigos, sacrificando-se pelo seu bem. _Mas porque é que ela está nos Slytherin? Tem tudo para pertencer aos Gryffindor!_ Chegar a esta conclusão deu um grande alívio a Harry, que até então não se tinha apercebido como estivera rígido.

- Não… mas hei-de falar nisso quando chegar a altura certa. – e acrescentou olhando para ele firmemente – Ainda não…

- Ok… - respondeu ele calmamente, tentando dar-lhe confiança. Ela merecia, depois de tudo o que passara… normalmente, ele ainda ficava de pé atrás com gente assim, mas ela… ele não sabia porquê, mas sentia que ela era boa pessoa, não querendo mal a ninguém. Ele sabia que o bloqueio da mente apenas bloqueava os pensamentos e a maioria das emoções, mas não a verdadeira essência da pessoa (embora só com muito treino ou talento próprio é que se conseguia perceber isso. A situação de Harry era a 2ª opção, felizmente). Por isso, ele conseguia perceber quando alguém era de confiança ou não, mesmo que tivesse a mente bem bloqueada (embora demorasse mais tempo).

- Quero que saibas que podes contar sempre comigo.

Desta vez Harry sorriu com vontade – Eu sei.

Ela sorriu de volta, embora fosse um sorriso triste. – Então… o primeiro a…

- … Saber alguma coisa avisa o outro logo de seguida. Que tal?

- Óptimo.

Quando Harry estava mesmo a voltar para junto dos amigos questionou-se acerca do que dissera. Ele não costumava agir assim! Como é que poderia ter aceite uma rapariga que mal conhecia no grupo que passava tantos perigos desde que pusera os pés em Hogwarts? Ela tinha coragem, sim, mas não tinha passado pelas mesmas experiências que eles. Ela estava mais indefesa nesse aspecto, ela não saberia como agir em certas situações. Inesperadamente, assustou-se ouvir a voz dela baixinho na sua mente:

- Harry Potter, sei que ainda não me conheces bem, mas asseguro-te que estou apta para fazer qualquer coisa pelas pessoas que gosto. Além disso, sei que és mais do que aparentas… e sei disso como muitos não o sabem. Também sei que o que está a acontecer te preocupa mais do que demonstras, mas apenas pões máscaras para que tudo dê certo, tal como eu. Não queres fazer o que pensas ser inevitável, mas sinto que não vais precisar de o fazer. Há uma outra maneira, tem de haver! Já basta de mortes… já chega! Nem Voldemort faria semelhante coisa; ele prefere fazê-lo com as próprias mãos. Ele não é o culpado; também sabes isso.

O moreno ficou surpreendido por outra pessoa que não ele não se importasse de dizer o nome de Voldemort e ficou quase em choque por se aperceber que os seus longos e dolorosos treinos nada faziam contra a 'invasão'… e ele não se importava! Ela continuava – Desculpa só te fazer isto agora e de maneira tão repentina, mas quero que saibas que é uma maneira única de comunicar. Evita-se perdas de tempo a andar à procura das pessoas que queremos no meio de tanta gente. Apenas descobri há pouco tempo esta minha capacidade. Quero que saibas que confio em ti o suficiente para que te deixe uma brecha na minha mente suficientemente grande para que possas também comunicar comigo. Por ser única, nem tu me lês o resto da mente nem eu a tua, apenas falamos através desta ligação e só quando quisermos. Precisamos de unir esforços o mais rapidamente possível. Até breve. – e interrompeu a ligação. Harry voltou a olhar para onde ela estava, vislumbrando apenas um rápido olhar de urgência.

**************

- Harry…? – perguntou uma Hermione preocupada – O que tens?

Com muita dificuldade conseguiu arranjar voz para responder à amiga – Nada… apenas conheci uma rapariga muito interessante…

Ela sorriu – Interessante como? Não me vais dizer que te apaixonaste por uma Slytherin com quem nem querias falar a princípio?

Hermione andava com um sentido de humor péssimo ultimamente. Ele não a culpava.

- Não… - disse pensativo – Apenas fiquei a saber, e ficam vocês a saber agora, que temos mais uma no grupo activo contra esta chacina…

Ron estava pasmo a olhar o amigo – Desde quando é que confias tão imediatamente em alguém para semelhante coisa? Sabes como é perigoso, principalmente com alguém que nem conheces…

- Eu conheço-a… apenas não sei de onde. Ela é mais do que aparenta… - acrescentou ele baixinho, de maneira que os amigos nem ouviram a última parte.

- Bem, se tu achas que ela é de confiança, tudo bem. – disse Hermione encolhendo os ombros. Tudo o que dissesse contra essa atitude de Harry incluir aquela rapariga no grupo sem os questionar acerca do assunto primeiro era uma perda de tempo, já que o moreno não iria mudar de opinião - Como é que se chama então a nova 'protegida'?

Harry hesitou um momento antes de falar, medindo as palavras que fluíam da sua boca – Line Nelini. – ao perscrutar a expressão dos outros dois, perguntou – Não a conhecem de lado nenhum?

Ambos negaram com a cabeça. _Mas eu tenho a certeza que a conheço, sinto-o! Como é que é possível? Nunca falei com ela antes… além disso, ela nasceu em Portugal, vindo para cá apenas um ano antes de eu entrar em Hogwarts… foi impossível que nesse tempo eu a tivesse conhecido, senão ter-me-ia lembrado. _Nessa altura não tinha amigos nenhuns e lembrava-se perfeitamente dos indivíduos dos grupos que andavam atrás dele para o fazer de saco de boxe apenas por ser diferente… eram sempre rapazes, não se lembrava de ter falado com nenhuma rapariga, já que todas agiam como se ele não existisse. _Mas afinal… de onde é que eu a conheço?_

- Line Nelini… Line Nelini… - murmurava Harry como um mantra a todo o momento, tentando lembrar-se de onde conhecia alguém com características tão peculiares.

_Continua…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N/A.: **_Bem, este_ _capítulo foi esquisito de escrever, mas essencial. Nada sangrento (não deu mesmo, senão ficava gigantesco… quando digo gigantesco digo mais do que ficou -.-'). No entanto, gostei de escrever aquelas 'pancadas' do Harry a achar que a conhece… huhuhu, não vou contar mais nada! Ainda é uma ideia a ser desenvolvida… e acho que ninguém vai conseguir adivinhar o que se passa afinal entre esses dois tão cedo XD (eu sei que sou má, sei!)_

Nel Potter:_ meu Nel, ainda bem que tás a gostar da fic! Hahaha, ainda vai haver mais vítimas… no entanto, espero k também tenhas gostado deste (e conhecendo-te cm conheço, deves estar a roer-te todo de nervosismo pra saber o que se passa com a Line e com o Harry hahahahaha)! Bjo_


	5. Capítulo IV

**IV**

Quando chegou ao pé dos amigos, Line estava tão concentrada na conversa que acabara de ter que nem reparou que eles se aproximavam.

- Hello! – disse Sophie abanando uma mão em frente ao olhar desfocado da amiga, até ela 'acordar' do devaneio – O que aconteceu? Falaste com ele?

Ao olhar à sua volta, Line reparou que todos estavam de olhos vermelhos e inchados; no entanto, estavam com toda a sua atenção concentrada nela, o que a deixou desconfortável. _Devia ter pensado numa versão alternativa mais cedo…_

- Huh, b-bem… ele disse que ainda é cedo para nos dizer alguma coisa, ainda não sabe se deve confiar em nós ou não…

- É normal… - comentou Melinda pensativa.

Line não gostava do olhar que Ty lhe mandava. Ele parecia ser o único a conhecê-la bem demais.

- Pois… deve ser isso… - comentou ele ainda a olhar profundamente nos olhos dela.

_Ty, por favor, não te metas nisto… por favor, não desconfies, não tornes as coisas mais difíceis… não, não vou desabar agora, não agora!_ Sempre que ela recebia um olhar daqueles de Ty sentia-se a ponto de chorar… nunca percebera porquê. Ele sempre fora o que melhor a conhecia, sempre a protegia, compreendia e apoiava em todos os momentos… doía não lhe contar a verdadeira conversa que tivera com o Potter. _É para tua a própria protecção… por favor, Ty… não compliques…_ mas sabia que de nada valia pensar isso. Se Ty estivesse a desconfiar de alguma coisa, certamente que iria ter uma conversa séria, daquelas que apenas ele tinha com ela, muito brevemente. Felizmente que era muito subtil e sabia quando precisava de falar a sós com ela, fazendo-a abrir-se melhor com ele sem os outros por perto. Era uma amizade muito forte, daquelas raras de encontrar… _como o Harry e os outros dois…_

Subitamente o clima foi interrompido, para alívio de Line. Ela não iria aguentar muito mais aquela máscara que estava a usar contra aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados em concordância com o cabelo liso castanho claro de Ty. Uma voz ampliada e forte falou:

- Atenção, todos os alunos. Acabaram de ser afixadas as listas de pessoas, por anos e casas, que irão para a respectiva 'sala'. Já foram criadas todas as condições necessárias para a vossa estadia. Agradeço que se mantenham calmos como até agora: não vale a pena criar pânico; todos estão seguros aqui.

_Por agora…_ pensou Line.

Algum tempo e muitos empurrões depois, o grupo conseguiu saber onde se iria instalar. Ao ver que todos se dirigiam para o local, Ty exclamou:

- Ih, é verdade, esqueci-me de perguntar aos professores se podemos dormir todos juntos… - pelo olhar colectivo de espanto e surpresa dos outros membros do grupo, acrescentou – Estamos num clima de terror, temos de nos sentir seguros… onde nos sentimos mais seguros senão uns ao pé dos outros? Pelo menos dormiríamos melhor… acho que posso falar por todos aqui.

Após alguns momentos de reflexão pela parte dos outros membros, todos acenaram que sim. Era realmente uma boa ideia!

- Sim, vai lá falar com eles a pedir isso… - disse Mel com um olhar curioso – Assim talvez possa estar mais junta ao Dan…

Todos os outros suspiraram de impaciência. Apenas Line compreendera o que realmente Ty queria. Mal ele abriu a boca, as suas suspeitas confirmaram-se:

- Então Line, vem tu comigo tá? Eles sabem que és responsável como eu, não irão duvidar de nós…

- Isso – insistiu Sophie olhando de um para o outro – É isso mesmo Ty. Line, vai com ele. Até já!

- Até… - disse a rapariga baixinho, já prevendo que a conversa que se iria seguir iria demorar bastante. Não tardou a que ficassem sozinhos à procura de algum professor.

- Line… sabes que te conheço bem demais, não sabes?

_Porque é que ele me tem de fazer sentir sempre mal???_ – Sim, sei…

Ty olhou-a com preocupação. Há muito tempo que suspeitava o que ela pretendia… bem, tinha tido a certeza absoluta quando ela dissera que precisava de falar com o Potter. Ela estava cabisbaixa, a sua franja tapava-lhe os profundos olhos negros, ocultando a sua expressão. Ele sentia-se mal por fazê-la sentir-se mal, mas como sempre, ele _era_ de facto a consciência do grupo e precisava de a tentar fazer ver o erro que ela estava a cometer.

- Line, não te tortures com o peso do mundo em cima de ti! Para bode expiatório de tudo isso está cá o Potter! Não que ele queira, é claro, teria de ser sadomasoquista para o querer, mas o facto é que ele já enfrentou coisas muito piores do que nós! Ele nunca teve um ano normal aqui em Hogwarts, sendo mais forte e capaz por isso, sempre se 'auto-sacrificou' pelo bem-estar de todos nós. Admiro-o e respeito-o por isso, mas não _tu_! Ele é ele, tu és tu! A minha melhor amiga, por quem eu realmente me preocupo! – e limpou um lágrima que estava quase a cair. Ele adorava os seus amigos, mas Line era a sua melhor amiga. Continuou:

- Jamais seria capaz de fazer tudo o que ele fez, os seus actos influenciaram muitas mais pessoas do que os nossos, sendo por isso que toda a gente conhece os seus feitos, o que não me importa nadinha; sei que tu és corajosa demais para pertenceres à casa onde te encontras, mas deixa isso com ele! Não te metas nisso, principalmente por quereres fazer isso sozinha, sem a nossa ajuda… Tenho a certeza que ele sabe o que fazer… nós apenas podemos tentar fazer tudo o que está ao nosso alcance para o ajudar, mas mais não!

Estas palavras magoavam Line profundamente.

- Ty… sei que te preocupas comigo, mas não posso deixar de me rebelar contra o que acabaste de dizer. – e olhando-o nos olhos, disse tudo o que sentia – Eu preocupo-me demasiadamente com vocês! Esse é talvez o meu problema maior. Sempre que nos metemos em encrencas sou a que menos sofre com as consequências… estou farta disso, prefiro ser eu a sofrer o que vocês sofrem, pois isso magoa-me muito mais! – ela estava agora a despejar tudo sem sequer se aperceber.

Ty olhou-a com atenção e preocupação crescente. Ela continuou, com as mãos na cara, tentando inutilmente conter as lágrimas que teimavam, rebeldes, em cair. Estava a ponto de explodir de tanto sentimento refreado - Farta de não me perceber a mim própria, farta de vos ver em perigo, a sofrer por minha causa! Vocês não merecem, eu não vos mereço… preocupo-me tanto com vocês! Tanto, tanto… - ela soluçava ininterruptamente.

O rapaz ficou em estado de choque, nunca a vira tão vulnerável. Percebeu que se não a agarrasse depressa ela ia cair no chão devido à fraqueza súbita que ele percebia que a invadia; agarrou-a bem a tempo. Ajoelhando-se com ela, Line enterrou a cara no ombro dele, que nada mais pôde fazer do que a abraçar. Como é que era possível que ela estivesse a recriminar-se por todos os acontecimentos que haviam ocorrido? Ela estava a entrar em paranóia, de certeza! Como é que os ataques das agulhas e os ataques do Lord das Trevas eram culpa dela? Por Merlin, ela estava mesmo a enlouquecer, só podia… Ela continuava, agarrada com força à camisa dele:

- Eu quero ser útil para parar com este derrame infindável de sangue… sei que sou capaz! Apenas não quero que vocês se magoem no processo, por isso apenas pedi ao Harry para me acolher a mim no grupo activo 'oficial'… não ia aguentar se vos acontecesse alguma coisa! Seria demasiado doloroso… por favor, não me peças para o fazer… eu sei que consigo mudar a situação…

Ty lembrou-se que para além de ter perdido os amigos em comum com o restante grupo, ela também era amiga dos dois Slytherins que também estavam a morrer aos poucos, sendo feitos em picadinho, na enfermaria. Sim, ele conhecia-a bem demais para não ter percebido o esforço que ela fizera para não gritar de dor naquele momento, para pôr uma máscara minimamente firme para enfrentar tudo o que se seguiria, não demonstrando demasiado as suas emoções.

Mesmo assim, era estranho que subitamente ela se recriminasse por uma data de coisas das quais não era culpada. Não fazia sentido nenhum! Tudo bem, eles já se tinham realmente metido em vários sarilhos, embora sempre tivesse sido o Potter (mais uma vez) a 'salvar' a situação sem o saber, ficando com os louros (e lembrou-se de uns anos antes, quando deu várias pistas à Granger ao conversar casualmente com ela acerca de criaturas mágicas, o que a levou a se lembrar de procurar acerca do animal do qual falavam: Basilisks… ele nem se lembrava da desculpa que Line lhes dera por saber o que se passava no seu primeiro ano, segundo do trio maravilha; do debate de ideias com Cedric Diggory, acerca da melhor maneira de abrir o ovo dourado, antes de lhe lembrar para pedir ajuda à Murta Queixosa. … e noutros pequenos episódios um pouco mais perigosos que nem valia a pena pensar naquele momento). Não havia problema, eles até preferiam ficar no anonimato. Também, não que tivessem feito grande coisa…

- Ele detesta que o vejam como o 'salvador' do mundo bruxo, até eu detestaria se tivesse no lugar dele… ele preocupa-se com toda a gente, só por causa disso é que os sarilhos vão ter com ele. – continuou ela ainda com a cara enterrada no ombro de Ty.

Ele não tinha outra solução a não ser ouvir tudo o que ela tinha guardado dentro de si… tudo? Não… ela nunca falava muito da sua infância. Teria sido assim tão terrível? Que mal lhe aconteceu para ela ter de guardar tão bem esse 'segredo'? Subitamente, ela levantou-se a enxugar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos.

- Obrigada por me ouvires, Ty. És um grande amigo, o melhor, mas não me vais convencer a voltar atrás na palavra que dei ao Potter. – e acrescentou apontando-lhe o dedo ameaçadoramente quando viu a tentativa de Ty para falar – E nem penses em falar com os outros para virem comigo. Tens de tomar conta deles Ty, sozinhos não sabem viver decentemente… és a consciência do grupo, não te esqueças disso.

Ty olhou-a intensamente. Aqueles olhos negros demonstravam a força escondida que aquela simples (ou não?) rapariga tinha guardada. Ele admirava-a ainda mais por isso. Suspirou, resignado.

- Se não tenho outra opção sem me amaldiçares…

Ela sorriu-lhe carinhosamente – Não tens, não. Obrigada por tudo… e desculpa.

Ele não teve tempo para dizer nada, pois o meio-gigante super simpático, o Hagrid, veio ter com eles – Hey! O que é que vocês dois 'tão aqui a fazer ainda? Nã' deviam 'tar nos dormitórios provisórios?

Ty recuperou-se de imediato da interrupção inesperada – Huh, bem, queríamos mesmo falar com um professor… - e contou-lhe acerca da ideia.

Hagrid pareceu pensar seriamente no assunto, até se ter decidido a concordar com eles.

No regresso para junto dos amigos, Ty reparou que a expressão de Line estava mais dura que antes.

- Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou ele.

- Eu acho que algo horrível vai acontecer, e muito brevemente… - começou ela de sobrolho franzido, mas foi interrompida por gritos ao longe… gritos de pura agonia. Os professores começaram então a correr na direcção do som, desaparecendo de vista. Apenas Hagrid ficou a vigiar os restantes.

- Oh não!... outra vez não! – gemeu Ty – Quem terá sido desta vez? Quem é que foi suficientemente louco para ainda se aventurar pelos corredores?

A resposta veio com Sophie correr desenfreada na sua direcção, com um olhar de pânico – Ty! Line!

Chegou a eles com dificuldade em respirar – Onde estavam?... eu… procurei-vos por todo o lado… eles escaparam-se!

- Quem?

- A Mel e o Dan… quiseram ir namorar onde pudessem estar sozinhos…

A compreensão varreu as mentes dos outros dois. Ficaram pálidos.

Sophie estava a ponto de chorar compulsivamente – E-eu… tentei fazê-los voltar m-mas… eles já tinham fugido e… e…

- Mel… - diseram Ty e Line baixinho ao mesmo tempo. _Não é possível…_

Já sabiam quem eram as novas vítimas.


	6. Capítulo V

**V**

Ficaram a saber que qualquer som que demonstrasse dor, pânico e sofrimento era ampliado para os professores saberem que algo estava a acontecer, ou seja, Mel e Dan ainda estavam bem longe das masmorras, o que fez com que os professores fossem na sua direcção mais uma vez, deixando os restantes alunos com Hagrid mais uma vez. Tudo se estava a repetir…

Ty corria atrás de Line, seguido por Sophie – Line, pára! Onde vais?

Line tinha desatado a correr mal se apercebera de quem tinha sido atacado. Agora nada via à frente que não fosse…

- Line, para onde é que estás a ir? – perguntou Sophie com dificuldade, a arfar de tanto correr.

Mais uma vez, ela não respondeu; não via mais nada à frente. Ela sabia que estavam seguros… as agulhas ainda estavam longe deles. Nada de mal lhes ia acontecer.

Correr, correr… era a única coisa em que pensava. Os outros dois ficaram surpreendidos ao constatar para onde ela se dirigia: a enfermaria. Ficaram ainda mais ao ver a mudança na áurea da amiga: uma subtil luz negra emanava dela, principalmente na zona do cabelo escuro ondulado. _Mas que…? O que é que ela tem? Ela não repara que vai contra a barreira?_

Ao se aproximar da barreira, a luz negra que emanava de Line fez com que esta se despedaçasse, deixando a rapariga escancarar a porta, entrando de rompante seguida pelos outros dois perplexos.

Apenas os gémeos Weasleys lá estavam ainda, semi-acordados. Line foi direita a eles.

- Fred… George… por favor, preciso de falar com vocês… é urgente!

Fred continuava no estado de semi-inconsciência, mas George ficara mais desperto.

- O q-que… Line…? - começou ele sem entender, com voz pastosa.

Line não perdeu tempo. Ty reparou que há muito tempo que não via a amiga tão stressada.

- O que é que aconteceu para aquelas agulhas horrorosas surgirem? O que é que fizeram? Ninguém nos explica nada e só vocês é que sabem o que fizeram… o que é que puseram?

George pareceu ponderar um pouco. Estava tão pálido que Ty e Sophie pensaram mesmo em arrastar Line dali para fora, para o deixar recuperar. No entanto, perceberam o porquê de Line estar a ser tão insistente, ela conhecia-o bem melhor que eles; George era mais forte do que aparentava. Ele conseguia aguentar com aquilo… e era urgente saber com o que lidavam.

- Ajuda-me a sentar… e dá-me um pouco de água por favor. - pediu ele com a garganta seca e fechando os olhos. Já sabia o que vinha aí. Line era muito insistente, ele sabia que ela não se iria embora enquanto não obtivesse a resposta que procurava; ele não a incriminava. Se fosse com ele, provavelmente faria o mesmo.

Enquanto ela o ajudava a sentar-se, compondo-lhe os lençóis e a almofada, reparou melhor no seu estado e no do irmão: ambos estavam pálidos como fantasmas, tinham os braços e pernas cobertos com ligaduras e havia um estranho e subtil cheiro a sangue. Olhando para Line enquanto bebericava a água, viu o desespero em que ela se encontrava – O que é que se passa contigo?

Line olhou-o persistentemente – Isso devia ser eu a perguntar-te a ti! O que é que vocês fizeram?

George suspirou e relatou-lhes, então, o erro que eles haviam cometido.

No final da narrativa, os outros dois amigos de Line estavam em estado de choque, enquanto ela apenas aparentava ter recebido a confirmação.

- Não ficaste surpreendida? – perguntou George intrigado.

- Já desconfiava que tinha sido algo do género… - disse ela pensativa.

George olhou-a preocupado. _Ela está com aquela cara…_

- Line, nem penses em fazer isso! – avisou-a ele sério.

Ela não conseguiu evitar desviar o olhar – Fazer o quê? – perguntou ela fazendo-se de desentendida.

George suspirou ruidosamente – Às vezes fazes-me lembrar tanto o Harry…

Ela olhou-o penetrantemente – Porquê?

- Porque ele também tem uma tendência incrível para se meter em sarilhos…

Ela retrucou, quase indignada – Eu não me meto em sarilhos! Eles é que vêm ter comigo! Assim sendo, apenas faço o que está ao meu alcance para melhorar as coisas; só quero ajudar!

Ele revirou os olhos – Exactamente! É isso mesmo que ele diz! Nem mais!

Ela corou. Ty apercebeu-se que o Weasley tinha muito bom olho… e tinha mesmo que ter, não fosse a 'vida' dele fazer negócios, mesmo sendo de brincadeiras mágicas.

- Eu faço o que achar melhor para todos.

O ruivo olhou-a de olhos totalmente arregalados – Não me digas que…

- Sim, eu fui falar com o Harry.

Silêncio. Mais silêncio.

- E ele…? – perguntou George curioso.

Line olhou para Ty, pedindo-lhe ajuda em silêncio. O rapaz entendeu logo, puxando uma Sophie curiosa e frustrada para um canto, onde não pudessem ouvir a conversa entre a amiga e o ruivo.

No final da narrativa, o Weasley estava pasmo – Ele… aceitou-te? Acreditou que tu eras minha amiga? Sendo tu dos Slytherin? Mesmo não te conhecendo?

- Bem… sim…

- Uau. – foi a única coisa que o ruivo conseguiu articular.

Line estava a começar a sentir-se desconfortável.

- Então… posso-lhe contar o que já sabemos?

- Sim, sim, claro! Ele é que vai 'salvar' a situação, outra vez… só ele é que pode parar isto…

Line estava farta daquilo – Mas porque é que só ele é que pode resolver a situação?

George olhou-a com cuidado – Não te quero subestimar-te, mas… caramba, ele é o Harry Potter! Podes ajudá-lo com algumas informações, mas no final ele é que tem o poder para acabar com o mal, lembras-te? Ele é que está destinado a fazer frente a este tipo de coisas… se reparares bem no historial dele, vês que ele não teve um único ano normal aqui em Hogwarts. Além disso…

- CARAMBA GEORGE, EU SEI PERFEITAMENTE O "HISTORIAL" DELE, TÁ?

Todos olharam Line com choque. Ela não estava a agir normalmente, e aquela áurea estava a formar-se outra vez…

- Line, acal…

- NÃO ME DIGAS PARA ME ACALMAR SOPHIE KING!!!!! – rugiu ela apontando o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente para a amiga, que se aproximava. Os seus olhos estavam negros como breu, com um brilho perigoso; a expressão era… que expressão era aquela? Line nunca ficara tão fora de controlo.

Sophie não costumava ficar tão acobardada, muito pelo contrário, costumava retorquir sempre que podia, mas o facto é que ela estava demasiado chocada com a súbita mudança de comportamento da amiga

Ty apercebeu-se de algo que antes não tinha reparado: aquela nova expressão de Line… ela estava-se a mostrar mais do que alguma vez fizera. Ela estava a guardar para si algo que lhe doía, algo que ela se recusara terminantemente a contar todos aqueles anos, mesmo aos seus melhores amigos, mesmo a ele… ela estava prestes a desabar.

Aproximou-se dela em passadas largas, antes que ela o repelisse, e pôs as suas mãos nas fontes da amiga, de cada lado da cabeça, juntando as testas. Ela parecia à beira de um ataque de asma.

- Line, controla-te! – disse ele sério. Baixando o som, acrescentou – Sei que escondes alguma coisa; não sei o que é, se não me contas deves ter uma boa razão para isso, não me interessa mas… por favor!

A rapariga estava a desfazer-se. Soluçava com dificuldade, ouviam-se as tentativas de respiração. Estava desesperada, embora ninguém percebesse o porquê.

- Não consigo respirar… não consigo respirar! – dizia ela em pânico. Aquela áurea tornava-se cada vez mais espessa. – Ele não vai conseguir sem a minha ajuda, não vai… eu sei qual a única solução, eu sei… mas ninguém vai aprovar… eu sei a solução, eu sei… sem a minha ajuda não vai conseguir… não vai…

Todos pensavam no mesmo: _Que coisa estranha é essa que emana dela? Como é que ela sabe o que fazer? Que magia estranha é que ela tem?_

Todos estavam alarmados. Ty tentou manter a cabeça fria, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Line, controla-te!... controla-te! Controla os teus sentimentos, controla a tua mente, não te deixes vencer por o que quer que seja que te perturba… tens de ajudar o Potter, ele não vai conseguir parar esta chacina sozinho… precisa de ti! Respira… acalma-te… acalma-te…

Aos poucos, a respiração foi regularizando. Os dois amigos estavam de joelhos no chão, pela segunda vez naquele dia. _Há qualquer coisa de estranho aqui… _pensou Ty_ qualquer coisa que não bate certo… ela nunca reagiu assim a nada!_

Line estava com os olhos tapados pela franja espessa e negra.

- Eu… - começou ela baixinho, como que pedindo desculpa.

Ty sorriu, aliviado. Nunca tivera tanto receio de nada em toda a sua vida.

- Esquece, nós compreendemos. Não precisas de dizer nada… - assegurou-lhe ele.

Ela olhou-o timidamente e percebeu que ele sorria com alívio. Desviando o olhar para Sophie, encontrou-a com uma expressão imperscrutável.

- Sophie…? – chamou timidamente.

Sophie observava a amiga. Esta parecia outra pessoa, nada comparada à Line que ainda há pouco gritava de raiva, dizendo coisas incoerentes. Esta parecia uma autêntica criança arrependida por ter feito alguma asneira.

- O que é que se passou contigo…? – perguntou Sophie debilmente. Ainda estava em estado de choque.

Line suspirou, derrotada – Eu hei-de… não… vocês hão-de perceber quando não houver outra alternativa… apenas quando não houver outra alternativa. Por favor, esperaram sete anos… não me podem fazer um favor e esperar mais uns dias? Por favor…

Ty e Sophie olharam-se. Que alternativa tinham? Embora Line estivesse estranhíssima, era amiga deles. Se aquilo que ela escondia a magoava assim tanto, mais valia fazer-lhe a vontade. Além disso, ela tinha dito que dentro de dias saberiam de tudo… ou algo do género.

- Muito bem, Line. Esperamos. Mas o que querias dizer com o saberes qual era a solução para toda esta situação? Porque é que o Potter não iria conseguir parar isto sem ti? O que é que sabes que mais ninguém sabe?

Line ficou muda por momentos, ponderando no que dizer – Irão saber a seu tempo. Por favor, não mo façam dizer agora…

- Tudo bem – conluiu Ty – Esperamos até que a altura seja a mais adequada.

George não sabia o que dizer; estava completamente chocado com a atitude da amiga, nunca a vira agir assim. Será que ela…? Não, era impossível. Ele devia estar a delirar… era melhor voltar a cair no sono.

_(continua...)_

_---------------------------------_

**N.A.: **_Demorou mas chegou!!!! Agora, quando escreverem o review (sim, vou estar à espera...), gostaria que me dessem o vosso palpite sobre o que acham da Line, o que é que ela pode ter assim de tão grave que tenha de esconder dos amigos e de onde é que o Harry a conhece embora nunca a tenha visto antes (haha, acho que vai ser difícil... mas dou uma pista: está tudo interligado! e é agora que vocês dizem em coro: "que bela pista! não podias ter dito nada mais proveitoso?" e a minha resposta de má: "Não!")... e agora... é só carregar nesse botãozito aí que diz pra enviar um review... ah e tal... não custa nada, não vão ficar com artrose (ou artrite, não façam caso da doença em si) por causa disso..._


	7. Capítulo VI

**VI**

Subitamente, a porta da enfermaria abriu-se de rompante, fazendo entrar um pequeno grupo de pessoas: Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall e madame Pomfrey, que vinham a carregar qualquer coisa. Vinham tão concentrados no que tinham entre eles que nem se deram conta da presença de Line, Ty e Sophie ao lado de George Weasey.

- Minerva, ponha-os aqui… - disse Pomfrey pálida, apontando para as duas camas mais longe de onde o grupo de amigos estava.

O grupo de professores rapidamente se aglomerou junto às camas sugeridas, pousando algo de pesado em cada uma.

Sophie sentiu o estômago às voltas; Ty não conseguia reagir; George estava mais adormecido do que propriamente acordado; Line tentava controlar as cambalhotas incómodas que o seu estômago insistia em dar, tentando perceber o que se passava.

- Por Merlin, estes ainda estão piores… - disse McGonagall baixinho.

Quando conseguiram espreitar por uma brecha entre os professores, os três amigos recuaram até à parede, horrorizados: nas camas, estavam os corpos dilacerados de Mel e Dan… completamente irreconhecíveis. No entanto, só podiam ser eles… aqueles gritos não podiam pertencer a mais ninguém.

Parecia que alguém se tinha dedicado a arrancar-lhes a pele da cara, sem cuidado nenhum, deixando vários furos pequenos por todo o lado, a carne em sangue vivo, brilhante, nojento. Eles eram sangue por todo o lado…

Sophie deu um pequeno grito de histeria. Ver aquela cena não lhe fazia bem nenhum… afinal, era uma das suas melhores amigas. Sentia-se um caco, tal como Ty e Line interiormente. Os três começaram a ter dificuldade em enxergar alguma coisa, já que as lágrimas se tinham formado demasiado depressa, caindo em cascata.

Ty apenas abanava a cabeça, murmurando coisas sem nexo, sendo possível, por vezes, distinguir-se algumas delas, como o 'Não…!' repetitivo.

Line continuava estátua de mármore, como aquelas que costumava ter no jardim das suas inúmeras casas, que deitavam água pelos olhos, como se chorassem verdadeiramente… ela sentia-se como fazendo parte delas, daquela pedra fria, dura por fora, mas com sentimentos por dentro… sentimentos demasiado fortes para serem totalmente refreados.

- Mel… - soluçou alguém.

Parecia que os professores e a enfermeira tinham finalmente dado conta de que estava mais alguém na enfermaria sem ser eles, alguém que não devia.

- MENINOS WALKER, KING E NELINI!!! O QUE PENSAM QUE ESTÃO A FAZER?!?! – berrou Pomfrey, enquanto McGonagall e Snape ficavam vermelhos de fúria e preocupação mal contida. Dumbledore era o único que, embora também demonstrasse preocupação, olhava-os mais curioso do que zangado, especialmente para Line que, apercebendo-se do facto, desviou o olhar daqueles olhos azuis que a faziam sentir como se estivesse a ser analisada a raio-X.

Como eles nada conseguissem articular, Dumbledore interpôs-se – Poppy, acho que é melhor acalmares, já todos vimos que esses jovens se encontram de perfeita saúde, pelo menos fisicamente… no entanto, gostaria que Minerva e Severus acompanhassem o senhor Walker e a menina King ao respectivo dormitório improvisado… creio que seria melhor dormirem separados dos outros esta noite, mas juntos; assim irão aguentar melhor, pelo menos por agora.

Os jovens agradeceram silenciosamente com um único olhar ao Director, que retribuiu com um ligeiro sorriso, mas imediatamente olharam para Line. E ela? Ela estava com semblante de estátua, a olhar serenamente o rosto de George, adormecido.

- … Em relação à menina Nelini… - continuou Dumbledore a olhá-la fixamente por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua – Gostaria de ter uma pequena conversa em particular, no meu gabinete. – como se ela não o tivesse ouvido por esta numa outra dimensão, Dumbledore aclarou a garganta – Line!

Ela suspirou longamente, fechando os olhos e virando a cabeça na direcção do professor. Abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda a expirar o ar contido, como se esse simples acto fosse a sua sentença de morte; como se tivesse sido derrotada.

Olharam-se por uns momentos. Azul celeste e castanho negro. Dumbledore pareceu relaxar um pouco, insistindo com ela – Vamos? – perguntou acenando para a porta com a cabeça.

Ty agarrou o braço da amiga, quando ela deu sinais de o seguir. Line estacou, cabisbaixa, sentindo o amigo encostar a boca ao seu ouvido para lhe falar baixinho – Line, seja qual for o segredo que tenhas guardado todos estes anos, não o deixes que te destrua. Se achares que não o deves contar a Dumbledore, não o faças. Ele é teu, e fazes dele o que bem entenderes. É a tua vida! Não deixes que ninguém a tente manipular por ti! Mesmo ele… sejas quem fores, Line, estaremos sempre aqui para ti! Sempre! Nunca te esqueças disso.

Aquelas palavras iriam permanecer na mente da jovem por muito tempo… ela estava tão grata por elas que apenas conseguiu olhar o amigo nos olhos. Ele sorriu tristemente, juntamente com Sophie atrás – ela também tinha ouvido e apoiava totalmente o que o amigo dissera.

No entanto, a última coisa que Line lhes disse antes de seguir Dumbledore foi com uma expressão séria – "Para sempre" é muito tempo… - e voltou a sorrir. O sorriso deles aumentou um pouco – eles sabiam parte do que aquilo significava. Ela iria fazer o que achava melhor. Ponto. E, normalmente, o que seria melhor no ponto de vista de Line, era que os seus amigos não se metessem em problemas.

Line sentiu-se a ir em direcção ao cadafalso, ao se separar daqueles que gostavam dela verdadeiramente – e ela esperava do fundo do coração que assim continuassem após saberem os factos que lhes escondera durante todos aqueles anos –, aproximando-se do Director de olhos acutilantes, que a punham extremamente desconfortável. E entraram na lareira. Um último olhar antes de desaparecer fê-la contrair-se por dentro: Ty e Sophie estavam pálidos, de semblante preocupado.

oOo

Ao se depararem com o outro lado, Line ficou impressionada com a divisão: livros e mais livros enchiam prateleiras que pareciam não ter fim, as mesas estavam cheias de pequenos objectos, de todos os feitios e tamanhos, um poleiro vazio… mas os seus devaneios pelo escritório foram subitamente interrompidos.

- Senta-te, por favor… - disse amavelmente Dumbledore apontando para a poltrona em frente à sua secretária. Line assim o fez, automaticamente, enquanto observava todos aqueles retratos dos antigos directores e directoras de Hogwarts, que dormiam – ou pelo menos fingiam muito bem.

- Chá? Limonada? Sumo de abóbora?

- Talvez uma limonada, por favor…

- Muito bem… - disse Dumbledore dando um sorriso sincero - Excelente escolha, devo dizer… também vou querer uma para mim. – e fazendo um gesto com a varinha, surgiram dois copos enormes cheios de uma limonada refrescante, com direito a rodela de limão e palhinha. _Só faltava o chapeuzito de sol colorido_, pensou Line momentaneamente divertida.

- Então… o que é que tens para me contar? – começou o Director, dando um pequeno trago na sua bebida.

Line aproximou o copo à boca, mas não bebeu. Antes disso, olhou fundo nos olhos azuis, que a encaravam amavelmente. – Podes beber à vontade, só utilizo Veritasserum em pessoas que não confio…

Ele não estava a mentir. Levou um pouco do sumo à boca. Estava delicioso! Sentiu-se mais calma… tinha de relaxar, mesmo para manter a cabeça fria.

- O que deseja saber?

- Podemos começar por saber a razão de estares com o senhor Walker e a menina King na enfermaria quando todos os alunos tinham sido avisados para se manterem nos dormitórios.

- Isso não é um pouco óbvio?

- Está claro, vocês e as vítimas eram chegados… mas como é que conseguiram passar a barreira?

Ela emudeceu. Dumbledore continuou – Line, sempre achei que serias um mistério a partir do momento em que te pus a vista em cima. A tua mente sempre esteve fortemente protegida, mas os teus olhos não mentiam: eras uma boa pessoa. No entanto, algo aconteceu hoje para que tantos anos de treino fossem momentaneamente por água abaixo… senti a áurea que emanava de ti e, deixa-me que diga uma coisa, nunca vi nada assim em toda a minha vida… e ficas a saber que ela não foi nada curta. – acrescentou com um sorriso.

Ela suspirou. Bem, não fazia mal contar o que a preocupava, pois não?

- É que… - começou ela, fazendo um esforço para encontrar as palavras correctas – Tudo bem, quem está predestinado a vencer o "Mal" é o Potter, sempre foi ele que conseguiu escapar de Voldemort de todas as vezes que se defrontaram, é ele que Voldemort quer ver morto e tal…

Dumbledore não a interrompeu; no entanto, ficou admiradíssimo e intrigado por ver que ela utilizava o nome do Lord das Trevas sem se sentir amedrontada por isso, como se o tivesse feito durante toda a vida. Aquela rapariga tinha mais cabedal do que à primeira vista se poderia supor… como é que nunca se dera conta disso? Bem, tinha estado constantemente concentrado no Harry e na sua tarefa para o fazer crescer preparado, verdade seja dita… além disso, a áurea benigna de Harry era tão forte que era impossível ficar contida, principalmente por quem era uma nódoa (verdade fosse dita) a manter a mente fechada. Line conseguira realizar essa proeza mesmo antes de entrar para Hogwarts! E Dumbledore nunca conhecera os pais dela… nem se interessara. Afinal, ela era uma aluna exemplar, nunca tinha dado problemas – embora alguns dos amigos por vezes se encontrassem em situações desconfortáveis para eles próprios -, embora não fosse uma aluna que desse tanto nas vistas como Hermione Granger. Esta última possuía algo que a fazia "subir no posto": a amizade do 'grande' Harry Potter. Sim, Line era simples, não dava nas vistas e fazia por isso mesmo, era uma aluna normal… ou assim pensava ele antes de a ter visto perder ligeiramente o controlo da mente.

Line continuava a falar – Mas porque é que tem de ser apenas ele a defronta-lo no final? Quer dizer… e se alguém o quiser ajudar realmente? Não por quem dizem que é, mas por quem ele é realmente? Por confiar nele? Por ter a certeza de que consegue vencer Voldemort, mas com uma pequena ajuda? Eu sei perfeitamente que ele não está bem preparado para o defrontar a sério…

Dumbledore teve de interromper – Peço imensa desculpa, Line, mas… disseste uma pequena ajuda? Queres ajudar? Sabes de alguma coisa que pode ajudar o Harry a vencer Voldemort?

- Eu não disse isso…

- Mas foi o que insinuaste. – vendo que ela continuava meia calada, continuou – Line, não confias em mim?

Ela ponderou um momento – Acho que o senhor esconde tantas coisas ou mais do que eu… eu não consigo confiar plenamente em alguém assim, peço desculpa.

Albus emudeceu, ficando levemente pálido – Compreendo… não te censuro.

Line olhava para as próprias mãos, que estavam pousadas no colo – Mas… confio no Harry. Não sei bem porquê, mas confio. Plenamente. Enquanto ele tem mais do que razões suficientes para derrotar quem foi o responsável pela sua vida sem o amor de um pai e uma mãe, não posso dizer o mesmo de si, professor.

- Achas que não apoio o Harry incondicionalmente? – desde quando é que Line tratava o Harry pelo primeiro nome? E desde quando é que se tornara tão transparente, principalmente para alguém que mal conhecia e com quem nunca tivera uma conversa propriamente dita? Aquela rapariga estava a deixá-lo levemente nervoso. – Achas que tudo o que ando a fazer desde que Voldemort surgiu… é tudo uma fachada?

- Não; eu não disse isso. – disse ela, agora olhando bem nos olhos do director – Apenas acho que tenho mais razões para confiar naquele rapaz de 17 anos do que em si. Ponto. Lamento, mas a minha opinião não vai mudar.

- Estás no teu direito. – disse Dumbledore encolhendo os ombros. Era, de facto, uma criatura extraordinária. Ela fizera-lhe frente, coisa que mais ninguém se atrevera a fazer directamente, a não ser Voldemort… mas mesmo assim, o próprio senhor das Trevas temia-o. Line não o temia, isso era bem claro. Mas…

- Foste tu que fizeste com que a barreira da enfermaria se desintegrasse?

- E como é que o faria?

- Diz-me tu!

- Se supuséssemos que o tinha feito, o que é que implicava?

- Achas que seria algo assim tão mau?

- Diga-me você!

Line estava a ficar farta daquela conversa.

Dumblerore olhava para ela atentamente, tentando descortinar o que ela escondia.

- És bem mais poderosa do que sempre deste a entender… o que escondes deve ser mesmo importante, para teres todo esse trabalho.

Como se ela nada respondesse, continuou:

- Sendo assim, não me vais contar o que escondes, pois não? Talvez eu te pudesse ajudar…

- Não, ninguém me pode ajudar nisto. Apenas irei dizer algo quando chegar a altura certa…

O Director adivinhou uma expressão sombria e triste escondida por detrás daqueles olhos magníficos… olhos que ele conhecia… de onde? Ele estava assim tão velho que não se lembrasse? Desse tipo de coisas ele não se costumava esquecer.

Ela levantou-se rapidamente – Posso retirar-me? Não me sinto muito bem…

Ela parecia prestes a desmaiar, de tão pálida que estava. – Claro, querida, queres um chocolate?

Ela abanou debilmente a cabeça – N-não… obrig… - não chegou a terminar a frase. A última coisa que lhe veio à mente antes de desmaiar foi o grito que ouvira há anos, vindo da mãe, quando o seu pai se fora embora… e um último pensamento dirigido a alguém de uns olhos verdes intensos, perdido no meio da escuridão, ferido, abandonado: _Ele precisa de mim… preciso de lhe contar!_

_-------------------------------------_

**N.A.: **_huhuhu, e agora??? o que acharam??? o que se passa com a Line? reviews, por favor!!!! ^^_


	8. Capítulo VII

**VII**

Vozes… apenas vozes; era tudo o que lhe preenchia a mente… vozes impossíveis de serem detidas… memórias assoladoras, esquecidas por anos… lentamente, as vozes tornaram-se vultos… recordações…

_Uma mulher chorava amargamente. O seu amante estava à sua frente, o homem que amava. Ele não chorava, e a pequena Line não percebia o porquê da mãe estar naquele estado… só mais tarde percebeu._

_- Por favor… tens mesmo de o fazer? Não há outra maneira?_

_O homem belo continuava de semblante sério. No entanto, a pequena notara o olhar desolado que não conseguia ficar escondido dentro dele. Sim, ele amava a sua mãe, de certeza absoluta. Mas…_

_- Tenho de ir… tenta compreender! – disse ele exasperado. A pequena Line assustou-se coma ferocidade que emanava dele. Porque é que tinha de deixar a mãe? Não compreendia… queria chorar, mas a mãe tinha sido bem clara: ela não se podia mexer, nem fazer barulho nenhum. Aquele homem não devia saber da sua existência… mas porquê? Ele era bonito, gostava da sua mãe, mas… estava estranho. Até ela, que não o conhecia, se apercebera que ele estava mudado… estava a ficar assustador. A pequena Line fechou os olhos com força, apenas ouvindo o soluçar constante da mãe._

_- Se soubesse que isto ia ser assim nem me tinha vindo despedir. Talvez tivesse sido melhor deixar de aparecer por aqui… talvez fosse melhor… agora não há nada a fazer. – dizia ele pensativo._

_- Odeio-te! Metes-me nojo! Como é que és capaz…?_

_- Não tenho escolha! É a minha vida, a minha natureza! Errei e agora não tenho outro remédio. A minha sede foi a minha desgraça. Sempre soubeste como era e aceitaste-me, mesmo assim. _

_- Sim, e agora pergunto-me por que o fiz! Meu deus… - novo soluço._

_A voz do homem estava gelada, mas suave ao mesmo tempo. Era assustador. – Deus não existe… se existisse, eu não existiria… malditas crenças muggles! – disse num pequeno aparte - Sendo assim, é só somar dois mais dois._

_- Dizes isso, mas utilizas as suas expressões… Porque tens de ser assim? Porque não podes agir como qualquer pessoa? - a voz modificou-se, deixando transparecer apenas profunda tristeza – Por favor… tu sabes porque te amo. Eu acredito em ti. Acredito que ainda podes sair disso, ainda podes controlar o teu próprio destino! Tu tens esse poder dentro de ti, eu sei-o! Eu confio em ti…_

_A voz dele também se suavizou – Eu sei, e talvez seja esse o teu erro. Eu… - fez uma pequena pausa. _

_Line abriu um dos olhos, ficando a observar a cena. A sua mãe estava com esboço de sorriso, um sorriso de profunda tristeza; os seus cabelos castanhos-claros estavam colados à sua face, devido à chuva fina que começara a cair. O homem belo estava também desolado, olhando amorosamente para a sua mãe. Por que é que ele não lhe dizia que a amava também? Não era assim que se fazia? Ou era só na imaginação das pessoas?_

_Ele estava ligeiramente diferente… parecia mais… ela não conseguia explicar. Tinha de estar afastada da dupla, devido às exigências da mãe, e a chuva provocava uma cortina entre o casal e a pequena, coberta com o manto da invisibilidade, debaixo de um telheiro. Só sabia que ele estava diferente._

_Tinham as mãos dadas, e olhavam-se intensamente. Realmente, os adultos eram estranhos. Primeiro dizem que se odeiam, mas gostam um do outro. Amavam-se, e muito… mas então porquê aquela discussão? Se o homem bonito gostava da mãe dela e se ela gostava dele, porque raio é que tinham de ficar longe um do outro? Line apenas desejava poder conhecer aquele homem, saber o que levara a sua mãe a apaixonar-se por ele e o que fazia com que ela não deixasse a filha aproximar-se nem mostrar-se. Porque é que não podia? O que é que se passava?_

_Os dois pombinhos amaldiçoados juntaram as testas, fechando os olhos. A boca dele procurou a dela, captando-a com certa urgência, sendo até um pouco rude. Mais um pouco e fundiam-se; mas o beijo acabou antes disso e, antes de qualquer um abrir os olhos, abraçaram-se fortemente, como se nenhum deles estivesse disposto a abdicar do outro. Sempre sem abrir os olhos… a pequena sabia que a mãe chorava._

_O homem falou de maneira que foi difícil ouvir, para a pequena escondida – Eu não tenho escolha! Não controlo tudo, muito menos o destino. Já não sei quem sou… tu fizeste com que o meu melhor viesse ao de cima, mas o meu pior é muito superior… toma conta de mim facilmente… não nos vamos poder ver nos próximos tempos. Vou deixar esta minha faceta de lado… vou-me esquecer de tudo isto. Para o teu próprio bem…_

_- Tu sabes lá qual é o meu bem! Nem sabes o teu! Nem confias em ti próprio…_

_- Porque me conheço demasiado bem!!! Já sinto a mudança inevitável, a mudança que será perpétua, definitiva; já a consegues ver. Não consigo aguentar muito mais… vemo-nos na outra vida. _

_Separaram-se. A chuva caía a potes, dificultando ainda mais a visão da garotinha. Apenas percepcionava a cabeça baixa da mãe e o ar altivo do homem à sua frente. Demasiado altivo…_

_- Adeus…_

_- Amo-te… - disse a mulher com voz fraca, ainda de cabeça baixa._

_- … Idem. _

_E o homem desapareceu, visivelmente pesaroso. Aquela palavra tinha sido o mais próximo que ele chegara de dizer "amo-te". Quando o fez, a mulher acabara de cair de joelhos no chão, curvando-se para a frente, deitando-se no chão enlameado, soluçando ruidosamente, encolhida numa bola._

_A pequenina apresara-se a tirar o manto que a cobria, correndo na direcção da mãe._

_- Mamã… aquele senhor é mau? – perguntou inocentemente – Queres um abraço?_

_A mãe acalmou-se, gradativamente. Sentou-se no chão, abrindo os braços para a pequena se encaixar neles. Embora a chuva continuasse a cair, a rapariguinha sentia-se bem por pensar que estava a ajudar a mãe a ficar mais feliz. Era tão inocente…_

_- Line, querida… aquele senhor não é mau. Pode parecer, mas não é. Apenas uma parte o é._

_- Apenas uma parte?_

_- Sim, querida… toda a gente tem um lado mau e um lado bom dentro de si… este homem tem um lado mau que o controla._

_- Mas controla-o porquê?_

_- Porque ele não acredita que consiga ser bom o tempo todo. Sabes, isso também acontece connosco! Só somos bons se quisermos, senão, somos más pessoas. É muito mais fácil, mas não é o correcto._

_- Então o senhor não quer ser bom?_

_Suspiro cansado – Ele… querer, quer. Mas o caso dele é bem mais complicado que o das restantes pessoas… para ele é mais difícil._

_- Mas é mais difícil porquê?_

_- Um dia explicar-te-ei… _

_- Mãe! Porque é que eu tenho sempre de me esconder quando ele vem? Tu não gostas dele?_

_- Eu amo-o muito… e escondia-te sempre para o teu próprio bem; mas já não vais precisar de te esconder mais debaixo do manto. Ele já não vai voltar mais._

_- Mas quem é ele?_

_A mãe fez uma pequena pausa e olhou-a demoradamente, como que perscrutando a sua reacção – Ele é o teu pai._

oOo

Algures na sua mente consciente, começou a ouvir gritos… não de sofrimento, mas de fúria mal contida. Sim, precisava de seguir esses gritos… não se podia deixar perder em memórias. Não agora.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.:** _Capítulo totalmente centrado no passado da Line... eu sei que a história dela estava muito estranha (e continua, hahaha), mas já começo a desvendar alguma coisinha! Isto vai aos poucos... huhuhu o próximo é bem maior e talvez mais esclarecedor nalguns pontos... e noutros vai continar na mesma! Enfim, continuem!!!!!!! Boas leituras!! (e reviews, é claro ^^)_


	9. Capítulo VIII

**VIII**

Dumbledore entrou na enfermaria e ficou surpreso por ver um rapaz de rebeldes cabelos negros asa de corvo, em pé, de braços cruzados, olhando atentamente para a jovem deitada muna das camas, abanando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, revirando levemente os olhos sob as pálpebras.

- Harry?

O rapaz virou os seus olhos verde-esmeralda para o Director, acenando com a cabeça:

- Professor.

- O que fazes aqui?

O jovem ponderou seriamente antes de responder – Esperava que ela acordasse para lhe falar… e também…

- Sim…? – insistiu o mais velho ao ver a hesitação dele.

- E… para me tentar lembrar de onde a conheço.

Dumbledore franziu o sobrolho – 'De onde a conheces'?

- Sim, eu acho que a conheço, mas não sei de onde… o nome dela, Line Nelini… não me é estranho.

- Então ela já te foi apresentada?

- Foi ela que veio ter comigo. – corrigiu Harry.

- Ah, sim?

- Professor, isto pode soar estranho, mas… confio nela. Acho que ela nos pode ajudar a resolver este problema das agulhas.

O Director ficou genuinamente surpreendido – Como é que tens a certeza? Há quanto tempo falaram?

- Falámos pela primeira (e última) vez quando alguns dos seus amigos foram atacados… ela disse-me que sabia como parar esta chacina; só me falta dizer como.

- E tu acreditaste? Mesmo ela sendo uma Slytherin?

- Ela… sim, ela é dos Slytherin, mas é como se não pertencesse lá! Ela é… não sei explicar; confio nela e ponto final.

Dumbledore teve uma leve sensação de _dejá vu_… também Line alegara confiar plenamente no jovem. Mas como isso seria possível se apenas tinham falado uma única vez?!

- Bem, Harry, temo que tenhamos de falar…

- Já sabe como parar isto?

- Antes de mais: quero que saibas que pensei em tudo o que poderíamos fazer sem ser isto.

- Mas é assim tão mau? – perguntou o rapaz desconfiado.

Albus suspirou – É um pouco pior… temo que sozinhos não consigamos parar esta chacina. Só com magia negra se pode parar este tipo de maldição.

- E…? Não me vai dizer que não há aqui ninguém que saiba praticar magia negra?! – disse o mais novo, deboche.

Dumbledore entendera a indirecta – O professor Snape tem conhecimentos extremamente limitados, não sendo suficientes para tal.

- Boa, ainda por cima é um inútil… - disse o jovem para si mesmo baixinho - Então o que tem em mente?

Albus decidiu ser directo – Temos de unir forças com Voldemort. Ele é o único capaz de semelhante proeza.

Harry gelou. Não, não podia ser, ele só podia estar a brincar… certo? Que brincadeira de mau gosto…CERTO???

Vendo que o jovem estava prestes a explodir mal encontrasse a voz de novo, apressou-se a acrescentar – Harry, eu não estou nem um pouco contente com a solução, mas é a única que temos! Já dei as mais variadas voltas ao assunto, mas vai tudo dar ao mesmo…

Harry não se conteve, esquecendo-se de onde estava e com quem estava a falar – MAS QUE PORRA DE PLANO É ESSE???? JUNTAR FORÇAS COM VOLDEMORT?! O QUE É QUE VAI DAR EM TROCA, A MINHA VIDA NÃO?!? JÁ AGORA!!!

O caldo estava entornado. O moreno estava completamente alterado, parecia mesmo um animal selvagem, prestes a atacar.

- Harry, por favor, acalma-te! Tenta perceber a minha situação…

- COMO É QUE ESPERA QUE EU ME ACALME????? DIZENDO QUE, NO FINAL, TUDO VAI ACABAR BEM, QUE SÃO APENAS TRÉGUAS MOMENTÂNEAS, QUE É APENAS UMA FASE E QUE DEPOIS TUDO VOLTA AO MESMO, COMO SE NADA TIVESSE OCORRIDO? O QUE É QUE O LEVARIA A AJUDAR-NOS? ELE MATAR-ME-IA NA PRIMEIRA OPORTUNIDADE!!! ATÉ PARECE QUE NÃO O CONHECE, DUMBLEDORE!!!

- Harry…? – chamou uma voz fraca.

Por milagre, foi como um bálsamo: a voz tivera o dom de acalmar Potter, que se dirigia à dona da voz.

- Line… estás bem? – perguntou Harry enquanto lhe pegava na mão. Não sabia desde quando estava tão íntimo assim dela, mas naquele momento nada disso importava. Ela tinha de o ajudar… se é que podia.

Ela sorriu-lhe de volta – Agora sim… acho que te devo agradecer… se não fossem os teus gritos talvez continuasse perdida em memórias. Obrigada.

Harry corou. Era a primeira vez que o seu descontrolo ajudara alguém em alguma coisa. Normalmente era ao contrário.

- Mas porque é que estavas a gritar? – ao olhar por cima do ombro do rapaz, vislumbrou o Director, que os olhava com uma expressão neutra, que não a convenceu. – O que é que estão a fazer aqui?

- Era precisamente disso que precisava de falar contigo – disse Harry muito depressa; mas ao ver a expressão dela, acrescentou – Quero dizer… se puderes e te sentires bem, é claro…

- Sim, podemos falar… está tudo bem ou mais alguém foi vítima? O Ty e a Sophie estão bem? – perguntou ela preocupada.

Harry descansou-a – Respondendo à primeira parte da tua pergunta: não, ninguém mais foi vítima; os corpos das vítimas anteriores foram enviados para St. Mungus através de uma magia especial do hospital… mas as agulhas estão a demorar a passar pelas paredes grossas do castelo, felizmente…Respondendo à segunda parte: se te referes ao rapaz e à rapariga nervosos que não te largavam o tempo todo, tipo lapas, ficas a saber que consegui convencê-los a irem dormir um pouco. Estão a salvo.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso, efémero - Mas então… o que é que se passa?

Harry inspirou fundo, tentando manter a calma – O professor Dumbledore contou-me a sua ideia para pararmos com esta chacina…

Olharam-se nos olhos. Ela continuava curiosa – E ela é…?

- Dumbledore acha que devemos juntar forças com Voldemort.

Line suspirou, fechando os olhos. Harry esperava que ela começasse aos gritos, dizendo que a ideia era suicida, algo do género, mas nada o preparara para a reacção dela.

- Ele tem razão, Harry… mesmo que ele não desse essa hipótese, era mesmo isso que eu te ia dizer.

Harry tinha os belos olhos arregalados, abrindo e fechando a boca sem emitir um único som. Estava em estado de choque. Ela tinha sido a sua única esperança.

- MAS TODA A GENTE ENLOUQUECEU???

- Harry, ouve-me!

Ele mordeu a língua, fazendo um esforço para isso. Ela continuou a explicar:

- Poderíamos convencê-lo facilmente, e sem haver mais mortes.

Harry riu sem vontade – E como faríamos isso? Apenas oferecendo um último sacrifício? Tipo… EU???

- Harry, não estás a ajudar nada… controla o teu temperamento que eu passo a explicar o que parece que o Director não conseguiu percepcionar. Este é o meu ponto de vista, são as minhas ideias… se não as quiseres ouvir, é só dizeres.

- Continua… - disse o rapaz, derrotado, fazendo com que o ancião deixasse escapar um sorriso tímido, enquanto analisava atentamente uma jarra com orquídeas.

Ela inspirou fundo antes de continuar – Poderemos contactá-lo, explicando a situação, e explicitando que as agulhas passam por TUDO… ou seja, podem mesmo sair do castelo. Creio que o seu comportamento depende do tipo de energia que encontra.

- O que é que estás a insinuar? – perguntou Dumbledore, que se decidira a juntar à conversa. Para ser sincero, ainda não encontrara uma razão suficientemente forte que fizesse o Lord das Trevas ceder ao desejo de matar alguém, muito menos que os ajudasse.

- Eu acho que a única razão porque as agulhas continuam nas mesmas direcções é o facto da energia em Hogwarts ser muito homogénea, graças à sua enorme capacidade de protecção, construída e melhorada através de séculos de feitiços. Creio que elas, a partir do momento em que saiam deste recinto, se vão dirigir à sua fonte energética de eleição: Magia Negra. Agora pensem um pouco: onde é que a magia negra é mais concentrada?

Harry e Dumbledore chegaram à mesma conclusão: as agulhas iriam direitinhas aos Death Eaters e ao próprio Voldemort… o próprio Lord das Trevas só estaria seguro dentro das paredes da escola.

- Vejo que chegaram à conclusão que pretendia. – disse ela orgulhosa.

- Assim, ele vai ter de vir, de qualquer maneira… e não pode matar nenhuma pessoa aqui de dentro, correndo o risco de ser atingido. – disse Albus pensativo. – Brilhante…

Line sorriu.

Harry estava um pouco confuso – Mas esperem lá… isso de o convencer a cá vir já percebi… mas porque razão é que ele não se atreveria a matar fosse quem fosse? Como é que correria o risco de ser atingido?

Line olhou-o, entediada – Por Merlin, nunca te deste ao trabalho de ler "Hogwarts, Uma História", pois não?

Harry quase teve vontade de rir. Line iria dar-se muito bem com Hermione – Não.

Ela revirou os olhos – Hogwarts consegue manter a magia aqui existente equilibrada graças às pessoas que aqui estão. É claro que não nos apercebemos, mas é graças à nossa estadia que o castelo se consegue manter a salvo (embora precariamente, neste caso, já que todas as pessoas podem ser atingidas) de coisas deste género… a nossa magia é, em parte, canalizada para a protecção da escola, contribuindo para a sua homogeneidade.

Harry anuiu, dando sinal de que a ouvia com toda a atenção, fazendo-a continuar a explicação - Se assim não fosse, as agulhas iriam direitinhas para quem apresentasse um maior nível de magia negra em si; toda a gente tem a sua dose, uns mais do que outros, mas muito pouca gente se apercebe e menos ainda consegue controlar. Os que têm um maior nível que não controlam costumam ser os que seguem os passos dos feiticeiros negros que já caminharam nesta terra… como todos os que se tornaram Death Eaters. O mesmo aconteceu com o próprio Voldemort. – o resto que disse, foi mais para si própria do que para os outros dois - No entanto, há sempre alguém que aprende a controlar esse seu lado, por mais negro que seja…

- Brilhante! - Harry deu uma pequena risada, brincando um pouco de seguida – E eu bem que precisava de me controlar melhor; pelo menos não chateava tanta gente quando ficasse de mau humor…

Dumbledore parecia ter sido o único que entendera a mensagem encriptada da rapariga, na sua última frase – Line, tu és uma dessas pessoas, não és? Das que controlam o seu nível de magia negra, que supostamente seria muito mais poderosa do que o teu nível de magia benigna… estou certo? – perguntou sorridente, olhando-a por cima dos seus óculos de meia-lua. – Por isso é que o chapéu seleccionador te pôs nos Slytherin.

Harry olhou-a, espantado. Ela acenava com a cabeça, suspirando, derrotada. No entanto, aquela não era a explicação completa, e ela faria os possíveis para deixar isso para mais tarde. Dumbledore ainda não entendera tudo – Mas esse tipo de pessoas são muito raras, é preciso um treino intensivo… como é que conseguiste fazê-lo antes de entrares cá?

- Foi a minha mãe que me ajudou nisso… - e vendo a tenção dos dois homens de perguntar alguma coisa mais, retorquiu imediatamente - Mas essa história terá de ficar para segundas núpcias… as coisas serão reveladas a seu tempo. Neste momento, é mais urgente contactar Voldemort. Convém que eles cheguem antes que as agulhas tenham tempo de sair do castelo, ou irão matar montes de gente pelo caminho, até chegarem às fontes mais abundantes do seu tipo de energia.

Dumbledore levantou-se – E vou tratar disso agora mesmo… dêem-me licença. – quando ia para sair, deteve-se – Menina Nelini, lamento muito o que se passou consigo. Se não fossem as suas ideias continuaríamos de mãos atadas e com o Harry a gritar com toda a gente que lhe aparecesse à frente, sem ninguém saber como agir. É uma autêntica líder, e lamento não termos começado com o pé direito. Por vezes torno-me demasiado protector em relação a esse rapaz à sua frente, esqueço-me de que ele já sabe perfeitamente em quem deve ou não confiar.

Line sorriu – O erro foi mútuo, professor. – e ele saiu, com um sorriso bondoso na face.

Harry não percebera muito bem aquilo – O que foi isto?

- Foi devido a uma conversa prévia com ele que vim aqui parar… ele queria saber coisas acerca do meu passado, das minhas verdadeiras intenções de me aproximar de ti, ao dizer que confiava em ti… ele desconfiou de mim, eu desconfiei dele… começámos mal. Eu começo a ficar enervada quando alguém tenta saber coisas a meu respeito sem que eu queira.

- É, há quem tenha essa tendência… - disse o moreno sorrindo-lhe e piscando-lhe o olho, encantador – És muito parecida comigo nalguns aspectos…

Ela riu – Por acaso é mais ao contrário…

- Hey, eu sou mais velho do que tu, mesmo que seja um ano! – disse ele a rir – Logo, tu é que és parecida comigo.

- E quem é que te disse que tinhas sido tu a nascer primeiro?

Harry ficou confuso – Mas… nesse caso, serias tu mais velha do que eu… estarias tu no sétimo ano em Hogwarts; não faz sentido.

- Faz, se tivermos em conta que alguém impediu o meu crescimento físico e mental durante três anos… como se tivesse estado em hibernação permanente.

Harry ficara sem reacção. Line era um poço inesgotável de surpresas. – Mas porque é que alguém faria uma coisa dessas? Aliás, como é que isso é possível sequer, mesmo com magia?

Ela suspirou. Andava cada vez mais regularmente a ter essa reacção – Harry, isso será explicado mais tarde… não agora. Agora concentra-te na tarefa que temos em mãos. E chama-me aqueles dois, devem estar super preocupados comigo…

- E tu com eles. – disse Harry, ainda embrenhado em pensamentos. Line era fantástica… tinham-se conhecido há pouquíssimo tempo, mas falavam como se conhecessem desde sempre… mas de onde é que a conhecia?

-----------------------------------

**N.A.:** _Bem, demorou mas chegou! eu estive doente, com febre, até hoje... mas como faço anos (OMG, 18 anos, tou a ficar velhaaaa!!!! hahaha, isso não me assusta) decidi postar este cap hoje. E eu tou a pensar seriamente em modificar o shipper... talvez passe a pôr apenas o Harry... embora tudo tenha começado com os gémeos... enfim! Espero que tenham gostado! Já dá pra entender mais algumas coisinhas acerca da Line, né??? ^^ awww, eu amo essa minha OC... mas as razões são só minhas.... =^.^= _

REVIEWS!!!!!! _(ainda por cima hoje, que faço anos!!!! e estive doentinha...)_


	10. Capítulo IX

**IX**

Uma varinha apontada a si fê-lo tremer. Já sabia o que aí viria… como é que continuava vivo? Tinha a certeza de que o se corpo estava nas últimas… já não aguentaria muito mais…

Nem conseguiu ouvir direito o feitiço pronunciado, pois logo de seguida sentiu a pele ser cortada lentamente.

Nenhum som saiu da sua boca. Os cruciatus eram bem piores… ou não. Nada o preparava para o que lhe aconteceu de seguida, fazendo-o gritar do âmago, um grito desesperado, implorando que o matasse.

O homem de meia-idade que estava a ser torturado começou a sentir a pele anteriormente golpeada ser puxada, arrancando-se da carne, fazendo com que os locais de corte sangrassem abundantemente. Se ele já tinha pouco sangue devido às sessões anteriores de tortura, desta é que iria morrer por falta dele. O problema é que sabia que o louco que lhe fazia aquilo não o iria deixar morrer tão rapidamente…

- Ahhhhhhhh!

Mais um puxão de uns quantos centímetros… afinal, quem o mandara especializar-se em Psicologia Mágica? Quem o mandara ser conhecido principalmente por ajudar as pessoas a relembrarem partes das suas vidas para resolverem problemas actuais? Quem o mandara ter fama de nunca ter falhado na sua ocupação?

Agora estava a pagar por isso…

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sentia o suor a escorrer-lhe pelo corpo todo, não conseguindo parar com os tremores violentos que o seu organismo demonstrava inatamente, como reacção à violência a que estava a ser sujeito.

Ao abrir um pouco um dos olhos, olhando de canto, percebeu que a divisão estava mais vazia.

Muitos dos seguidores do louco tinham-se retirado com um ar esverdeado. Apenas uma mulher de expressão sádica completamente demente tal como o seu 'senhor' e dois homens se encontravam, para além do seu torturador.

Um dos homens – se é que lhe poderia chamar isso – tinha um ar extremamente selvagem, como se fosse uma pessoa que estivesse na fase de transição para lobo mas tivesse parado a meio caminho. Deveria ser o tão famoso Fenrir Greyback... este olhava-o com ar predador, os olhos florescentes, como se ele fosse a sua próxima refeição. O outro tinha longos cabelos loiro-platinados, quase como se tivesse sangue de Veela misturado. Estava extremamente pálido mas tinha um olhar firme, embora estivesse a fazer um óbvio esforço sobre-humano para aguentar ver aquelas cenas horripilantes até ao fim.

A mulher estava deliciada com o que via. Ele tinha a certeza de que a vira numa notícia de um jornal há alguns anos atrás… uma tal Veladix, Delatrix… Bellatrix! Era isso. Ela tinha graves problemas psicológicos, isso era mais do que certo!

- Então, meu caro Luthargo… - disse a voz sibilante e horrível do auto intitulado Lord Voldemort – Vai-me dizer como é que posso conseguir as memórias que quero?

- E-eu… já lhe disse… - respondeu o homem banhado em sangue com extrema dificuldade, pois a mulher tinha-lhe dado alguns golpes na garganta, não sendo suficientemente fundos para o impedir de falar – A sua mente é mais complexa do que qualquer outra que tenha perscrutado… só posso chegar à conclusão de que não passam de sonhos…

- MENTIRA!!! Crucio!!!

Mais uma vez, Luthargo gritou, contorcendo-se no chão, já tatuado permanentemente com a cor do seu sangue. Greyback lambia lentamente as próprias mãos, que punha no chão para depois provar o seu sangue, com olhar lascivo. Se Luthargo não tivesse com tanta falta de sangue, esta era a altura que empalideceria, sendo que o sangue lhe afluiria ao estômago, fazendo-o vomitar. Mas isso não aconteceu. A sua visão já estava a ficar turva…

Um trovão fez-se ouvir, juntamente com o som de múltiplas pancadas numa janela de vidro. Voldemort deixou a sua vítima momentaneamente de lado, para abrir a janela, deixando entrar uma elegante coruja-das-torres com uma mensagem.

- Não é possível… - murmurou Voldemort para consigo. _Uma carta de Dumbledore?_

- Bella, podes brincar um pouco com ele enquanto leio isto – disse ele sem olhar para os outros, que não se aperceberam de quem era a carta.

Bellatrix sorriu ainda mais do que antes, se é que fosse possível – Será um prazer, meu senhor…

E começou a fazer-lhe um corte bem lento e profundo, desde o baixo-ventre até ao externo, deixando um vislumbre dos órgãos interiores à vista.

O homem loiro estava tão verde que parecia fora de prazo; não aguentou mais. Levou a mão à boca e saiu rapidamente, com os olhos fortemente fechados. Greyback parecia estar numa festa interior; só lhe faltava abanar a cauda e pôr a língua de fora, como os cães, a arfar de contentamento… aliás, pouco faltava para isso.

Enquanto decorria o festim para os outros dois e o suplício para o tal de Luthargo, Voldemort estava completamente absorto na carta com a caligrafia bem definida do seu maior oponente. O seu semblante ficava cada vez mais carregado, a cada linha que lia. As mãos começaram a tremer-lhe, embora ele nem o notasse.

- NÃOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bellatrix assustou-se com o berro do seu amo, parando imediatamente de sorrir e de torturar Luthargo. – Meu senhor…? – perguntou a medo. Nunca vira o Lord das Trevas tremer tão convulsivamente. A carta estaria enfeitiçada? Seria ódio? A sua mente deixou de formular perguntas quando viu Voldemort virar-se na sua direcção, com os olhos focados em coisa nenhuma, mais vermelhos do que o costume, as fossas que tinha em vez do nariz perigosamente dilatadas… isso não era nada bom sinal.

- CRUCIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou Voldemort apontando para Bellatrix e Luthargo ao mesmo tempo. Ambos gritaram, contorcendo-se, Bellatrix mais do que Luthargo, que estava já no limbo. O Lord olhou para o homem, directa e intensamente, que o olhou de volta, como se a lucidez lhe tivesse vindo por momentos. Uma súbita e improvável hipótese passou-lhe pela mente, permitindo-o ter um certo vislumbre de compreensão do que sucedera. Quando Voldemort se apercebeu disso, apontou directamente para o homem, murmurando baixinho, com rancor – Avada Kedavra.

Um jacto de luz verde atingiu-o, mas não antes de impedir que um leve sorriso lhe aflorasse aos lábios abertos pelos cortes.

Greyback não demorou a saltar para cima do corpo sem vida, começando a sua mais preciosa tarefa: o desmembramento.

Bellatrix estava com um olhar tristonho, já que tinha perdido a sua maior diversão, para além de ter sido vítima, mais uma vez, da fúria que tomava conta do seu senhor.

Este virou-lhe as costas, voltando-se de novo para a janela, ignorando a coruja que esperava pela resposta, piando baixinho, ao seu lado.

- Bella… chama os outros, imediatamente! Temos problemas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.:** _E aki tá a desaparecida!!! haha desculpem n ter postado antes, mas não consegui arranjar tempo -.-' Isto em época de testes é muito mau... mas pronto, aki tá mais um capítulo um pouco mais violento, desta vez fora de Hogwarts ^^ O que será que o Voldie queria do Luthargo??? isso é o será revelado a seu tempo ;-P Bjos a todos o que andam a ler a fic: para os que comentam, um muito obrigada! Aos que não: espero que ao menos se estejam a divertir com a história ^^ mesmo se não tiverem conta aqui no , podem enviar reviews à mesma! Bjoooooooooooo_


	11. Capítulo X

**N.A.:**_ OMG, demorei séculos, eu sei, mas não pude mesmo! Pra quem tá cheia de trabalho na escola e apenas pode ir ao PC aos fins-de-semana... é a vida! Demoro, mas posto! ^^ Espero que gostem deste cap... faltava entrar aqui uma pessoa muito importante... hehehe XD _

_Reviews plz!!!!!!!_

**X**

Line acordou subitamente, assustada. Ainda estava na enfermaria, mas não era nisso que pensava.

- Shhh, calma, está tudo bem… - sussurrou uma voz reconfortante que ela conhecia de ginjeira.

- Ah, és tu… o que estás aqui a fazer? Não devias estar lá em baixo?

- E conheces alguém que me dê ordens? – disse enquanto surgia um sorrisinho cínico na sua boca - Um verdadeiro Slytherin não obedece a regras que não sejam as suas… - mas voltou a ficar de semblante sério - Estava preocupado contigo…

Line sorriu. Aquele rapaz era mais do que aparentava para todos… e ela era das poucas pessoas que o conhecia verdadeiramente. Ela sabia que ele guardava aquele segredo da sua verdadeira maneira de ser, embora não tivesse a certeza absoluta do porquê. Ele sabia que ela tinha também um grande segredo dentro dela, fortemente encerrado, mas também não fazia perguntas. Eram sinceros um com o outro, o que lhes valeu uma amizade estranhamente forte e segura. Raramente eram vistos juntos, mas de vez em quando, escapavam-se durante a noite apenas para conversarem na Sala Precisa.

Os seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando a voz dele voltou a falar – Mas tiveste um pesadelo? Ou foi apenas mais uma enchente de memórias?

Ele sabia que não era a primeira vez que lhe acontecia aquilo. E como sempre, a resposta era sempre a mesma, em conjunto com um encolher de ombros:

- São apenas memórias…

E ele sabia que não eram apenas memórias. Eram memórias com receios, medos, sentimentos em turbilhão, conhecimento que precisava de voltar a ficar enterrado no seu subconsciente... mas toda a situação adversa que viviam nos últimos tempos não ajudava… e ela sabia que ele sabia disso. No entanto, respeitavam o espaço de cada um, por mais curiosos que estivessem. Eram faces diferentes da mesma moeda. Muitas das vezes ficavam em silêncio, apenas aproveitando e desfrutando da companhia um do outro. Era uma ligação semelhante à que ela tinha com Ty, mas enquanto que com ele andava sempre, com este rapaz a história era ligeiramente diferente… ele necessitava de estar longe dela durante a maioria do tempo, e ela dele. Para o bem dos dois.

Suspiro ruidoso.

- Line, eu sei que não são apenas memórias… eu nunca falei acerca deste assunto contigo, mas estás a definhar! Há algo que te está a destruir, e eu quero saber o que é! Quero ajudar-te!...

- Se alguém te ouve dizer isso interna-te em St. Mungus… - brincou ela – A tua reputação vai por água abaixo…

Ele quase que resfolegou – Por isso é que não ando ao pé de ti… não quero que os teus amigos deixem de falar contigo por pensarem que foste influenciada por mim… que te levei por maus caminhos…

- Sim, o Ty iria ficar em estado de choque… e o Harry… - desatou às gargalhadas.

O rapaz fez rapidamente um feitiço silenciador, com ar ofendido – Mas como é que de repente te dás com o Potter-Cabeça-de-Vento? Ele não tem nada dentro daquele crânio de papel. Espanta-me como é que a Granger se dá com ele… não têm nada em comum!

- Talvez tenham em comum o facto de te odiarem… - mas vendo a expressão cabisbaixa do amigo, ficou com um tom mais suave, tal como quando quer que os outros se sintam melhor – Tu gostas mesmo dela, não é Draco?

O loiro desde-sempre-e-eternamente-inimigo-do-Potter, orgulho da família Malfoy, o Príncipe dos Slytherin, o adorador de Puros-Sangue e trocista dos Sangues de Lama, era um rapaz normalíssimo, simples (dentro dos possíveis), que aprendera desde cedo a ser um grande actor perante a sociedade, aparentando ser quem não é, apenas para ser respeitado como qualquer Malfoy: com medo provocado e enraizado nas outras pessoas. Além disso, amava a sua supostamente grande inimiga: Hermione Granger. Sempre tivera de a fazer sofrer mais que aos outros, não para ganhar prazer com isso, mas para a proteger.

- É, parece que sim… porque é que não me fazes o que te pedi?

- Draco, eu não te vou apagar a memória apenas para ver se esqueces a Granger! Eu ainda acredito que pode haver esperança.

- Mas tu vives no mundo real?! Ela odeia-me! Eu supostamente também a odeio! E cheguei a desejar isso mesmo… ela consegue ser insuportavelmente irritante de tão sabichona que é…

- Mas vocês têm coisas em comum… se tivesses a oportunidade de falar com ela civilizadamente…

- Line, não é possível haver conversas civilizadas entre nós. Não pode haver, nunca! É por isso que consigo arranjar forças e paciência em quantidades industriais para aturar a Pansy. Se o meu pai chega a desconfiar sequer que eu gosto da… Hermione… - suspiro – Eu nem quero imaginar o que ele faria. És a única em quem confio…

- Eu sei, e agradeço por isso… - e deram as mãos, cúmplices. Mais uma vez caíram no silêncio significativo já habitual.

Passado um tempo, já ela estava a cair no sono de novo, Draco volta à carga – Line… vais-me contar o que se passa?

Ela sabia do que ele estava a falar. Mais uma vez, suspirou – Hás-de saber… tal como tu proteges a Granger ao andares às turras com ela e companhia limitada, eu protejo-vos a todos ao guardar o meu segredo… se te contasse… - abanou a cabeça, como que a afastar uma ideia horrível - Acredita, é melhor assim…

Draco estava exasperado. Sim, ele não era bem o que as pessoas pensavam, mas algumas manias eram bem genuínas e verdadeiras. A única pessoa que não gastava tão rapidamente o seu já carente stock de paciência era Line.

- Mas eu detesto ver-te assim! Diz-me o que posso fazer…

- Se te disser… prometes que não fazes perguntas?

- Ok, o que quiseres. – respondeu ele demasiado rápido para ter percebido o que implicava para a sua curiosidade a condição que ela lhe havia imposto. Ele só percebeu quando viu o sorriso misterioso que lhe surgira na cara.

- O teu pai fala das 'reuniões' lá em casa?

- S-sim… - respondeu um Draco com ar confuso - mas o que é que…?

- Concordaste com as minhas condições, por isso não faças perguntas. – cortou ela – Preciso que utilizes o teu talento de actor para convenceres o teu pai a convencer o 'chefe' dele que se vier é o melhor para todos eles… tens de o convencer disso…

- O que…? Mas do que é que estás a falar?!?

- Draco, não me faças perder a paciência… - disse Line sonolenta a esfregar as têmporas. Estava cansada, precisava de dormir urgentemente – Apenas faz o que eu te pedi, se queres ajudar-me…

- Ok… - disse o loiro sem expressão. Mal Line se aconchegara numa boa posição, caíra imediatamente no sono. Ele estava a juntar algumas peças do puzzle.

- É claro…! De que outra forma poderias conhecer o santo Potter? Aposto que ele está com algum plano para salvar o dia mais uma vez e…

Line grunhiu algo como "nhãum é 'anto nhem 'alva o diã…". Draco gargalhou. Só mesmo a Line para dar a entender que o cabeça-rachada não tinha complexo de herói… e talvez nem fosse apenas isso… Line sempre parecia saber mais do que os outros, embora nem sempre o demonstrasse. Será que ela se uniu a ele e ao bando para encontrar uma solução para aquele terrível problema? Bem, seria difícil com o Potter já tendo rotulado todos os Slytherins (graças à sua pessoa) como… bem, para ser civilizado, digamos que não muito boas pessoas. De certeza que ele não iria confiar numa Slytherin… ou iria?

Olhou para uma Line adormecida, pensativo. Se ela tivesse falado com ele… aí o caso mudaria de figura… aí de certeza (ou quase, já que ele ainda duvidava que existisse algo de minimamente inteligente e perspicaz naquela cabeça aluada) que ele iria confiar nela; ou pelo menos iria mantê-la debaixo de olho. Não, de certeza que confia nela plenamente… de que outra maneira é que ela o chamaria de 'Harry'? Já tinha o mínimo de confiança com ela, isso era certo… mas… pela maneira como a amiga lhe tinha feito o pedido… até parecia que a ideia tinha… surgido dela!?

Era bem capaz… mas então… não seria a Granger a mente brilhante do grupo? Ou mesmo Dumbledore? Sim, não havia dúvida que sem o velho nada se fazia, principalmente tudo o que metia em risco a segurança do seu precioso protegido… ele tinha o nariz metido nisso de certeza; ainda para mais sendo Director… mas ultimamente andava com um ar meio desesperado, como se não encontrasse a solução para o problema… mas então…

Lembrou-se. E se o Potter fosse tal e qual como a Line num aspecto em particular? Sempre se apercebera que o Potter fazia tudo para salvar os amigos… Line sempre quis deixar os amigos fora de confusões, embora nem sempre isso acontecesse…

_Bingo! O Potter está a fazer algo (finalmente!) sem os seus preciosos amiguinhos para não os comprometer… é claro que tem a ajuda do santo barbudo do Director, e a Line… não sei como, mas ela sabe de algo que mais ninguém sabe ou sequer desconfia… aposto que o Dumbledore não consegue entrar na mente dela… haha, é a minha menina! Estou orgulhoso dela… no entanto, algo o fez confiar nela para se aproximar do Potter, o que não imagino o que possa ser… e que ideia é que ela teve que mais ninguém conseguiu percepcionar? Preciso de falar com o meu pai, saber o que foi falado na última 'reunião'._

Voltou a olhá-la. Ela dormia profundamente, agora. Draco depositou-lhe um beijo casto na testa, fazendo o mínimo de ruído para não acordar a amiga enquanto saía. Não conseguiu evitar pensar que Hermione ficaria surpreendida pela rapidez de raciocínio e a sua lógica inegável. Teve de fazer um esforço para que o pensamento se dirigisse para Line de novo.

Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela iria ter de lhe contar o plano; apenas não o fazia agora para o proteger. _Tipicamente Line Nelini! Ah, e Potter também…_ por enquanto, ia fazer o que ela lhe pedira… só esperava que o pai não o conhecesse tão bem como poderia supor.

Draco estava tão embrenhado em pensamentos que não ouviu o ligeiro silvo de algo fino e pontiagudo a cortar o ar na sua direcção…

_(continua...)_


	12. Capítulo XI

**XI**

_- Mãe! Mãe!_

_- Tem calma, querida, já passa…_

_- Mãe, isto dói! O que se passa? O que é que me está a acontecer?_

_Ouve-se um suspiro de desalento. A mulher que estava ao seu lado olhava-a com lágrimas nos olhos._

_- Estás-te a recordar do que devias ter aprendido durante os últimos três anos… já vai passar… - dizia ela enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos ensopados em suor._

_Nova onda de dor. A cabeça parecia que lhe ia explodir a qualquer momento. Mais valia…_

_- AHHH! MÃE, FAZ COM QUE PARE!!! NÃO AGUENTO!!!_

_- Já vai passar, filha, já passa… Shh… desculpa mas tem de ser… _

_- Mas porquê? Dói tanto!_

_- Tu és diferente… és especial…_

_- Estou farta de o ser! Não quero ser especial!_

_- Isso não é algo que possas escolher, já nasceu contigo…_

_- Quem me dera não ter nascido…_

_Tinha falado demais. Conseguia agora ver dor profunda transparecer dos olhos daquela mulher que era a sua mãe. _

_- Desculpa… - começou a menina._

_- Chega. – cortou a mãe com olhar distante – Não digas essas coisas… se não fosses tu estaria completamente sozinha… achas bem?_

_A menina fez um esforço para abanar a cabeça, já que se abrisse a boca apenas conseguiria gritar._

_A mãe dela chegou-se mais perto, colocando a pequena cabeça entre as mãos, olhando-a bem nos olhos – Eu amo-te mais do que imaginas, mais do que a minha própria vida. Ainda não consegues perceber bem o que isso implica, mas acredita em quem nunca te mentiu na vida. És minha filha e és única! Jamais te trocaria por outra pessoa. Jamais! – e acrescentou mais serenamente - Ainda nos hás-de salvar a todos, minha pequena…_

_A pequena Line, embora com a dor de cabeça a aumentar de novo, percebeu que havia mais alguma mensagem nas entrelinhas do que acabara de ouvir._

_Subitamente, a dor de cabeça aumentou vertiginosamente, fazendo com que a menina deixasse de ver e pensar alguma coisa… só restava a reacção natural e inerente ao ser humano: gritar._

_Antes de desmaiar, ainda ouviu uma pequena voz a dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem._

Gritos…

_- Tudo vai ficar bem, minha pequena…_

Gritos a aumentar de volume… gritos que não eram os seus…

Abriu os olhos em sobressalto. Com um pulo, pôs-se direita na cama, a olhar em frente sem nada enxergar por um momento.

_Eram apenas recordações…_ pensou ela.

Voltou a ouvir gritos de novo.

Agora notava bem de onde vinham: a entrada da enfermaria estava com alguns professores que transportavam algo ou alguém. Ao olhar para a janela, percebeu que ainda estava de noite; no entanto, estava bem desperta.

- Sim, sim, coloquem-no aqui, ao lado da menina Nelini…

Ninguém parecia ter reparado que ela estava acordada. Ao ter a vista desimpedida pela mme. Pomfrey, viu quem era a nova vítima: Draco Malfoy.

- Draco… - balbuciou com voz fraca sem despregar os olhos dele.

O loiro estava inconsciente. Tinha a roupa manchada de sangue rubro, fresco, recente. Os cabelos normalmente perfeitos estavam desmazelados.

- … Mas quem é que o mandou vir para estas bandas? Que mania que têm em pensar que nada lhes vai acontecer a eles…

Line estava a iniciar a sua martirização de novo. Afinal, ele tinha ficado preocupado com ela! E tinha-a ido visitar àquela hora da noite para não a ligarem a ele e à sua fama… para a proteger! E ela nada fizera para o ajudar…

- A culpa é minha… perdoa-me Draco…

Dumbledore também lá estava. Foi o único a reparar no que ela dizia e como olhava para o loiro. Ao se chegar ao pé dela, reparou que os ses olhos estavam brilhantes e que não se despregavam do jovem desacordado. Tapava a boca inconscientemente com uma das mãos.

- Line…? - chamou carinhosamente para não a assustar – Está tudo bem contigo?

Apenas quando acabou de falar é que a jovem olhou para ele. Estava com ar desesperado, desalentado.

- Não pude fazer nada… - segredou ela – Não pude…

- Não, não podias… estavas a dormir. Além disso, duvido que conseguisses fazer alguma cois…

- Ele vai ficar bem? É muito grave?

- Não, se reparares apenas lhe acertou os braços e creio que a clavícula… não creio que corra perigo de vida.

Line expirou longamente, fechando os olhos. O Director acabara de lhe tirar um peso de cima.

- 'Ele' já respondeu? – perguntou ela bruscamente.

O Director sabia de quem ela falava. Suspirou – Ainda não… mas ele pode estar em qualquer lado! A coruja precisa de tempo para fazer uma viagem, principalmente se for a longas distâncias…

- Acha que ele vai responder? – e olhou para Dumbledore novamente.

- Tenho a certeza.

- Como é que pode ter a certeza?

Silêncio. Olharam-se longamente, um tentando perscrutar os pensamentos do outro.

- Não quero ser rude, mas creio que conheço Voldemort melhor do que tu. Afinal, fui professor dele; convivi com ele durante muitos anos…

Line olhava-o estranhamente – Sim, certamente que o conhece melhor do que eu… espero sinceramente que tenha razão.

O velho Director era bastante perspicaz, notando a estranheza da conversa – Line, há alguma coisa que me queiras contar?

Ela abanou a cabeça após ponderar um momento - Não… nada.

_Tal e qual o Harry… oh, Merlin! Já não me chegava um?_

Acenou suavemente, sem despregar os olhos dela – Muito bem, então…

Pomfrey dirigiu-se a Dumbledore muito depressa – Albus, preciso de ajuda aqui! Algumas agulhas passaram muitíssimo perto do coração, abaixo da clavícula… os estragos foram um pouco piores do que pensávamos ao início… vou precisar de alguém aqui… há algumas noites que não durmo, isto está a pôr-me louca…

_Perto do coração? Oh meu deus… Draco…_

O Director pareceu ter mais anos em cima depois da declaração de Pomfrey. – Bem… talvez um aluno? – ponderou mais um pouco, olhou para Line e respondeu à enfermeira sem desviar o olhar – E que tal a menina Granger?

Line ficou alerta. A Granger a tratar do Malfoy???

- Ela é extremamente competente, excelente aluna e creio que apenas algumas dicas e ela já poderia ser a sua ajudante…

Pomfrey ponderou na proposta, até lhe surgir um brilho nos olhos – Creio que ela será perfeita! O senhor Malfoy tem de aprender a lidar com qualquer tipo de pessoa… está demasiado habituado a mordomias.

Line quase que deixou escapar um sorriso. Isso seria perfeito! Ele não iria morrer de certeza… só se fosse de amores.

- Menina Line… de certeza que não tem nada para me dizer? – perguntou Dumbledore mais uma vez.

Line sorriu desta vez – Nada… apenas estou feliz por saber que a Granger vai estar aqui a tratar dele… ela é uma feiticeira fabulosa, de certeza que vai cuidar muito bem dele…

- Mas creio que é do conhecimento geral a antipatia que nutrem um pelo outro… não tens receio que o plano possa correr mal?

- Não. A Granger parece demasiado íntegra para matar o Malfoy apenas pela inimizade… é, acho que ela vai cuidar bem dele, mesmo que ele não o mereça…

- E da parte do senhor Malfoy? Não acha que ele pode deitar tudo a perder?

- Ao início pode parecer que sim… mas não se vão matar um ao outro, isso é certo.

- Como tens tanta certeza?

Line utilizou as palavras do Director - Não quero ser rude, mas creio que o conheço melhor do que o senhor. Afinal, fui colega dele, da mesma casa; convivi com ele durante muitos anos, e mesmo o senhor sabendo surpreendentemente tudo o que se passa neste castelo, não pode vigiar todas estas pessoas 24 horas por dia…

O mais velho olhava-a intensamente – Sim, certamente que o conheces melhor do que eu… - e atentava no olhar com que a jovem olhava para o loiro. _Esta rapariga… é única, com certeza. O que será que sabe acerca do jovem Malfoy que mais ninguém aparenta saber?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**N.A.:**_ Mais uma rixazinha entre a Line e o Dumbledore! XD eu adoro pôr estes dois um contra o outro... mas tudo tem uma razão de ser!!! ;-P lol E então? Pra quem estava preocupad(a)o com o Draco, já está mais descansado(a)???? ^^ não acharam mesmo que eu o ia matar, pois não?! huhuhu, mas aind amuita água vai correr debaixo da ponte, como se costuma dizer... Hasta la vista!!! **Reviews, plz!!!!!!**_

_P. para Nel Potter: Nel, se não me comentares, nem sabes o que te faço!!!!!!! Há séculos que me dizes que vais deixar um review e ainda NADA!!!!! Quando as aulas começarem, nem sabes o que te faço!!! RRrrrrrr!!!!! *armada em gata assanhada* Os restantes leitores(as) não façam caso, isto é exclusivo para o Nel Potter! Só esse é que esfolo vivo se não receber nada dele... ^^_


	13. Capítulo XII

**XII**

Albus Dumbledore dirigiu-se ao trio maravilha, mas desta vez, para falar com Hermione.

- Peço desculpa se estou a interromper alguma coisa, mas é urgente. Menina Granger, poderia fazer o obséquio de me acompanhar à enfermaria?

A morena estava espantada, tal como os outros dois.

- S-Sim, é claro professor Dumbledore… passa-se alguma coisa?

- Passa, mas primeiro preciso que me acompanhe… seria muito solicitar a sua ajuda neste momento?

Os olhos dela brilharam – Não, é claro que não, tudo o que eu puder fazer para ajudar será um prazer!!!!

Harry olhou para Dumbledore impertinente e questionadoramente. Ele não tinha deixado claro que não queria os amigos envolvidos em nada que metesse o problema das agulhas?

Dumbledore apenas lhe sorriu, mas contrariamente ao que normalmente acontecia, Harry não ficou calmo.

- O que é que se passa? – perguntou o moreno num tom que não deixava margem para dúvidas que estava levemente irritado.

- Não te preocupes, Harry, se quiserem, tu e o senhor Weasley podem acompanhar-nos… mas no final, apenas a menina Granger poderá dizer se aceita a proposta ou não…

Hermione dirigiu-se baixinho ao amigo – Harry, não sejas assim! Tu sabes que desde que possa ajudar em alguma coisa, faço-o de bom grado!

- Sim, é disso mesmo que tenho receio… - rematou ele ainda mais baixinho.

- O que é que disseste?

- Nada, nada, esquece…

Ao chegarem à enfermaria, mme. Pomfrey saiu logo, fechando a porta atrás de si, impedindo-os de verem alguma coisa. Tinha grandes olheiras e um ar muitíssimo cansado.

- Menina Granger, que bom que aqui está!

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? O que se passa?

- Houve mais um aluno que foi vítima das agulhas… - e vendo o ar preocupado do trio, apressou-se em acrescentar – Mas não há grande perigo, isto se a menina Granger me quiser ajudar.

- Sim, sim, é claro!!!!! – suspirou ela – Mas o que é que lhe aconteceu?

- Ele tinha vindo visitar a menina Nelini a meio da noite, e creio que quando se foi embora foi apanhado desprevenido…

Harry ficou imediatamente alerta. Quem é que a tinha ido visitar durante a noite? Teria sido Ty? Merlin, ela devia estar devastada…

- As agulhas já saíram do corpo, não havendo perigo para quem o tratar… mas eu estou muitíssimo cansada, há já muitas noites e dias que não durmo nada… precisava da ajuda de alguém. Foi o professor Dumbledore que ma sugeriu. Como ninguém de St. Mungus pode vir, será que…?

Hermione pôs imediatamente um ar extremamente profissional – É claro que pode contar comigo para o que for necessário, mme. Pomfrey! Não sou medibruxa, mas creio que basta que me dê umas luzes do que é necessário que o faço com prontidão!

Albus piscou um olho a Pomfrey – Eu não te disse? Ela é a pessoa ideal.

O ego de Hermione inchou. Ron revirava os olhos – Mas afinal quem é que foi a vítima?

- Foi o grande amigo da Line, o Ty Walker? – perguntou o moreno.

A resposta chegou a correr pelo corredor: Sophie e Ty vinham naquela direcção.

Harry pareceu confuso – Mas… então…?

Mme. Pomfrey parecia levemente irritada – Mas estes miúdos não sabem que é perigoso andar pelos corredores nesta altura?

Dumbledore desculpou-se – Bem, vejo-vos mais tarde, tenho assuntos para tratar… vejam se não se metem em sarilhos… Boa sorte, menina Granger. - e afastou-se pelo corredor.

Quando o duo chegou, Ty perguntou imediatamente – A Line já pode sair da enfermaria, não? Soubemos que alguém foi vítima de novo… ela precisa de sair daí.

- Hum… concordo. – disse Harry indeciso – Ela já deve ter visto inferno que chegue… - e teve uma enorme vertigem, tendo de se agarrar a Ron para não cair. Sentia o mundo a girar à roda.

- Harry…? O que foi isso?

Ty olhou-o – Potter, estás-te a sentir bem?

- S-Sim… - mas foi atacado por uma nova sensação estranha, desta vez de dor. Ouviram-se gritos de dentro da enfermaria.

- A Line… - disse Harry fracamente – Ela não está bem…

Sophie e Ron olharam-no incrédulos. Apenas Hermione e Ty pareciam não ter notado a estranheza da situação, sendo que se dirigiram aos mais velhos – Por favor, têm de nos deixar entrar…

Assim que mme. Pomfrey abriu a porta, avisou Hermione – Menina Granger, previno-a que tem de deixar de lado afrontas passadas… ele está mesmo muito mal. Se queremos que ele sobreviva, tem de deixar de olhar para ele como até agora.

Todos ficaram com um ar desconfiado. Entraram.

A primeira coisa que Harry viu mal entrou foi a figura aparentemente frágil de Line, tremendo ligeiramente, a tapar inconscientemente a boca com a mão, olhando aterrorizada para o que quer que se encontrasse na cama ao lado. Estava visivelmente a sofrer com o que quer que se tivesse passado.

Harry foi a correr ter com ela, tentando acalmá-la com palavras sussurradas com suavidade, como se ela fosse uma criança que precisasse de ser protegida.

- Shh, está tudo bem, está tudo bem…

Line agarrou-se a ele, escondendo a cara no seu ombro – Não… não pode… não o Draco… não ele… por favor…

Harry gelou. Ao olhar finalmente para quem se encontrava na cama ao lado dela, viu um rapaz da sua idade, loiro, que ele conhecia demasiado bem. Ou, pelo menos, era isso que estava convencido.

- O Malfoy??? – perguntou ele, Sophie, Hermione e Ron ao mesmo tempo. Ty estava absolutamente calmo, não obstante o facto de se sentir levemente nauseado pela cena que presenciava.

Draco Malfoy ardia em febre, revirando os olhos sob as pálpebras em delírio. As feridas no peito estavam ao que parecia, a inflamar rapidamente, alastrando o mal para o braço esquerdo. Havia o que parecia serem frestas ou cortes na carne por todo o ombro, alastrando lentamente para o resto do braço.

- Mas… era apenas na clavícula… - murmurava Pomfrey sem entender como aquilo era possível.

Hermione rapidamente se recuperou do choque. Pegou na toalha que tinha mais à mão, enfeitiçando-a para permanecer constantemente gelada, pondo-a imediatamente sobre a testa do loiro em delírio. Ele pareceu acalmar um pouco.

- Herm… ne… Herm… - murmurava ele repetidamente.

Line deu um pequeno e efémero sorriso ao ouvir aquilo, mas ninguém o viu, já que estava tapado pelo ombro reconfortante do moreno. Ela agradecia mentalmente por ele a ir reconfortar. Ela não conseguia parar de olhar para o amigo deitado ao seu lado. Assim, pelo menos, escusava de olhar. Poderia evitar recriminar-se pelo sucedido.

Pomfrey começou logo a ralhar – Saiam imediatamente daqui!!! Todos vocês!!! Apenas a menina Granger pode ficar. Menina Nelini, pode sair também, já lhe dei alta. Senhor Potter, senhor Walker, podem ajudá-la? Creio que ela tenha ficado fragilizada com esta situação, mas tem de sair daqui…

- Harry…? – perguntou uma voz que não deixava transparecer nada de bom.

Ao se virarem para a entrada, depararam-se com uma ruiva que deitava fumo pelas orelhas.

Harry deu um pulo, fazendo com que Line levantasse a cabeça; ele abraçou-a com mais força, num sentido protector. Ele conhecia bem a grande capacidade da ruiva fazer feitiços difíceis de serem retirados. Ginny Weasley ficou momentaneamente pálida, lançando olhares mortíferos para Line.

Ty, perspicaz como sempre, olhou para a amiga e para Harry, vendo um pouco de medo e receio do que a ruiva poderia fazer. Rapidamente se dispôs a empurrar a Weasley júnior para fora da enfermaria. Ela barafustava.

- NÂO!!! EU QUERO FALAR COM ELE!!! É SÓ ISSO!!!

Toda a gente ouvia a voz dela e de Ty, que falava num tom baixo, embora audível.

- Olha, Weasley, sinceramente não é a melhor altura para isso…

- MAS EU QUERO FALAR COM ELE!!! ACHAS QUE VAIS SER TU A IMPEDIR-ME, WALKER???

- Não, apenas quero explicar-te a situação antes que tomes decisões e atitudes precipitadas… vamos para uma sala, lá explico-te tudo…

Mme. Pomfrey ficou que nem um tomate, ao ver os outros ainda lá dentro – Mas vocês vão ficar aí especados?! Saiam-me já daqui!!! RUA!!!

Harry tentou ajudar Line a levantar-se, mas mal o seu olhar caíra em Draco, ficou sem forças nas pernas. Teria caído se Harry não a segurasse. O moreno decidiu então pegá-la ao colo, mesmo com os protestos da outra.

Ron prontificou-se a ajudar – Harry, queres que te ajude a…?

O amigo cortou-o – Não, Ron, não é preciso… vai lá ter abaixo; cuida da Sophie, ok? A Line e o Ty iriam ter um ataque se lhe acontecesse alguma coisa…

Line trocou um olhar 'conversador' rápido com Hermione, o que deixou a mais velha pasma. Ninguém notou.

Enquanto se afastavam dos dois Gryffindors, Line continuava a queixar-se e a protestar.

- Harry… não, eu sou pesada. A sério, eu consigo andar…

- Só se levitasses… o que não seria difícil, desde que mostrasses as tuas asas escondidas… - brincou ele, piscando-lhe um olho verde brilhante.

Ela ficou ainda mais pálida – Eu não sou um anjo… nem nada que se pareça. Seria mais demónio… isso sim.

Harry mudou de conversa, ficando com um ar mais sério – Então… dás-te muito bem com o Malfoy, hem? Pelo menos foi o que me pareceu, ficaste mesmo mal quando o viste… esqueci-me de que pertencem à mesma casa…

Ela arriscou um olhar para o moreno, que a carregava. Ele estava com as narinas levemente dilatadas, o olhar faiscava. Não a olhava. Ela sentia a sua respiração pesada e quente.

- Ele é melhor do que as pessoas pensam… - ao ver o ar carrancudo do moreno, arriscou – É impressão minha ou estás com ciúmes? Ciúmes do Malfoy? – perguntou ela com um tom animado e divertido.

Ele olhou-a como se ela afirmasse algo completamente desconexo. Estava vermelho digno de um Weasley.

- É claro que não!!!! Onde é que foste buscar semelhante ideia?! Francamente, eu…! Com ciúmes do Malfoy…! Não estás boa da cabeça…

Line ria agora.

-----

Enquanto eles se afastavam, Ron e Sophie tinham ficado para trás, sem serem notados. Continuavam com um ar desconfiado. Ron aproximou-se dela, enquanto olhava os outros dois a afastarem-se.

- Não sou o único a quem estão a esconder coisas, não é? – e olhou para ela – Estou certo?

Ela suspirou, chateada – Pois assim parece… isto está-me a cheirar mal… a Line e o Ty nunca me esconderam nada até agora… por que razão mo fariam agora?

- Digo o mesmo do Harry e da Hermione… principalmente do Harry. A minha irmã deve ter apanhado um choque ao ver que ele se dava bem com uma Slytherin…

- Sim, é normal, mas… tinha de reagir daquela maneira? Quer dizer, eu também odeio os Slytherins, mas a Line é realmente diferente… - virou-se para Ron, dando-se conta que ainda não tinham sido apresentados formalmente – Huh, eu sou a Sophie King. Ainda não tínhamos falado nem sido apresentados…

- É verdade; desculpa, o erro também foi meu. – estendeu-lhe a mão – Ronald Weasley, mas por favor, chama-me Ron. Esquece o meu nome completo…

Ela riu, assentindo. – Que tal se formássemos uma equipa?

- O que queres dizer?

- Podíamos tentar saber por nós mesmos o que se passa! Ambos detestamos os Slytherin, ambos somos dos Gryffindor, ambos queremos saber o que se passa aqui, ambos temos mau feitio… pelo menos é o que os outros dizem. Eu prefiro dizer que tenho uma personalidade forte e bem vincada, que não verga com facilidade… soa muito melhor! – brincou ela.

As orelhas de Ron enrubesceram – Como é que sabes que tenho uma personalidade… forte e bem vincada?

Ela riu – A tua fama já vai longe… mas acredita, eu compreendo-te…

- Aleluia! – brincou ele lançando as mãos ao ar. – Concordo, temos de nos unir e ver se descobrimos alguma coisa por nós mesmos…

E desceram juntos em direcção às masmorras.

oOo

Ginny, depois de muito discutir, e Ty, depois de muito tentar explicar, lá fez entrar alguma coisa dentro da cabeça da ruiva teimosa.

Ginny precisou de algum tempo para digerir a informação. Com que então o Harry confiava _nela_? Numa Slytherin?

- Mas… olha lá, Ginny… posso chamar-te Ginny? – ela acenou – Afinal, o que é que aconteceu entre vocês? Vocês não…?

- Não, não namoramos… mas ainda não interiorizei isso… eu sei que o erro é meu, mas não me consigo conter! – suspirou ela.

- Tens de ultrapassar isso! Tens de ser forte!

- Isso é fácil de se dizer… - ironizou ela.

Ty ficou cabisbaixo – Ginny, uma das primeiras vítimas era uma rapariga pela qual eu estava apaixonado… não me digas que é fácil falar.

Ginny ficou sem fala; só lhe apetecia bater em si própria – Oh, Merlin, peço imensa desculpa! Eu não sabia… eu…

- Não podias saber. Não te preocupes! Eu também tenho de conviver com isso, também tenho de ser forte!

Ginny ficou com ar mais aliviado – Sim, tens razão… aposto que és a consciência do grupo, não?

Ty deu uma risada – Sim, tens razão… se não fosse eu não sei onde eles estariam… - brincou ele.

Ginny olhou-o atentamente, perscrutando a sua expressão – És um querido, Ty… nunca me tinha apercebido do quão maturo tu és.

Ele corou – Huh… b-bem… não vamos exagerar…

Ela abanava a cabeça, insistente – Estou a falar a sério. Ainda bem que me arrastaste para aqui… fizeste-me ver que estava errada. O Harry merece ficar ao lado de quem gosta.

- Tu também.

Ginny sorriu – E quem sabe se isso ainda não irá acontecer?

- Contigo talvez… agora comigo…

- Qual é o problema?

- As raparigas costumam achar que sou sério demais…

- Nada disso. Quero dizer, é claro que és responsável, isso vê-se, mas tens algo mais… além disso, és super parecido ao Lupin…

- Quem? Ao nosso antigo professor de DCAT, Remus Lupin?

- Esse mesmo.

- Quem me dera vir a ser metade do que ele é…

- Com a personalidade que tens, acredita que estás mais perto disso que muitos…

Ty ficou tocado - Obrigado. Bem, é melhor irmos andando para os dormitórios provisórios. – e fez menção de sair da sala de aula onde se encontravam.

- Tens razão. E… Ty…

- Sim? – perguntou ele parado à porta.

Ela suspirou – Obrigada por tudo mais uma vez. Devia ter-te conhecido há mais tempo… -

Aproximou-se dele e beijou-o rápida e suavemente. Saiu na frente dele, antes que o rapaz pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

Dirigiram-se juntos para baixo, com um Ty abananado a seguir uma ruiva estranhamente alegre escadaria abaixo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.A.:**_ E aqui está um novo cap!!! ^^ tenho de o postar agora pk depois não tenho tempo nenhum... isto de estudar e/ou trabalhar enquanto, por outro lado e sempre que se pode (mal haja um tempito livre), se está no vício (escrever fanfics) é extenuante... pelo menos psicologicamente... era tããããão bom se pudesse viver de escrever fanfics... *autora sonha beeeeeem alto* Reviews, plz!!!!!!!_


	14. Capítulo XIII

**XIII**

**N.A.1:**_ Oie!!!!! Não, não morri (ainda) e trouxe um cap quentinho!!! Um pequeno aviso: este cap é apenas Dr/Hr (Draco/Hermione), mas é por uma boa razão!!! Nada do que eu escrevo nesta fic é por acaso!!! Enjoy!!!!!! xD_

* * *

Mme. Pomfrey estava atarefada a preparar unguentos para evitar que aquela estranha reacção se espalhasse pelo resto do corpo do loiro. Nem ela nem Hermione dormiam há muito tempo, sempre alerta para o estado do loiro.

A morena já sabia algumas coisas que devia fazer, executando-as na perfeição. Estava agora mesmo a aplicar uma pomada espessa e gelada sobre o peito gretado do Slytherin, que estremeceu com o frio. A morena estava pasma – como é que um rapaz tão frio, tão mau, tão ruim… fosse tão quente? E não pensava apenas no calor da pele que sentia debaixo da sua mão… Vir a meio da noite para visitar uma amiga? Apenas para isso? Não soava nada a Draco Malfoy.

Até que se lembrou de Line: ficara assustada quando sentiu a voz da Slytherin amiga de Harry na sua mente… _"Ele é mais do que vocês pensam. Acredita, eu sei do que falo! Ele não é um monstro com cara de anjo diabólico, é sim alguém que tem de usar permanentemente uma máscara para tudo e todos… acredita em mim, Granger, por favor… ele __**é**__ boa pessoa_… _apenas não o pode admitir_…". Humpf, e quem acreditaria numa coisa dessas? Principalmente sobre uma pessoa que não sabia abrir a boca para dizer uma só palavra agradável, que não olhava os outros sem ser com desprezo, que…

Hesitou. E se fosse verdade?

Olhou para a face adormecida de Draco. Se não tivesse de conviver com aquela peste todos os anos, poderia facilmente induzir em erro e tomá-lo por um anjo caído do céu. Estava sereno, embora continuasse com os 'pesadelos', ou o que raio lhe estava a acontecer. A febre não baixara, o que obrigava a morena a repetir o feitiço, para que a toalha permanecesse gelada, constantemente.

- Herm… n… ne… - balbuciava ele. Parecia em agonia, agora.

Era sempre nestas alturas que ela se esquecia por completo do conceito de Draco Malfoy. Ela, tendo quase sempre as mãos geladas, punha-as de cada lado da face do rapaz. Ele arqueava o corpo; parecia sempre sufocar durante uma fracção de segundo, o que sempre a preocupava. Mas, lentamente, começava a expirar o ar contido por momentos, voltando a ter a respiração normalizada. Como se estivesse a libertar-se de uma prisão constante, permanentemente selada… e como se, de repente, se abrisse uma brecha de luz que deixava entrar ar fresco e puro para dentro daquele local escuro, sombrio, com ar viciado e na obscuridade.

Estava a tratar dele ao que parecia serem dias quando uma Pomfrey cansada e cheia de olheiras se dirigiu a ela.

- Menina Granger, poderia tomar conta dele sozinha por um tempo? Preciso de ir buscar mais ervas às estufas…

- Não se inquiete, mme. Pomfrey. Ele está seguro nas minhas mãos… - até a ela a frase lhe soou estranha.

Mal a anciã saiu, Hermione desejou ardentemente saber o que o loiro estava a sonhar que parecia assim tão real… que não o deixava descansar, fazendo com que as poções e loções curativas não tivessem o efeito desejado.

E lembrou-se do que poderia fazer! Mas ela não iria conseguir, aquilo devia estar fortemente protegido… ou não? Bem… talvez apenas precisasse de ter muita sorte (e esperar que o Director não a castigasse por causa disso) e aguardar até Draco ter outro ataque. O que não demorou muito tempo.

Mal o loiro se começara a agitar novamente, a morena tentou conjurar o Pensatório que havia no escritório do Director. Afinal, seria apenas emprestado durante uns minutos… isto se não estivesse fortemente protegido, o que duvidava…

Qual não foi o seu espanto quando o Pensatório apareceu à sua frente. Não hesitou: tocou com a ponta da varinha numa das fontes de Draco até ter a certeza de que estava lá tudo. De seguida, colocou o sonho no Pensatório. A imagem que se formara era bem escura… e não era nítida. Parecia que ela tinha mesmo de 'mergulhar'. Ao tocar naquela superfície, sentiu-se imediatamente a ser como que 'sugada' para dentro do objecto, em queda livre. Então a sensação era aquela…

Lembrou-se da descrição que Harry lhe fizera acerca da sensação de entrar num Pensatório… e nada do que se lembrava da conversa lhe tinha dado a ideia de como seria realmente… e percebe porquê – era inexplicável, uma sensação única…

Que acabou tão depressa como começou. Quando se deu conta, estava de pé, numa sala escura. Alguém gritava de dor… e outra pessoa ria… um riso maléfico, horroroso, que lhe fez arrepiar até aos pêlos mais pequeninos da nuca.

A voz arrepiante começou a falar – Então senhor Malfoy júnior… ainda quer salvar aquela 'coisa'? Aquela aberração da natureza? Nunca pensei que descesse tão baixo na minha consideração e na do seu pai… ele deve estar destroçado com o seu comportamento… não estás, Lucius?

Lentamente, Hermione consegue adaptar a sua visão à penumbra do local (embora tudo continuasse ligeiramente desfocado), vislumbrando o vulto de Lucius Malfoy que se encontrava junto a um outro completamente coberto com vestes negras. Não se lhe via a cara, mas não era necessário: ela sabia que quem se encontrava sob aquelas vestes negras era Voldemort.

Hermione estremeceu quando se viu a si própria, moribunda, coberta de sangue aos pés daqueles dois. Quase que teve um ataque: estava com o peito literalmente aberto, vendo-se o coração a bater muito fracamente. Tinham-lhe cortado uma orelha e o nariz e retirado parte da pele do pescoço, junto à garganta. Sentiu-se tonta com as fortes náuseas que sentia. Tentou vomitar, mas não conseguiu. Seria por estar no Pensatório? Muito a custo, levantou o olhar para a dupla assassina e notou o estranho olhar que Lucius Malfoy lançava para trás dela. Era de puro nojo, desapontamento violento… e ela virou-se.

Atrás de si encontrava-se alguém de joelhos no chão, um rapaz de cabelos claros, dobrado sobre si mesmo, com as mãos atadas atrás das costas; estava de tronco nu e a luz da lua cheia entrava por uma pequeníssima janela com grades, caindo sobre ele. A sua pálida pele das costas musculadas estava fortemente golpeada. Sentiu o seu coração apertar-se e apressou-se a ir ter com o jovem. Mal o fez, ele levantou a cabeça. Ela paralisou. Era Draco Malfoy. _Mas…_

Draco estava com uma expressão que ela nunca lhe vira, uma mistura de medo, desespero, e tristeza infinita. As lágrimas misturavam-se com o sangue dos múltiplos cortes – Por favor… matem-na! Mais vale que a matem do que a façam sofrer assim! Por Merlin, matem-na! Não a façam sofrer… ela não tem culpa… não a façam sofrer…

Estaria ele a falar dela?! Não podia ser… mas começou a juntar as peças. _Não pode ser…!_ Pensou ela com assombro._ Ele importa-se comigo? Mas sempre me odiou! _

Lá estava outra vez a risada horrível – Draco, Draco… já não és o primeiro a vir-me com essas falinhas mansas. Achas que ela me importa para alguma coisa?! Tu é que nos traíste! Traíste a tua família, traíste o nível a que pertences! És um traidor de sangue, tal como os Weasleys… tsc, tsc…

- Por favor… - tentou Draco novamente, com a voz cada vez mais fraca e mais desesperada – Eu não aguento vê-la sofrer mais! Já me castigaram o bastante!!!! Ela não tem nada a haver connosco! Apaguem-lhe a memória, então, deixem-na algures num sítio muggle onde possa ser encontrada e tratada, mas não lhe façam mais isso!!! Fiquem comigo! O que lhe quiserem mais fazer de mal façam-no a mim!!!

Desta vez foi Lucius que falou – Cavalheirismo, Draco?! A fazeres-te de herói? Pareces o santo Potter! Queres-te juntar à laia dele, é?! Eu nunca te deveria ter chamado de filho, sua aberração! Cá por mim continuávamos a acordá-la, para ela sentir bem cada sensação de ser mutilada… és uma vergonha, Draco, apaixonares-te por uma muggle…

Hermione deixou de respirar. _Apaixonado?... por… mim?_

O loiro mais velho continuava - Este sim, é o castigo que mereces! Conseguiste enganar-nos bem, estava convencido que a odiavas! Humpf. Sofreres por ela sem ela sequer se lembrar de ti? Hum… era uma boa punição, mas esta é bem melhor! Estou correcto, meu senhor?

O outro sibilava alguma coisa. Hermione viu movimento por detrás dos dois vultos, algo a serpentear o chão…_ai, não…!_

Lentamente, uma cobra gigantesca dirige-se a Draco, com a maldita língua a provar o ar, sentindo o pavor que o loiro sentia. Pára mesmo à sua frente, olhando-o nos olhos.

Draco fica ainda mais pálido – Não… por favor, Nagini, não lhe faças isso…

Voldemort solta uma gargalhada – A quem, a ela?! Meu querido, ela vai-te esmagar a ti… depois das tuas costelas perfurarem os teus pulmões e sufocares no teu próprio sangue, podemos fazer desta sangue de lama o que quisermos sem termos de te ouvir…!

- NÃÃÃÃOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Quem gritou desta vez foi Hermione, embora ninguém a tivesse ouvido. Ela tremia violentamente, tinha a cara marcada pelas lágrimas. Como era possível que Draco estivesse mergulhado em tamanho pesadelo? Mas ela não se lembrou que aquilo não era real; correu na direcção do loiro, tentando protegê-lo, infrutiferamente – as mãos passavam por ele. Ela não podia fazer nada para o ajudar, não podia impedir aquela cobra horrenda de se começar a enrolar no corpo cansado e mutilado de Draco, que já não falava. Embora a cobra apertasse o seu corpo e de se ouvirem ossos a estalarem, o loiro deu apenas um grito, continuando de cabeça baixa. Os olhos crispavam-se de dor, os lábios arreganhavam-se, mas ele nada dizia… até tombar para o lado, com a face serena, os olhos semi-abertos, meios-mortos.

Hermione não se lembrava de ter chorado tanto na sua vida. No entanto o mundo pareceu parar quando viu que os lábios do loiro se moviam. Apressou-se a aproximar-se, de maneira a poder perceber o que diziam.

- … Mione… Hermione… perdoa-me… por não te ter protegido…

E mais uma vez, a sensação estranha que a atingiu quando entrara no Pensatório voltou, desta vez para a atirar de volta à realidade, na enfermaria. Embora tivesse caído de pé, tremia tão violentamente que não se conseguiu aguentar, caindo no chão como se não soubesse andar.

_N-Não… Draco… não… Draco…_

E reparou finalmente que voltara à realidade. Mesmo assim, não conseguiu impedir que uma gigantesca náusea se apoderasse dela, fazendo-a vomitar. Lentamente, a sua respiração foi-se acalmando, tornando-se mais profunda, mais serena. Tremulamente, pegou a varinha e limpou o chão e a boca com um feitiço não verbal; ainda não confiava na sua voz.

Draco moveu-se. E se ele estivesse constantemente a ter aquele terrível pesadelo? O que é que ela poderia fazer?

Depois de enviar o Pensatório de novo ao local onde pertencia, apressou-se a recordar do que lera acerca desse assunto. O braço do loiro não melhorara, e o peito estava a ficar gravemente afectado. Parecia que a cada pesadelo que tinha, os ferimentos agravavam-se, por maiores que fosses os esforços em sentido contrário. Se ao menos ela pudesse entrar realmente naquele pesadelo…

E fez-se luz! É claro que lá podia entrar!!!

Desde que Snape tentara fazer com que Harry, no 5º ano, conseguisse bloquear a passagem à sua mente por parte de Voldemort, decidira ler num dos livros de magia mais avançada acerca de Legilimância. Teoricamente, seria capaz de o fazer; agora na prática… isso era outra história!

- …Herm… nee… one… - balbuciava o outro, completamente inserido naquela falsa realidade.

Ela finalmente percebera… _é o meu nome!_ E sentiu-se imediatamente capaz. _Hei-de ajudar-te, Draco… aguenta! Espera por mim, não desistas!!!_

- _Legilimens_!

Sentiu-se a ser empurrada para dentro da essência daquele rapaz. Ele estava cheio de sentimentos escondidos e reprimidos, ela conseguia senti-lo. Subitamente, viu-se travada por uma parca protecção, demasiado fraca (ela percebeu com uma mistura de alívio e preocupação) para se proteger verdadeiramente de qualquer invasão exterior. Bastou um pouco mais de concentração e viu a parca protecção desfazer-se à sua frente, dando-lhe acesso livre à mente do loiro.

Mal 'entrou', viu-se novamente naquela estranha e macabra realidade do pesadelo. Desta vez, as coisas estavam mais nítidas ainda. Desta vez, ela conseguia sentir o frio do ambiente e o cheiro agridoce do sangue derramado pelas lajes de pedra antiga. Deu por si na altura em que uma sibilante Nagini rastejava na direcção do jovem atado cujas marcas ensanguentadas eram lugubremente iluminadas pela luz do luar. Desta vez, todos notaram a sua presença… excepto Draco, que parecia demasiado cansado e fraco para levantar sequer os olhos.

- TU!!!!! – gritou Lucius Malfoy surpreso e irado.

Voldemort começou a sibilar com mais entusiasmo, e Hermione viu a terrível serpente olhá-la e prostrar-se para atacar. Tirou imediatamente a varinha.

- _Vipera Evanesca_!!

Nagini contorceu-se numa bola, produzindo uma espécie de guinchos estridentes que lhe arrepiaram os cabelos da nuca. No seu raio de visão, percebeu que um dos dois feiticeiros de pé lhe apontava a varinha, enquanto o outro apontava a sua a Draco, que estava caído no chão… não se mexia. Ela sabia que não tinha escapatória.

Correu na direcção do loiro, abraçando-o fortemente mas não de maneira a magoá-lo ainda mais.

- Draco!!! Draco, consegues ouvir-me? Por favor, diz alguma coisa…

- _AVADA_… - começaram os dois.

- DRACO!!!! Olha para mim, por favor, tu estás a ter um pesadelo!!! ACORDA!!!!

- _KED_…

Ele finalmente abriu os olhos. Hermione nunca pensou ver tamanha ternura e carinho nos olhos dele, aqueles olhos prata que a imobilizavam. O tempo começou a andar muito mais devagar.

- Hermione… tu estás… bem?! – sussurrava ele com óbvia dificuldade e incredulidade.

- Eu disse-te, isto é só um pesadelo… por favor, acorda!

- Não posso… eles irão saber o que sinto por ti e irão esquartejar-te viva… não sem antes te fazerem coisas muito piores… eles não podem saber… não podem… eles já o fizeram, eu vi… - dizia ele desalentadamente com voz rouca.

- Mas eu estou aqui! Estou bem! Draco, estás completamente perdido na tua própria mente, no teu próprio inferno! Livra-te disto, por favor!

- Estou contente por te ter aqui comigo… - continuava ele como se não a tivesse ouvido - Acho que já estou morto então… desculpa por não te ter conseguido salvar… perdoa-me, por favor…

Ela estava exasperada – DRACO MALFOY!!! Tu é que criaste tudo isto! OUVE-ME!!! Tens de perceber que tudo isto é obra da tua criação. Tu não estás assim e eu estou bem! Tu estás na enfermaria da escola, por favor, tens de acreditar em mim!

- Como é que é possível que tudo isto porque eu passei e vi _**tu**_ passares não seja real? Nunca falarias assim comigo, como se estivesses realmente preocupada... Dói demais, Hermione… tu não és real…

Ela agiu instintivamente. Aproximou-se dele e beijou-o. Deixou que o choque tomasse conta dele (e dela também, ao se aperceber de que gostava mesmo dele) para que percebesse que ela **era** real. Afastou-se. Ele estava com uma expressão ininteligível… ela não conseguia perceber o que se passava na sua cabeça.

- Draco… achas que eu não sou real? Olha à tua volta: se achas que isto é a realidade, como é que ainda aqui estás? Não me sentiste sequer? As almas dos que morreram sentem as coisas? Sentem quando são beijadas ou quando…?

Foi interrompida pelo beijo que Draco iniciou. Desta vez, havia uma espécie de urgência e desespero inerente àquele beijo. Quando se desgrudaram e se olharam, notaram que o tempo voltava a ser normal.

Draco apenas olhou para os outros dois – Vocês não são reais… ela está bem…

- …_AVRA_!!!!! – diziam eles sem o ouvirem.

E abraçaram-se antes de serem atingidos pelos dois raios verdes que voavam na sua direcção.

Abriram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

Hermione via-se com a cara colada ao chão da enfermaria, com um suspiro de extremo alívio. _Draco_!!!!!

Levantou-se imediatamente, embora sentindo vertigens e uma leve presença de náuseas. Viu que o rapaz olhava atarantado à sua volta. O seu braço e peito tinham voltado ao normal. Quando se olharam, as chamas que os envolviam interiormente irromperam.

- Her…mione? – perguntou ele timidamente, tentando não demonstrar o fogo que sentia a consumi-lo. Ele não sabia mesmo o que esperar dela, agora que tinham voltado à realidade.

Ela tirou-lhe as dúvidas ao abraçá-lo fortemente com um pequeno bónus de um beijinho rápido e suave. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

O loiro ficou em choque – O-O que é q-que se passa…?!

- Nem imaginas o estado em que estavas… tu… - soluçava ela – Estavas com febre super alta, o teu braço e o teu peito estavam cheios de marcas, como se a região estivesse a apodrecer… meu Deus, Draco!!!!

- Eu o quê??? – dizia ele baixinho sem acreditar – Mas o que …?

E lembrou-se do que acontecera: tinha ido visitar Line à enfermaria… estava a ir embora… um silvo… _as agulhas!_

- Hermione… - ele gostava de enrolar o nome dela, adorava o som que esse nome produzia - Relaxa um pouco, estiveste sob muita pressão, estou a ver... Há quanto tempo eu estou aqui?

- Há dois dias… acho eu… - disse ela pensativa enquanto se afastava dele e o deixava respirar livremente.

- Achas tu?!

- Sim… estava sempre preocupada com o teu estado, que piorava de dia para dia… não conseguia dormir… - admitiu ela enrubescendo um pouco.

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão, que ela agarrou de imediato. Puxou-a suavemente para lhe depositar um novo beijo… aliás, um beijo um pouco mais real, gentil de início e possessivo no final. Olharam-se com chamas nos olhos… não chamas de ódio ou de sentimentos pouco nobres, mas chamas de paixão refreada durante muito tempo que agora encontrava a liberdade necessária para se fazer notar.

- Pensei que me odiasses… - começou ela.

- Eu sei… e fiz tudo para que acreditasses nisso… perdi completamente a esperança de um dia acreditares na minha verdadeira maneira de ser… fiz tudo isto para te proteger, e agora de nada serviu…

- Draco, não digas essas coisas! – choramingou ela – Arrependes-te disto? – _Arrependes-te deste momento em que seguimos o que as nossas almas nos diziam há muito?_ Pensava ela tristemente.

Ele sorriu debilmente – Posso ser um autêntico idiota… mas estou feliz por saber ao menos que sou correspondido… - e acarinhou-lhe a face – Apenas… agora vou estar em constante stress, com medo que te aconteça alguma coisa, que algum 'deles' venha a saber disto…

- Não te preocupes com isso… por mim, ninguém irá saber… pelo menos por enquanto… um dia havemos de lhes contar…

- Mas… tu também não me odiavas? Sempre tive a certeza que sim…

Ela gargalhou – Eu odiava o que me dizias… mas pelos vistos era demasiado masoquista… sempre desejei que tivesses alguma razão bem forte para me tratares assim… não conseguia perceber de onde vinha tanta raiva e ódio à minha pessoa… há mais alunos nascidos muggles, mas a eles não fazias de tudo para lhes tornares a vida num inferno… eu sempre achei isso estranho… e… bem, a partir do momento que vi o que estavas a sofrer na tua mente comecei a abrir um pouco mais os meus horizontes no que toca a ti. Quero mesmo conhecer-te melhor.

- E…? – insistiu Draco ao notar que ela fugira a algum assunto, embora subtilmente.

A morena resignou-se - Houve uma vez que… te vi a fazeres algo de bom…

- Quando?

- Já não me lembro… acho que foi o ano passado, mas não me lembro bem da altura… estava sem sono e com uma vontade imensa de comer uma tosta mista e beber sumo natural de laranja… - e riu-se nervosamente - Eu sei, estupidez… mas o que interessa é que eu ia na direcção da cozinha quando ouvi a tua voz…

Draco parecia uma estátua. Ela continuava a falar.

- Estavas a ralhar muito com aqueles teus três amigos Slytherins… o Crabbe; o Goyle e o Zabini… estavam a encurralar uma garotita do 3º ano, para 'se divertirem', mas tu chamaste-os à atenção… tiraste-lhes uma data de pontos… eles ficaram fulos e foram-se embora… ainda estiveste a acalmar a rapariga… fiquei deveras surpreendida! Na manhã seguinte já pensava que tinha sido tudo um sonho estranho.

Ele lembrava-se dessa noite… quase que tinha esmagado Crabbe, Goyle e Blaise nessa mesma noite, com a raiva com que ficara ao intuir o que eles tinham combinado fazer à miúda… pouco faltara para o efeito, mas tinha de se lembrar constantemente de manter a pose e a máscara. Por vezes pensava seriamente em seguir os mesmos caminhos… seria tudo tão mais fácil! Mal chegava a esses pensamentos, lembrava-se sempre de quem detinha o seu coração, embora não o soubesse: ela. sendo assim, era-lhe impossível enveredar por aí.

- Tenho de ver se tenho mais cuidado da próxima vez que ajudar alguém… - brincou ele.

- Mas… depois apagaste-lhe a memória. – acrescentou Hermione – Porquê?

- Eu não podia tê-la atrás de mim a agradecer-me e a tentar falar comigo… isso iria arruinar tudo! Alguém poderia vir a descobrir que eu a ajudara, se entrassem na sua mente verde… Além disso, poupei-a a traumas… tens de me perceber, Hermione… eu não podia deixar rasto da minha boa-fé. Ninguém pode correr o risco de se expor por minha causa…

Ela suspirou enquanto se encostava ao seu ombro, agora são – Eu sei, Draco… eu sei… mas agora podes partilhar as coisas que te atormentam comigo! Podemos ver-nos algumas vezes, na Sala Precisa… apenas falamos, nada de mais. Quero conhecer a tua verdadeira maneira de ser.

- Hermione, não sei se isso é boa ideia…

- Eu já sobrevivi a coisas piores! Não podes aguentar mais este fardo sozinho!

Ele hesitou. Iria dizer-lhe que Line sabia de tudo, sem que ele se tivesse dado ao trabalho sequer de lhe dizer alguma coisa? Mas ela pareceu ler-lhe os pensamentos.

- Ouve lá… a tal Line, a tua amiga que vieste visitar… ela disse-me que tu não eras tão mau como eu poderia pensar…

O loiro sorriu, nostálgico – Sim… ela é a única pessoa que sempre me viu como eu verdadeiramente era. Não me perguntes como, não te consigo responder a isso, mas… ela sempre soube. Sempre confiei nela e apenas nela. A sua mente é inquebrável, tem uma protecção fortíssima.

- Quem é ela?

Draco percebia o tremendo significado daquelas palavras. Realmente, era algo que também desejava saber – Não sei… mas sei que é uma amiga com a qual podemos contar; disso podes ter a certeza.

- O Harry adora-a. Confia plenamente nela. – notou a morena.

- E ela adora o Harry e confia plenamente nele… - completou ele – Ainda me custa a perceber isso… mas quem sou eu para dar sermões acerca desse assunto, hem?

Riram. Era tão bom rir assim…

A porta abre-se de rompante. Eles afastam-se até uma distância considerada por todos os que os conheciam com sendo segura para ambos (para que não tivessem a tentação de se matarem um ao outro). Aquele pensamento fez Hermione e Draco rirem para si mesmos.

Mme. Pomfrey apressou-se a pousar as ervas que tinha ido buscar à estufa e a ir, de seguida, na direcção deles – Oh, senhor Malfoy, graças a Merlin que despertou!!! É um milagre!!! – e ao passar a varinha pelo seu corpo para conseguir um diagnóstico do seu estado e depois de analisar a sua pele, acrescentou – E está sem uma única marca, parece mesmo que não sofreu nada durante todo este tempo!!! Como é isso possível? Menina Granger, o que lhe fez?

Ela começou a gaguejar – E-Eu… apenas estive sempre a… a… - o que é que iria inventar? – Bem… não me lembro!

Os outros dois olharam-na surpresos.

- É, - explicou ela – Eu sei que soa estranho, mas não me lembro mesmo… só me lembro de acordar no chão e ver o D… Malfoy – corrigiu-se a tempo – Com os olhos abertos… não me lembro mesmo do que fiz para o curar. Peço imensa desculpa, mme. Pomfrey.

Ela olhou-a enternecidamente – És uma rapariga verdadeiramente brilhante… conseguiste descobrir uma maneira para o curar que todos os meus anos de experiência não serviram para eu conseguir lidar com estas situações…

A jovem apressou-se a fazer o seu novo papel – Ohhh, mme. Pomfrey, vai a ver e se calhar já descobriu a cura e também não se lembra…

A enfermeira sorriu para si mesma, como se estivesse a ponderar na hipótese – Pois és bem capaz de ter razão… é, deve ser isso! Bem, só vou arrumar as ervas no sítio certo e volto já… ah, sou capaz de passar pela cozinha para que venham trazer ao senhor Malfoy uma refeição decente, mesmo a esta hora da madrugada… quero dizer, - e virou-se para o paciente – O senhor Malfoy sente-se em condições para tal?

Ele sorriu gentilmente – Seria muita bondade sua…

Ela sorriu e saiu. Hermione estava parva – Foste gentil com ela?! Não lhe vais apagar a memória?

Ele riu – Achas que é necessário? Aquelas olheiras quase que lhe dão até ao queixo, coitada da mulher, aposto que ela amanhã já nem se lembra de nada… se estivesse a 100%, desde quando é que ele iria acreditar em semelhante mentira?! Ah, e a propósito, és uma grande actriz… quase tão boa como eu.

A morena riu com ele e deu-lhe um soco de brincadeira. Draco Malfoy não tinha aquela personalidade ruim que ela conhecera, mas tinha certamente algumas características ruinzinhas que lhe pertenciam mesmo… ela sabia que ele não gostava muito de Harry, e tinha a certeza absoluta de que não aguentava Ron. Isso não mudara; mas ela gostava dele assim mesmo.

- Só gostava de ver a cara do Weasel a ver-nos agora.

- Ia explodir!

- Sim, não seria nada bom de se ver… ele a derreter e a formar lava vermelha daqueles cabelos por todo o lado – e tremeu, como se lhe tivesse dado um arrepio de nojo – Uh, que nojeira!

- Pois, aposto que preferias que fosse um rio de batido de banana esmagada… - disse ela piscando o olho, provocando-o. Conseguiu.

- A quem é que estás a chamar banana?!?!?

Riram. Aquela ia ser uma looooonga noite… ^.^

* * *

**N.A.2: **_*escondendo-se atrás da porta corta-fogo* OI, gente!!!!! Sorry o atraso, sei que alguns não me vão perdoar (mas o que é que eu posso fazer?!) mas o facto é que não tive lá muito tempo pra escrever nem pré postar… ainda por cima a minha net estava sempre a cair – logo não conseguia postar o cap. -.-' É preciso lembrar que a minha vida (infelizmente) não é só escrever fanfics??? Pois, acho que não, mas fica já lembrado ^^ Não se preocupem, nunca desisto de nenhuma das minhas fics – posso demorar, mas posto!!! ^^ E então, pra compensar o tempo perdido, escrevi um cap bem grandinho!!!! 10 páginas Word!!! (sim, pra mim é obra!) huhuhu, sinto-me feliz! xD _

_É verdade que este cap é inteiramente Dr/Hr, mas é por um bom motivo… nada do que escrevo nesta fic é por acaso… *rufar de tambores melodramáticos*_

_Bem, não se esqueçam que vos adoro a todos os que vêm a acompanhar esta fic, tanto os que mandam reviews (inscritos e não-inscritos) como os que não mandam mas que gostam o suficiente pra continuar a ler… o próximo já vai ter mais acção, mais revelações… algumas das perguntas vão ser respondidas… Até à próxima!!!!!_

_**Reviews plz!!!!!!!**__ O botão aí em baixo não morde, sim? =^.^=_


	15. Capítulo XIV

**N.A.1: **_Hahaaaa, e aqui estou eu de novo!!!!! Não tive muito tempo livre pra fazer este capítulo, logo... fiquei em stresse e... estive até esta madrugada a acabá-lo! Se houver muitos erros, avisem-me... acho que não há, mas mesmo assim é melhor prevenir... Não conseguia dormir devido à ansiedade de escrever o resto... já tinha o capítulo todo na cabeça, só faltava mesmo passar para palavras. 12 páginas word!!! Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma... ^^_

_Espero que gostem dele! É um momento de clímax. Finalmente se percebe qual a ligação entre a Line e Voldemort... huhuhu *rufam tambores* e agora... À LEITURA!!!!!_

**XIV**

Estava na sua torre privada. Sentia-se rejuvenescido e velho ao mesmo tempo.

Sorriu. Quem diria que Draco Malfoy estava apaixonado por Hermione Granger? Mas era melhor assim; agora só tinha de fazer tudo ao seu alcance para que ninguém soubesse dessa ligação especial. Caso contrário, o inferno pessoal do loiro aristocrático tornar-se-ia realidade, e aí ninguém o poderia salvar dizendo que se tratava de um pesadelo… ainda bem que a menina Granger se decidira a agir, conjurando o seu Pensatório. Apenas ela o poderia ajudar, de qualquer maneira.

Aproximou-se da enorme janela com a magnífica coruja das torres no braço. Ouviu um guincho estridentemente descontente atrás de si. Virou-se.

- Desculpa Fawkes, mas ainda não ganhaste toda a tua penugem. Vou ter de usar a Silka em vez de ti… por enquanto.

Virou-se de novo para a janela aberta, continuando a ouvir os 'resmungos' da pequena Fénix atrás de si.

Suspirou longamente, acariciando a barba. Sim, acima de tudo, sentia-se velho. Tantos anos se passaram e ainda havia coisas que o deixavam confuso por demais. _Line Nelini_… que estranha ligação é que estes dois tinham? Ele já se tinha apercebido de que Line tinha tanto poder (ou mais) que Tom Riddle aquando da sua idade… mas enquanto o mais velho utilizava esse poder para magoar os outros à sua volta e não tinha medo de o demonstrar, Line fazia de tudo para o esconder, tentando ao máximo controlá-lo e não o utilizar… eram ao mesmo tempo iguais e o oposto… mas será que se conheciam? Ainda havia o pormenor da mente da rapariga… como é que alguém tão jovem conseguia segurar uma muralha tão forte em torno da mente, dia e noite? Quem, no seu perfeito juízo, iria convencer Harry Potter a concordar que a melhor maneira de parar aquela chacina era chamar o próprio Lord Voldemort a Hogwarts?

Olhou para a longa carta que escrevera e que agora se encontrava presa numa das patas da coruja. Ele só esperava receber uma resposta.

Estava na hora. Soltou a criatura, vendo-a afastar-se de encontro ao luar. Ouviu mais uma vez um grasnado de Fawkes.

- Espero que ele venha, minha querida Fawkes… espero que ele venha…

oOo

Lord Voldemort andava aos círculos pela divisão. Sabia que alguma coisa iria acontecer brevemente, algo que poderia provocar grandes mudanças.

Desde que recebera a carta de Dumbledore que avisara aos seus Death Eaters a ficarem quietos. Explicou-lhes rapidamente a situação, ordenando-lhes para ficarem todos juntos na mansão. Nenhum deles deveria sair por razão alguma.

Pára. Uma sombra dirige-se à janela por onde ele olhava. O senhor das trevas apressa-se a abrir a mesma para acolher o mensageiro.

Ficou surpreendido com o volume da carta, apressando-se a lê-la. À medida que bebia aquelas palavras demasiado elegantes para o seu gosto, o seu semblante tornava-se cada vez mais carregado. A situação estava cada vez pior. E ainda por cima não lhe convinha nada que os seus fiéis Death Eaters o seguissem até Hogwarts. Aquilo estava descontrolado… nada conseguia parar as tais agulhas. Ele tinha de agir depressa para o seu próprio bem. Se isso significasse unir forças momentaneamente com o maldito Potter, que fosse. Seria apenas um parêntesis na histórica rivalidade entre os dois. Trataria daquele maldito fedelho mais tarde.

Escreveu uma breve nota num pergaminho, indicando a resposta que o maldito pássaro deveria estar à espera. Após o mesmo se ter ido embora, decidiu esperar até ao dia seguinte para que os outros se preparassem para a sua chegada. Sorriu de maneira escarninha. Sim, o seu retorno a Hogwarts iria dar que falar… já estava a ver o pânico espalhado por todo o lado, espelhado em cada face inocente daquelas pestes…

oOo

Line estava deitada junto com Ty e Sophie, embora um pouco afastada deles, numa espécie de cama de campismo improvisada para alojar os alunos nas masmorras. Estavam na parte que cabia supostamente aos Ravenclaw; supostamente, pois os amigos decidiram ficar todos juntos, fossem da mesma equipa ou não, idades iguais ou não. Naquela parte, havia bastantes alunos do quinto ano, tal como do sexto e do sétimo. Hufflepuffs e Gryffindors e Ravenclaws… ela era a única Slytherin ali presente.

Olhou para o relógio de ponteiros luminosos. Eram três e meia da manhã. Todos dormiam, excepto ela. Suspirou. Era nesse dia, tinha a certeza. Seria nesse dia que todos, ou pelo menos um grande grupo de pessoas, saberiam o seu segredo. E era isso que a impedia de pregar olho. Ela não queria…

Impediu as lágrimas de caírem. Tinha de pensar em algo positivo… mas o quê? O que poderia ela lembrar-se se sabia que dali a algumas horas seria exposta?

O seu pensamento foi interrompido quando começou a ouvir passos de alguém que se tentava aproximar sem fazer barulho. Ficou alerta, o coração a bater a mil à hora. Estava pronta para atacar a qualquer momento. Não, não era exagero… pelo menos com os nervos com que ela estava.

Os passos aproximaram-se um pouco mais, estando agora muito provavelmente a escassos passos dela. Começaram a abrandar – definitivamente, quem quer que fosse, estava lá por causa dela. Além disso presumiu ser do sexo masculino, devido à maneira como andava. Sentiu-o agachar-se perto de si, e não teve meias medidas: levantou-se rapidamente enquanto puxava a varinha, agarrou nos colarinhos do outro e mandou-o de costas contra o chão coberto, não provocando muito barulho. Espetou a ponta da sua varinha na garganta do sujeito abaixo de si, que se começou a rir silenciosamente.

- Uau! Bons reflexos… Se fosse a ti tinha cuidado… ainda matas alguém de susto! – sussurrou ele – Além disso, devias estar um pouco mais alerta, mesmo assim… - e empurrou um pouco mais a sua própria varinha, que Line não notara estar apontada à sua cintura – Por isso é que são bons, mas não excelentes! – acrescentou.

Ela sorriu, reconhecendo a voz e vislumbrando um pouco da silhueta devido à lua que ficara descoberta das nuvens naquele momento.

- _Touché_! – ripostou ela também num sussurro, enquanto se afastava e deixava o intruso sentar-se à sua frente e massajar o pescoço no ponto onde ela tinha espetado a ponta da varinha – Mas o que raio é que estás aqui a fazer?

O luar ficou mais forte, deixando perceber bem os negros cabelos espetados em todas as direcções e os olhos verdes sorridentes que Harry apresentava.

- _**Muffliato**_! – e apressou-se a falar - Tentei contactar-te pelo tal 'canal' que criaste entre nós, mas não consegui fazê-lo… se calhar estavas muito preocupada com alguma coisa para não sentires a minha fraca tentativa de contacto…

Ela riu-se nervosamente, e ele ripostou - Não foste tu que me vieste dizer há um tempo atrás que querias que mal soubesse de alguma coisa te viesse dizer?

Line acenou veemente – Sim, sim, sim… e então? Sabes de alguma coisa? – perguntou ela ansiosamente.

- Se não soubesse achas que cá tinha vindo a meio da noite?! – disse Harry sarcasticamente.

Ela encolheu os ombros, brincalhona – Podia ser que tivesses medo do escuro e quisesses companhia decente…

Ele apressou-se a estender os braços para lhe fazer cócegas na barriga, mas não durante muito tempo, para que ninguém acordasse com as gargalhadas da outra.

- Não era mau pensado, mas vim mesmo para te contar. – e pôs um ar mais sério – Voldemort respondeu às cartas que Dumbledore lhe enviou…

Line pôs-se imediatamente séria – E… qual foi a resposta?

Pareceu-lhe que Harry levara anos a abrir a boca. Podia ouvir o bater do seu próprio coração nos ouvidos, sentia as suas extremidades pulsarem cada vez mais depressa… por um lado queria que ele viesse, mas por outro…

- Ele vem. Amanhã já cá estará.

O seu coração parecia ter falhado uma batida. Ele vinha mesmo?

- Ele… vem…? – continuava ela a perguntar, não conseguindo acreditar no que o moreno lhe dizia.

Mesmo Harry parecia surpreso – Sim… também me custou a acreditar, principalmente pelas rígidas condições que Dumbledore me disse que tinha posto na segunda carta que lhe enviou… ele vem. E vai ajudar-nos… e sem me matar.

Line gargalhou rápida e fracamente. As lágrimas estavam a formar-se de novo e a um ritmo mais acelerado. Ela sabia… aquele dia seria decisivo. Merlin…

Infelizmente, Harry notara as lágrimas, unindo as sobrancelhas – Line…? O que se passa? – perguntou ele preocupado, enxugando as lágrimas que caíam pela cara da morena, tornando-lhe aqueles magníficos olhos negros em ónix pura e perfeita. Não ónix como Severus Snape, odiosa, velha e ressequida, mas… brilhante e que o deixava sem palavras – Estás com medo? É normal, não te culpo…

Line não conseguia falar. Se ele soubesse… Como lhe haveria de dizer? Era impossível dizer-lho assim, sem mais nem menos! Ela era incapaz de o fazer…

- Amanhã, Harry… por favor, espera até amanhã…

- Ok… - disse Harry pensativo e derrotado – Mas quero mesmo que me digas o que se passa!

- Sim… tu vais entender na mesma… mas só te peço uma coisa.

- O quê?

Ela hesitou, desviando o olhar – Quando ele chegar… quero estar contigo e com o Dumbledore para o receber.

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, profundamente admirado. Toda a sua cara era um ponto de interrogação – O quê??? Para quê???

Era suspirou ruidosamente – Apenas quero, Harry! É a minha condição… - e acrescentou com uma voz que mal se ouvia – Por favor…

Harry não conseguia negar-lhe tal pedido ao vê-la assim. Ele queria protegê-la. Se pudesse evitar que ela se encontrasse frente-a-frente com Lord Voldemort, iria fazê-lo… mas como?! Queria gritar-lhe que era demasiado perigoso, mas não seria ela também um perigo? Lembrava-se de como ela ficara descontrolada com o seu estranho poder no que tocava a magia… Merlin, ele mal a conhecia! Como poderia confiar tanto nela? Ao olhar de novo para aqueles olhos, nada mais importava. Ele confiava nela e ponto final. Ela confrontara Dumbledore por acreditar e confiar nele, por Merlin! Ele sabia que ela era uma rapariga muito forte, mas despedaçava-lhe o coração vê-la assim por algo que ele não conseguia compreender.

O moreno sobressaltou-se ao cair em si. Espera… despedaçava-lhe o coração?!

Sentiu-se a morrer por dentro. Se Voldemort descobrisse os verdadeiros sentimentos que ele nutria por Line, provavelmente faria de tudo para a magoar para o atingir a ele… suspirou de frustração. Porque é que a vida era tão complicada?! E principalmente a dele! Não se podia aproximar de ninguém, pois corria o risco de pôr todas essas pessoas em perigo.

Enterrou os dedos na floresta negra que era o seu cabelo, e inclino a cabeça para a frente. Line notou a mudança de atitude. Ela sabia o que se estava a passar. Período de auto-recriminação. Só precisava de saber o porquê.

- Harry…? – aproximou-se mais dele, afagando-lhe a cara – Conta-me o que se passa. Conta-me o que te apoquenta; não te feches na concha.

Harry foi acalmando a respiração, que se tornou de novo regular – Eu não quero que vás.

Boa! Conseguira dizer o que queria!... Mas então porque se sentia tão mal?

Line enrijeceu – Harry… achas mesmo que me consegues impedir de o fazer? Sê sincero… - e levantou-lhe os olhos para que ele a encarasse.

Não conseguiu manter a cara de valente perante rosto tão honesto e sincero – Não… mas… - suspirou e começou a falar de rajada – Eu só quero que estejas em segurança! Vi como a vinda dele te afecta, embora não saiba porquê, mas não te quero ver assim porque dói em mim! Ver-te triste entristece-me também. Ver-te a sofrer faz-me sofrer de igual maneira e não quero que Voldemort descubra ou suspeite sequer que eu… - hesitou – …me dou bem contigo… ele vai querer magoar-te na próxima oportunidade para me atingir… eu estou farto que os outros sofram por minha causa e não me iria perdoar se algo te acontecesse; aliás, - agora parecia que ninguém o conseguia parar; ele já falava antes de pensar, sequer – Se alguma coisa te acontecesse não sei se iria conseguir aguentar a minha já parca sanidade mental… - suspirou ruidosamente, fechando os olhos e enterrando a cara nas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos flectidos.

Line estava sem palavras, mas aproximou-se de novo dele. Sentia-se profundamente tocada… mas ela sabia que quem se encontrava em perigo não era ela, mas ele. Como os muggles costumavam dizer, Harry nem sabia da missa a metade! Ele é que estaria em perigo por estar com ela…

- Ouve-me… eu não sou a donzela em perigo que vês. Sou bem mais do que isso. Em breve irás compreender… só espero que… - e a voz falhou-lhe. Ela tinha muito medo que isso acontecesse.

Harry ficou preocupado de novo – O quê?

- Só espero que… não… me… odeies… a partir do momento que souberes a verdade.

O moreno gelou – O que escondes é assim tão grave?

Ela encolheu os ombros, derrotada – Não faço ideia… talvez sim, talvez não… depende das pessoas… mas Harry, por favor… não me odeies! – a parte final saiu já um sussurro.

Ouviu-o suspirar lentamente – Tudo o que me contaste até agora acerca de ti… é mentira?

- Não.

- O teu apoio ao lado da luz, embora à tua maneira, é uma máscara?

- Não.

- Estás mesmo preocupada comigo? Importas-te mesmo? Estás comigo?

Não sabia o que o levara a fazer aquela enchente de perguntas à rapariga nem o que o levava a acreditar nas suas respostas, mas funcionava – estava a pô-lo mais calmo.

- Estou mesmo preocupada contigo, sim, Harry. É claro que me importo. E sim, estou e sempre estarei contigo para te apoiar, Harry James Potter… sempre que me quiseres e ao meu apoio…

Aquela frase soara estranha para ambos, mas Harry ficara definitivamente aliviado.

- Então não há nada a temer… eu estarei aqui para te proteger. Tudo farei para que estejas bem… só quero saber o que se passa afinal.

Line suspirou – Então quando a 'visita' chegar saberás as respostas às tuas perguntas… mas apenas desde que me leves contigo a recebê-lo.

Harry sabia que não tinha escapatória – Que seja… mas não me vou separar de ti por um minuto sequer…

Ela aconchegou-se mais a ele – Nem eu quereria isso… preciso do teu apoio.

- Sempre o terás, Line.

- Isso é o que vamos ver…

Deitaram-se juntos e juntos adormeceram. Nenhum deles pensava nas caras de espanto com que seriam saudados pela manhã ao verem Harry Potter a dormir junto com uma rapariga desconhecida de quase todos que pertencia à casa dos Slytherin. Também nenhum deles se tinha dado conta de que Ty estava também acordado, e que sorria. Mesmo com o feitiço silenciador do Potter, ele conseguira perceber que algumas coisas estavam prestes a acontecer… aquele dia seria decisivo, era certo. Só esperava que tudo corresse bem… ele estava verdadeiramente preocupado com a amiga.

Virou-se de costas para o casal, decidindo-se a pegar no sono de novo. Adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios ao pensar em fogosos cabelos vermelhos…

oOo

Era de manhã.

Dumbledore andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso. Sim, o grande Albus Dumbledore estava muito nervoso mesmo. Parecia que Harry nunca mais chegava…

Ouviu baterem à porta. _Finalmente!_

- Entra, Harry!

Perdeu a fala ao ver entrar no seu gabinete o jovem acompanhado por Line. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Harry apressou-se a falar.

- Professor, ela insistiu muito em vir connosco recebê-lo… acho que, depois de tudo, ela o merece. Está de acordo, professor? – apressou-se a acrescentar para não parecer rude.

Albus suspirou – É verdade que insistiu com ele, menina Nelini?

- É, sim. – respondeu ela decidida. Dumbledore tinha um pouco de receio daquele tipo de reacção pela parte da rapariga. Mas enfim, ela já provara que estava do lado deles. Isso deveria ser o bastante…

- Então vamos andando, sim? A professora McGonagall já foi reunir todos os outros com a ajuda dos restantes professores para lhes contar o que se sucederá… só espero que ninguém entre em pânico…

- Isso será impossível, é normal que entrem em pânico. – ripostou Line com voz firme – Afinal, não é todos os dias que se encontram no mesmo local que o maior assassino em série de todos os tempos… se têm medo de pronunciar essa estúpida alcunha que ele se auto-nomeou, quanto mais falar da sua presença em carne e osso…

Harry levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando-a com cautela. Desde quando é que ela era tão sincera assim a esse ponto? E ela? Não tinha medo de pronunciar o seu nome porquê?

- Todos vão entrar em pânico. – continuava ela aparentemente imperturbável – No entanto, é bom que se habituem à ideia. Têm de o aceitar. Que alternativa têm? Ou morrem das agulhas ou morrem de medo que ele os ataque depois de ter concordado com uma série de regras para os proteger? Por Merlin, espero que sejam mais inteligentes que isso…

Dumbledore deu um pequeno sorriso. Aquela rapariga fascinava-o, alarmava-o e intrigava-o ao mesmo tempo. Uma criatura espantosa, deveras!

Enquanto se encaminhavam para o exterior, afim de receberem Voldemort, o silêncio tornou-se constante.

A Line nunca lhe parecera que o caminho até ao exterior fosse tão longo como naquele dia. Desde que acordara que tentara fazer os nervos desaparecerem, mas apenas conseguira camuflá-los até ali. Agora que caminhavam em silêncio, o seu temor voltava em força. Começou a tremer. Harry notou pelo canto do olho.

Sorriu e colocou a sua mão quente e aconchegante na dela, fria e trémula. Foi como um choque eléctrico, fazendo-a acordar do mundo de preocupações em que se estava afundar. Aquele sorriso e aqueles olhos verdes davam-lhe a força que precisava para terminar o percurso e ainda mantê-la em pé.

Ela sorriu de volta. Ele aproximou a boca do seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se quando falou – Não pensei dizer-te isto, mas ainda bem que estás comigo. Podes não te aperceber, mas a tua presença acalma-me. Se não estivesses aqui, estaria no mesmo estado que tu. Temo por ti, mas agradeço-te por seres teimosa e por me teres 'melgado' a cabeça para vires comigo.

Ela sorriu mais ainda, comovida – Eu disse-te que estaria sempre ao teu lado, certo? Não era apenas uma metáfora…

Harry sentiu-se chocado consigo mesmo, ao se aperceber do verdadeiro significado das palavras da morena e de descobrir que se sentia ainda melhor por isso. Mal acordara naquela manhã, começara a relembrar de proteger bem a sua mente, não fosse Voldemort saber da sua forte e inexplicável ligação a Line. Tudo faria ao seu alcance para que tal não acontecesse.

Chegaram ao local onde aguardariam pela chegada iminente do senhor das trevas, junto ao lago, mas de costas para este. O céu estava coberto de nuvens que ameaçavam chuva e trovoada a qualquer momento. Quem diria, com uma noite tão bela que tinha precedido aquele dia… havia uma leve aragem que fazia as ervas à volta e o cabelo ondular.

E súbito silêncio. Line sentiu os pêlos da nuca arrepiarem de antecipação. Era chegada a hora.

Chegou-se ao ouvido de Harry, meio como em transe – Ele vem por trás de nós… pelo lago…

Harry sobressaltou-se, virando-se repentinamente para verificar por si próprio. Prendeu a respiração: Voldemort vinha aí; já se avistava o seu vulto negro. Vinha a flutuar. Sozinho. _Pelo menos isso_…

Sentiu a mão ser apertada, e desviou o olhar para Line. Ela estava pálida e a tremer ligeiramente. Merlin, será que tinha feito bem em trazê-la? Olhou melhor. Os olhos dela brilhavam?! Devia estar a ver coisas…

Line sabia que deveria estar com um aspecto estranho. Aliás, sentia-se estranhíssima. Não era por ter medo… quer dizer, era medo, mas não medo pela razão normal para todos… tinha medo de não conseguir o que prometera a si mesma fazer de tudo para o conseguir há 16 atrás…

Aquele era o momento pelo qual esperava há 19 anos… só não desmaiara ainda por sentir a mão firme de Harry na sua. A sua áurea negra de poder estava a ser contida com extrema dificuldade devido aos nervos.

Lord Voldemort descia dos céus, elegante e imponente, embora trajando apenas uma simples túnica negra que parecia feita de vapor.

Harry pôs Line imediatamente atrás de si, protectoramente. Ela sentia-se sensibilizada com o gesto, mas precisava de se mostrar. Ela precisava de aplacar aquela ânsia.

Voldemort apenas olhou para Dumbledore directamente.

- Tom. – cumprimentou o Director polidamente.

- Dumbledore. – retrucou o Lord das trevas com a sua voz gélida e ligeiramente metálica. – Não era preciso vires com comitiva para me receberes… - e desviou ligeiramente o olhar escarlate para Harry e para…

O tempo parou. Os olhos vermelhos passaram rapidamente pelo moreno e iam passando por Line, mas hesitaram, ficando pregados nela. Um olhar de confusão ia-se espelhando na face normalmente fria e isenta de emoções que não fossem sádicas. As suas sobrancelhas franziram-se.

Dumbledore estava sem reacção, passando a olhar também para Line, alternando de tempos a tempos o olhar de um para o outro. Harry continuava a tentar interpor-se entre Voldemort e Line, mas uma mão fria no seu ombro fê-lo voltar a cabeça para trás, para ela. Ficou extremamente surpreendido ao ver o estranho e brilhante olhar da rapariga., que criava lentamente uma fina película de lágrimas contidas. Ela não desviava o olhar do seu maior oponente, e isso intrigava-o por demais.

Voldemort sacudiu a cabeça quase que imperceptivelmente. Estaria a lembrar-se de algo que esquecera? Subitamente, alguns flashes de cenas passadas quase que duma outra vida estavam a assaltar-lhe a mente. Não, não podia ser… podia?

Lentamente, como que saboreando a palavra e tendo medo de falhar em simultâneo, a sua voz voltou a funcionar. Nunca se sentira tão perdido na vida como a olhar naquele momento para aquelas duas marejadas ónix negras e cheias de algum sentimento desconhecido (ou não?) dele.

- Line…? – arriscou ele. Sentia que a conhecia, mas sabia que isso seria impossível. Certo? Ela parecia…

A rapariga expirou o ar que estivera a conter, e finalmente falou com um pequeno sorriso e deixando as lágrimas caírem livremente – Olá, pai…

* * *

**N.A.2: **_Eu seeeeeei, também me enerva quando leio um capítulo que termina assim do género... a meio da 'revelação'. xD Mas percebo que crie a expectativa... ^^ A ver vamos... se receber muitos reviews pra este cap, a ver se me dedico mais a escrever mais depressa... xDDD_

E agora já sabem: **_Reviews!!!!!!!!!!_**


	16. Capítulo XV

**N.A.1: **_Alô, fiéis leitores!!!!! ^^ Os dedos entraram em greve?! Recebi tãããão poucos reviews do último cap... *snif snif* Mas enfim! Ainda há quem leia e comente, portanto este capítulo é para eles. Aqui vai-se responder a algumas questões que ficaram sem resposta no capítulo anterior..._

_Espero que gostem!_

**XV**

"_Por favor… não me odeies quando souberes a verdade…"_

Não… não era possível! Era…?

'- Olá, pai…'

Harry não conseguia deixar de pensar no que ela lhe dissera naquela madrugada. Estava em completo estado de choque. Como…? Ele pura e simplesmente não conseguia articular uma única palavra. Dumbledore parecia que estava como ele, já que não se pronunciava.

Line estava com a cara marcada das lágrimas. Parecia tremendamente aliviada de um fardo pesadíssimo que carregara durante anos a fio. Aguentar um segredo como aquele… Merlin!

Voldemort estava com ar cada vez mais estupidificado.

- Como…? – balbuciava ele. Harry riria da sua figura se não estivesse tão preocupado, chocado e… nem ele sabia como é que estava ou não estava!

Line riu alegremente, com mais lágrimas a caírem – Acho que temos de ter uma loooonga conversa…

Voldemort estava sem fala. Ainda a olhava com toda a sua atenção centrada nela. Nada mais via. Para além de chocado parecia levemente… maravilhado?!

- Creio que podemos ir até ao meu escritório… - propôs Dumbledore mal arranjou voz.

- Acho que é melhor irmos para a Sala Precisa…

Todos olharam para Harry, surpresos. Merlin, nem ele próprio reconhecia aquela voz que saíra da sua garganta. Tão… isenta de emoção, tal qual como um robô, mas com voz humanizada. Ele ainda não saíra do choque.

Line olhava-o preocupada e com ar culpado. Como é que lhe poderia explicar que sempre lhe quisera contar? Por Merlin, ela nunca quisera ocultar-lhe nada!

Todos seguiram o moreno pelos corredores fora. Entraram pelas passagens secretas para não darem de caras com as agulhas, chegando rapidamente à Sala. Harry andou por ali três vezes a pensar num local onde pudessem conversar… de certa maneira.

Quando uma porta apareceu na parede, ele foi o primeiro a entrar. Todos ficaram ligeiramente surpresos com o aspecto da divisão. Paredes negras, chão negro, uma mesa redonda de ébano rodeada por quatro cadeiras do mesmo material. Uma luminosa e inquieta esfera branca era a única coisa que quebrava o aspecto mórbido da cena, flutuando no ar, ao centro da mesa. Todos se dirigiram aos seus lugares. Ficaram surpreendidos ao notarem que as cadeiras eram muito mais confortáveis do que à primeira vista pareciam, parecendo que estavam em poltronas fofas e não em cadeiras de madeira dura.

Durante momentos, ninguém falou. Até Dumbledore quebrar o silêncio.

- Bem, menina Nelini, creio que todos nós gostaríamos de… entender… a estranha situação em que nos encontramos. Que eu saiba, aqui o Tom nunca teve nenhum relacionamento… e muito menos uma filha, deixa-me que te diga. Ele sempre abominou esse tipo de coisa…

- Cala-te, Dumbledore! – vociferou Voldemort – Deixa-a falar… eu preciso de preencher algumas lacunas da minha memória…

- Lacunas…? – perguntou Albus, surpreso.

- Caramba, deixem-na falar! – rugiu Harry. Ele estava muito mais nervoso do que aparentava. Isto poderia mudar tudo…

Line estava pálida – Eu… em primeiro lugar: como quer que lhe chame? – perguntou ela timidamente ao se dirigir a Riddle, que fora apanhado de surpresa.

- Hum… primeiro, e antes de mais nada… quero que nos contes o que se passou na tua infância…

Ela acenou imediatamente com a cabeça, parecendo-se extremamente com Neville quando ficava nervoso – Bem… eu nasci há 19 anos, em Portugal, num vilarejo escondido do mundo bruxo. O local onde eu e a minha mãe nos encontrávamos estava fortemente protegido devido aos feitiços que… o meu pai… colocara.

"A minha mãe chamava-se Lynnea Nelini, e não se lembrava onde nascera, pois toda a sua vida tinha mudado de sítio, de país em país, de cultura em cultura. Ela conseguia fazer magia, embora nunca o tivesse demonstrado a ninguém depois de o ter feito uma única vez e de ter sido expulsa do local onde vivia no momento. Mas um dia… - olhou directamente para Voldemort – Encontrou numa floresta o mais belo rapaz que jamais vira. Isto segundo a sua discrição… era moreno, alto, e tinha uns olhos escuros que a enfeitiçavam. Ela sabia que encontrara alguém como ela, com o mesmo tipo de 'poderes', e estava fascinada. Ela apercebeu-se de que ele era perigoso, mas que tinha um lado bom e sensível escondido algures na sua alma, trancado desde sempre.

Ela aproximou-se dele… e, aos poucos, foi destrancando o cofre-forte que era o seu coração… e apaixonaram-se.

Ao longo do tempo, ele foi-lhe ensinando como controlar a magia que ela tinha desde sempre, ajudando-a sempre que podia.

Um dia, ele chegou a casa muito mal, com o rosto ligeiramente diferente; lembro-me de ela me contar o pormenor dos olhos avermelhados. Foi aí que ele lhe contou tudo acerca da sua vida, o que sofrera, o que fizera os outros sofrer… mas ela não se importava. Ela amava-o! Tudo o que ele tinha feito antes não importava desde que ela estivesse com ele e a receber o seu amor. Mas… para ele, isso não bastava."

Todos na mesa a ouviam com toda a atenção. Dumbledore estava sem expressão. Harry estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta e os olhos esbugalhados, não acreditando no que ouvia. Riddle… esse parecia começar a encaixar algumas peças no quebra-cabeças que era a sua mente. Sim… ele estava a lembrar-se… ele lembrava-se desse dia… tinha acabado de se revoltar contra Dumbledore publicamente… tinha estado irritadíssimo… sim, alguém o acalmara… mas seria mesmo a tal mãe da rapariga?

Line observava-o a olhar a mesa sem a observar de facto, com o olhar perdido em recordações escondidas. Continuou.

- O meu pai dissera-lhe então que ela nunca deveria confiar nele, para sua própria segurança. Quando ela lhe perguntou porquê, ele explicara-lhe que devido a erros que cometera no passado, o seu lado negro estava a ficar cada vez mais forte a cada dia que passava, que um dia seria mais forte do que ele conseguiria aguentar reter.

"Assim, quando engravidou, e embora lhe custasse, a minha mãe não lhe contou. Ela sabia que se o fizesse me estaria a pôr em perigo. Sempre que ele chegava, ela fazia sempre um feitiço para esconder a barriga que crescia a olhos vistos. Ele estava algures pelo resto da Europa quando ela me teve. Conseguiu arranjar um Manto da Invisibilidade para me esconder. Durante três anos, sempre que o meu pai vinha ter com ela, ela dizia-me para me manter debaixo do manto e sem fazer barulho, que um dia me explicaria porque o tinha de fazer. Conseguiu pôr-me um feitiço para que o meu crescimento parasse aos três anos, para que continuasse obediente e sem questionar demasiado as suas escolhas. Sim, porque ela via o meu interesse e curiosidade em saber quem era aquele homem bonito e de certa maneira intimidador que eu via constantemente, e tinha medo que eu me mostrasse.

Mas ainda antes disso, quando eu tinha um ano, foi feita uma profecia… essa profecia fez com que ele ficasse mais nervoso do que o normal, segundo a minha mãe…"

Dumbledore acenava levemente, finalmente dando sinais de vida – A profecia da Sybil Trelawney…

Line continuou - Dois anos depois, num dia em que chovia torrencialmente, ele voltou a casa… mas estava estranhíssimo. As suas feições estavam completamente modificadas, as suas íris estavam vermelhas e as pupilas eram fendas negras em fundo escarlate. Ainda se notava que era a mesma pessoa, mas pouco faltava para que a transformação fosse completa. Mais uma vez, eu escondi-me debaixo do Manto, mas aproximei-me o máximo que podia para ouvir a conversa que decorria à chuva. Acho que ele ia matar alguém… a minha mãe passava a vida a perguntar-lhe como é que ele conseguia fazer algo tão brutal… mas eu penso: ela sabia que ele tinha matado pessoas antes, e não se importava. Mas desta vez, ela ficou indignada. Desta vez, não era uma pessoa qualquer… provavelmente… para ela reagir assim… nem sequer deveria ser um adulto.

Todos viraram as suas atenções para Harry, exceptuando Voldemort, que continuava perdido a tentar encaixar os factos. O moreno estava branco. Se não fosse o brilho vivo dos olhos verdes, poderia passar por estátua ou cadáver sentado com eles à mesa.

- Ele… ia matar-me… - balbuciou ele com voz fraca.

Line acenou levemente, olhando para o tampo da mesa.

- Eles tiveram uma discussão… ela queria impedi-lo de o fazer. Eu vi a maneira como ele a olhava… pareceu-me ver um pouco do vermelho a escurecer, voltando levemente e por breves momentos aos olhos negros… a sua expressão suavizou-se um pouco, deixando transparecer um certo carinho… - dizia ela com o olhar desfocado, perdido em lembranças. – Ela deixou-me parada no tempo por um ano, até achar seguro deixar-me crescer normalmente. Quando o fez, passou a ensinar-me a controlar o meu lado negro da melhor maneira que pudesse. Ela temia que o mesmo acontecesse comigo.

Voldemort teve um choque ao relembrar totalmente uma parte de uma discussão que ainda não tinha imagem na sua mente.

"_- Tom, por favor, e se fosse um filho teu? Também o matarias pelo poder?"_

"_- Lynnea… não entendes… essa criança irá destruir-me! É isso que queres? Queres que eu desapareça?"_

"_É claro que não! Como podes perguntar semelhante coisa, se…?"_

Silêncio. Ela calara-se. Sim, era uma 'ela' que falava com ele… se o quê? Ele tinha a certeza de que ela se calara… seria um "se tens também uma criança tua"?

Dumbledore interrompeu os seus pensamentos – Então é por isso que conhecia o teu olhar… é igualzinho ao do teu pai há uns bons anos atrás…

Line corou. Voldemort decidiu-se a falar.

- Vamos supor que eu sou teu… pai. – finalizou com um tom amargo. Ele odiava essa palavra. Só lhe trazia más recordações. – Como é que eu sabia o teu nome se nunca te tinha visto?

Line sorriu – A minha mãe disse-me que um dia tu… o meu pai… lhe dissera que gostava do nome Line, por ser parecido ao dela… por essa razão é que ela me pôs esse nome. Fiquei com Nelini como apelido por razões óbvias…

- Mas… como é que eu te reconheci? Nem me lembro de ter conhecido nenhuma Lynnea…

Line mexeu-se de maneira a retirar uma fotografia muggle do bolso interior do manto, pondo-a em cima do tampo da mesa… todos ficaram abismados. Line era tal e qual a mãe dela, mas os cabelos eram negros em vez de castanhos claros… tal como os olhos. Tanto os olhos como a cor do cabelo eram do pai. – Por isto… algures na tua mente ainda te deves lembrar dela… e reconheceste-a em mim – concluiu Line com um encolher de ombros.

Voldemort desviou o olhar da fotografia para a jovem à sua frente. Ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Lágrimas à parte… ele conhecia aquele olhar. É claro que sim! Tinha convivido com ele desde sempre… analisou o resto das características da mulher da foto… era… linda. Aos poucos, o seu peito ficou pesado.

- O que lhe aconteceu? – pergunto Dumbledore, dando voz à pergunta que martelava na cabeça de Voldemort – Apercebi-me que falaste da tua mãe sempre no passado…

Line deixou as lágrimas correrem, não conseguindo conter os soluços. Mesmo depois de tudo isto, Harry teve vontade de a ir consolar, mas retraiu-se.

- Ela morreu há dois anos… passávamos a vida a mudar de casa, mas ela disse que não o queria fazer mais. Que estava farta de fugir. Além disso, há alguns anos que ela estava doente e ninguém sabia o que ela tinha. Quando veio ao conhecimento público que Voldemort voltara, ela acalmou. Decidiu que iria parar de fugir, que não se importava que morresse, já que eu estava criada e já era crescidinha… ela preparou tudo para que nada me faltasse após a sua morte; só vim a saber disso depois… - fungou e continuou – Ela estava cansada de fugir e lutar contra os seus sentimentos pelo feiticeiro mais temido de todos os tempos. Quando ela soube que ele tinha voltado, pensou que ele nunca se iria lembrar dela, que estava já demasiado corrompido… mas deu-me esperança de que eu o pudesse fazer… que o pudesse fazer relembrar o que realmente acontecera. Ela disse-me que provavelmente ele tinha apagado ou escondido algumas das suas memórias, as memórias em que ela entrava.

Voldemort tinha o olhar cravado na fotografia. Sentia-se… perdido. Sentia-se oco. Sentia-se… Caramba, porque é que os olhos lhe ardiam? Ele nem sequer conhecia a mulher! Ele nunca se importara com ninguém a não ser consigo mesmo! Certo…? Salazar… Agora já não tinha tanta certeza assim.

Harry quebrou o silêncio que se seguiu. Ele sabia o que era perder alguém querido – Mas… peço desculpa por perguntar, mas… morreu de repente?

- Eu estava em Londres, a comprar o material para a escola na Diagon-Al. Ela tinha sido especialmente carinhosa e silenciosa nesse dia. Eu estava preocupada, mas fui à mesma. Quando cheguei, ela estava rodeada por uma esfera de energia branca, a flutuar em pleno ar, em transe. Ou pelo menos era o que eu pensava… até ela se começar a desfazer em pó prateado.

Dumbledore ergueu as sobrancelhas – Ela fez isso? – ao fraco sinal afirmativo de Line, continuou – Pelas barbas de Merlin… a tua mãe era uma Elemental, e tu deves ter herdado alguns dos dons dela. Para ela se ter transformado em pó prateado é porque ela sempre um talento natural para a magia em relação à Terra, pertencendo a ela. Ela poderia ter vivido milénios se assim o quisesse e…

Harry suspirou de frustração. Caramba, não bastava ela ter de falar da morte da mãe, o raio do homem ainda tinha de insistir no assunto?

- Professor, por favor!? – disse Harry a lançar olhares assassinos ao Director – Não basta ela estar a falar da morte da mãe ainda tem de insistir nisso?! Merlin!

Dumbledore assentiu, calando-se, notando finalmente a sua enorme falta de tacto e indelicadeza. Voldemort levantou os olhos para encarar o seu jovem inimigo. Este estava de mão dada à tal Line, que parecia agradecida e de certa maneira aliviada pelo seu gesto. Eles davam-se assim tão bem? Como era isso possível? Aliás, ele estava numa mesa a falar civilizadamente com o pirralho Potter, com o seu inimigo de longa data, Albus Dumbledore e com uma tal Line Nelini que nunca vira na vida e que de repente dizia que era filha dele… por Salazar Slytherin! O mundo tinha virado do avesso?!

Potter voltou a falar – Mas… continuo sem entender uma coisa…

- O quê? – perguntou ela.

Ele pareceu ponderar no assunto, a tentar descobrir qual a melhor maneira de abordar o assunto – Como é que me pareceu conhecer-te mal vieste falar comigo e me disseste o teu nome? E como é que confiei imediatamente em ti?

Line franziu o sobrolho – Por acaso não faço ideia…

Dumbledore arriscou falar – Por acaso acho que sei… - quando todos lhe prestavam atenção, começou a explicar – Tal como no teu 5º ano, Harry, em que descobriste que tinhas uma ligação mental com Voldemort, creio que se passa o mesmo nesta situação. Tal como tu, aqui o Tom conheceu Line, embora nunca a tenha visto antes, pelas memórias esquecidas da sua mãe. Pelos vistos essa ligação ainda não foi totalmente cortada, pois a ti também te pareceu conhecê-la.

Harry estava de semblante confuso – Então… só me pareceu conhecê-la e ao nome dela porque Riddle também iria reagir assim?

- Não, tu registe assim porque deténs esse mesmo conhecimento dentro da tua mente, devido ao facto do Tom te ter possuído durante breves momentos no Ministério, há dois anos… alguma marca disso teria de ficar. Neste caso, ficou um pouco do seu conhecimento ou possíveis dúvidas em ti.

Todos se calaram.

- Mas… a segunda parte da pergunta continua por explicar… - notou Harry.

Line olhou para ele – E estás preocupado com isso? Já não confias em mim devido à informação que partilhei agora?

Harry inspirou fundo. Se ele confiava nela? Por mais incrível que parecesse…

- Não, pelo contrário! Eu continuo a confiar plenamente em ti… nem sei como… se calhar por te ver tão diferente do teu… pai. Ou se calhar pelo facto de não me quereres ver morto…

Voldemort olhou perigosamente na sua direcção – Depois de resolvermos este problema acertamos contas…

Line ficou preocupada – Por favor… não podem parar com isso?

Harry ripostou – Ele matou os meus pais e tentou matar-me! Cinco vezes!

Ela suspirou – Merlin, parecem dois bebés… eu seu disso, Harry! Mas por favor… podem-se concentrar agora no problema que temos em mãos? – virando-se para Riddle – Pai…?

Voldemort demorou a entender que ela se dirigia a ele. Ainda não se habituara à ideia. Fez um curto aceno com a cabeça.

Dumbledore suspirou – Vamos então começar a formar ideias para o fazer… o tempo está a esgotar-se.

oOo

Nessa manhã, Ron e Sophie tinham combinado acordar bem cedo. Tinham a sensação de que algo se passava.

Naquele momento, ela esperava pelo ruivo longe dos outros, até que sente um beijinho suave na face, assustando-a.

Uma voz pertencente a alguém invisível falou – Haha, tem calma, sou eu!

Ela suspirou de frustração – Ron, não podias ter dado a entender a tua presença de outra maneira? Assustaste-me!

- Desculpa lá… entra cá! – e abriu uma fresta do Manto da Invisibilidade que o cobria, deixando-a ver um pouco de si.

- Tens a certeza de que o Potter não se importa?

- Claro que não! Nós sempre estivemos com ele em todas as situações perigosas, e achas que ele não iria querer o nosso apoio nesta? Nem imaginas a quantidade de vezes que andámos por aí a vaguear pelos corredores sob o manto.

- Pois, está bem. Onde está a Line? Ainda não a vi hoje…

- Nem eu o Harry…

Passaram pela professora McGonagall, que começou a reunir os alunos, dizendo que tinha algo de importante a informar… mas eles já iam nos corredores, em busca de respostas às suas perguntas. Apanharam um susto ao virarem a esquina e se depararem com um estranho trio: Dumbledore, Harry e Line, que se encaminhavam para o exterior. Era impressão sua ou os últimos dois estavam de mãos dadas?! O que é que se passava ali?

Sophie e Ron olharam-se. Decidiram segui-los.

Ao chegarem ao exterior, hesitaram quando os outros pararam. Momentos se passaram em que ninguém falou.

- Do que será que eles estão à espera? – perguntou Sophie baixinho para Ron. Este abanava a cabeça.

- Não faço ideia, mas cheira-me a esturro… o Harry nunca agiu assim connosco, deixando-nos de parte… quero dizer, já houve vezes que nos tentou dissuadir, mas sempre conseguíamos dar-lhe a volta. Desta vez, e não quero ser rude em relação à tua amiga, ele vem cá para fora com uma rapariga que mal conhece, de mão dada, e apenas acompanhado pelo Dumbledore; e ainda por cima sem nos dizer nada… isto não é normal.

Viram Line ficar com o olhar desfocado e segredar alguma coisa ao ouvido do moreno, que se virou imediatamente para trás, para o lago.

- O que…? – começou Ron.

- Oh, Ron, olha ali! – apontava Sophie ligeiramente amedrontada para algo acima das suas cabeças na direcção em que o casalinho olhava – O que é aquilo?

- Não se… - calou-se. Um arrepio percorrera a sua espinha, e não era devido às nuvens estranhas que se haviam formado acima de si. Aquele vulto aproximava-se a uma velocidade surpreendente, tornando visível a sua forma humana… ou algo semelhante.

- Sophie… por favor… não entres em pânico. – murmurou Ron, tentando convencer-se a si próprio. Já tinha corrido muitos perigos durante os seus anos em Hogwarts, mas nunca ficara frente-a-frente com o Lord das Trevas. O que é que ele estava a fazer ali? E sozinho? E com aquele grupo à espera como se nada fosse?

Quando a silhueta estava a perder altitude, Sophie deu um pequeno guincho, agarrando-se mais a Ron.

Lord Voldemort apenas olhou para Dumbledore directamente.

- Tom. – cumprimentou o Director polidamente.

- Dumbledore. – retrucou o Lord das Trevas com a sua voz gélida e ligeiramente metálica. – Não era preciso vires com comitiva para me receberes… - e desviou ligeiramente o olhar escarlate para Harry e para Line. Quando relanceou para esta última, o seu olhar pareceu preso.

- Por Morgana, Ron… ele vai matá-la! – disse Sophie baixinho a tremer violentamente. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele assassino estava a olhar fixamente para a sua amiga de longa data. Isso não era, seguramente, um bom sinal.

- Não te preocupes… o Harry protege-a.

Dito e feito: Harry meteu-se entre ela e Voldemort, numa tentativa de a proteger, mas qual não foi o espanto de todos (incluindo Sophie e Ron) quando Line colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry, fazendo-o afastar-se para o lado, de olhar também cravado naquele crânio hediondo. Sem qualquer protecção. E Voldemort parecia… confuso?!

- Line…? – disse ele cheio de insegurança na voz.

Sophie e Ron prenderam a respiração. Voldemort conhecia-a?!?!?

- Olá, pai… - respondeu ela com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sophie sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. A boca tornou-se-lhe seca e a língua áspera. Sentia-se tonta. Iria desmaiar a qualquer momento, estava certa disso. Ron estava lívido.

Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado começou a pergunta que martelava todas as mentes presentes.

- Como…?

Line riu alegremente, com mais lágrimas a caírem – Acho que temos de ter uma loooonga conversa…

Sophie estava realmente chocada. Sentia que nunca conhecera Line. _Filha?! Não é possível… não pode ser… não pode…_

- Creio que podemos ir até ao meu escritório… - propôs o Director após tossir levemente, mas foi imediatamente interrompido por Potter.

- Acho que é melhor irmos para a Sala Precisa… - cortara o moreno.

Todos se sobressaltaram com a magnitude e profundidade da voz do mais jovem. Ron olhava para o amigo como se não o conhecesse. Notou que ele não estava de mãos dadas com Line desde que ela o afastara. Naquele momento, Ron era incapaz de discernir o que o moreno pensava no momento. E isso preocupou-o. Quando se encontrava assim, Harry ficava extremamente imprevisível, tornando-se mesmo perigoso. Poderia fazer qualquer coisa, tanto de bom como de mau, ou mesmo não fazer nada.

Enquanto o grupo seguia Harry de volta ao castelo, Ron e Sophie ficaram no mesmo sítio, congelados pelo tremendo choque.

Ron sentiu que Sophie deixara de respirar e fechava os olhos, enquanto se deixava cair. Ron amparou-a a tempo, deitando-a na grama verde com muito cuidado.

- Sophie? Por favor, acorda… - e retirou a varinha do bolso, apontando-a para o peito da rapariga de longos e ondulados cabelos loiros-escuros.

- _Enervate_. – murmurou ele a custo.

Ela pareceu ter um reflexo inconsciente e contraiu os músculos, abrindo os olhos castanhos-escuros em seguida. Estavam marejados. Arquejava com dificuldade óbvia. Estava desolada.

- Ron… eu não conheço mais a Line! Nunca conheci. Ela nunca nos tinha dito… sempre soubemos que ela escondia um segredo, mas nunca pensámos que… - e não conseguiu continuar. Fechou os olhos com pesar, fazendo derramar as lágrimas contidas.

Ron detestava vê-la assim, tão vulnerável e desamparada. Desde que a conhecera que a considerava uma das raparigas mais fortes em questões emocionais… mas e se aquilo acontecesse com ele? E se ele descobrisse que Harry afinal era filho de Voldemort, que sempre soubera e que nunca lhes contara, nem a ele nem a Hermione? Suspirou.

- O mundo está do avesso… já não sei em que acreditar. – murmurou ele, abanando a cabeça, incrédulo. O que iriam fazer agora?

Sophie pareceu responder à sua pergunta – Temos de contar aos outros… pelo menos ao Ty! Ele é o melhor amigo dela, ele TEM de saber… vai-lhe custar muitíssimo, mas não pode ficar na ignorância quanto a isto.

- Sim… - murmurava Ron – Vamos andando… anda, eu ajudo-te…

E amparou-a enquanto a ajudava a levantar. Ela tinha os joelhos como gelatina, mas aguentou-se.

- Ron…

- Sim?

- Obrigada por tudo… ainda bem que estás comigo… - e agarrou-se ainda mais a ele.

Ron ficou com as orelhas vermelhas – Hum, pois, sim… ainda bem que estás aqui comigo também.

Ela ergueu os olhos questionadores para ele. Ele encolheu os ombros – Se não estivesses aqui ainda fazia alguma asneira da qual me fosse arrepender depois…

Sophie sorriu fracamente.

Dirigiram-se em silêncio para o interior do castelo, matutando na melhor maneira de dizerem o que se passara a Ty.

* * *

**N.A.2.:** _E então??? Já houve respostas a algumas perguntas, hein? ^^ Agora vamos lá ver como é que isto flui... gostava de saber quais as vossas ideias para acabar com o problema das agulhas... estou super curiosa por conhecer as vossas versões..._

**_Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	17. Capítulo XVI

**N.A.:**_ Alô!!!!!!! Sorry a demora, mas tive um problema... não conseguia transmitir por palavras o que tinha imaginado que acontecesse neste capítulo... -.-' Mas lá saiu, finalmente!!!!!!_

_Este é o penúltimo capítulo da fic... _^_^_ Estou e pensar em terminá-la até à próxima semana..._

_Espero que gostem... Bjocas!!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

XVI

- O QUÊ??? – começaram todos a exclamar em choque profundo, depois de conseguirem encontrar a voz de novo, depois de tamanha notícia – NÃO É POSSÍVEL!!!

McGonagall suspirava ruidosamente, tentando ter paciência – Tentem compreender que o professor Dumbledore jamais faria alguma coisa que vos pusesse em perigo! Se ele aceita que Aquele-Cujo-Nome-Não-Deve-Ser-Pronunciado entre nesta escola, tenho a certeza de que se assegurou do bem-estar de todos.

Ty estava pálido. Onde estavam os outros? O que aquilo significava? O Potter não era forte o suficiente para parar com as Agulhas??? Era mesmo necessário pedir ajuda ao lado das Trevas?!?! O caso era assim tão desesperante???

Franziu o sobrolho e cruzou os braços, pensativo. Sim, é claro que Dumbledore jamais tomaria uma decisão dessa natureza sem se certificar de que tudo correria bem. Será que Line estava metida nessa decisão?

Congelou. Ela e Harry andavam muito amigos… será que ela o estava a tentar convencer a fazer aquilo? A unir-se contra o seu inimigo? Boa sorte com isso! Uma coisa era a opinião de Dumbledore e as suas acções, outra bem diferente era Potter concordar com elas; Line sempre lhes escondera algo… seria a sua opinião, de que Lord Voldemort poderia fazer algum bem? Relaxou um pouco. Se fosse apenas isso, ele acreditava que Line o conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que ele não iria reagir mal à sua opinião díspar da opinião de todos os outros! Ele sabia que ela tinha um coração mole e que sempre acreditava no melhor das pessoas… mesmo que a pessoa em questão fosse o maior assassino de todos os tempos! Mas então… o que é que ela escondia? E como é que Dumbledore convencera o Lord das Trevas a ser pacífico?

Essas eram duas das questões mais pertinentes que lhe martelavam na cabeça, quando Sophie e o Weasley se acercaram dele, pálidos como neve e a tremerem ligeiramente.

- Onde é que estavam? Não vos vi por aí… estão assim por causa da notícia? No fundo eu já esperava algo assim… - dizia ele pensativo. E não era mentira! Ele sempre achara que se nem Harry nem Dumbledore juntos conseguiam fazer alguma coisa, só com magia negra é que a coisa lá ia.

Notando o silêncio dos outros dois (que só agora reparara estarem abraçados), perguntou – O que se passa? Ficaram assim tão abalados? Bem, é normal… onde estão a Line e o Harry?

Foi o ruivo quem respondeu com voz trémula – Nós vimo-los… lá fora… com a… "notícia".

Ty abriu ligeiramente a boca – Vocês o quê??? Viram o quê? Como? Quando? O que aconteceu? Como é que aconteceu? – perguntou de rajada.

- O Dumbledore, o Potter e a Line foram receber o Quem-Nós-Sabemos há um bom bocado…

Sendo que Ty os olhava estupidificado, Ron continuou a narração – Nós queríamos saber o que aqueles três andavam a tramar… víamos o Harry e a Line muito próximos, e começámos a desconfiar. Foi então que nos decidimos a segui-los debaixo do Manto da Invisibilidade do Harry… seguimo-los até ao exterior, até que O vimos a chegar…

- Ele voava… - murmurou Sophie olhando para o nada à sua frente.

- Mas… - começou Ty – O que é que a Line estava lá a fazer??? Isso foi de uma tremenda irresponsabilidade da parte dela, arriscar-se assim…

- Ela não se arriscou… muito. – cortou Ron, já com um tom esverdeado na cara.

- Como assim, não se arriscou?!?!? – dizia Ty exasperado – Ir ter directamente com o Lord das Trevas, frente-a-frente, não é arriscado? Assim ele passa a saber quem ela é e…

Sophie cortou-o – Ele já a conhecia…!

Ty calou-se, sentindo o coração falhar uma batida. O QUÊ?????? Que história era essa??? Desde quando é que eles se conheciam?

- C-Como…? – conseguiu balbuciar. Como é que o senhor das Trevas a poderia reconhecer se nunca se tinham visto…?

Ron encheu o peito de ar, apertando mas a mão a Sophie, e Ty percebeu imediatamente que agora é que vinha a "bomba".

- A Line é filha do Quem-Nós-Sabemos.

Ty sentia a cabeça a andar à roda. Sentiu que o ruivo o amparava nos ombros, impedindo-o de cair.

- Ty, respira fundo, precisas de oxigénio… ouve-me, respira fundo! – dizia uma longínqua voz feminina. E ele fê-lo.

Sentiu subitamente todo o corpo de novo, e a cabeça já começava a parar de girar. Voltou a dar uma golfada de ar e sentiu-se ainda melhor.

- Isso, assim mesmo… outra vez…

Sim, aquela voz 'ao longe' era de alguém que não Sophie. Agora já conseguia raciocinar com mais clareza. Ao voltar a focar os olhos, viu uma outra cabeça ruiva com olhos castanhos que se tinha juntado ao grupo, também pálida.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Ginny parecendo genuinamente preocupada.

- Estou… foi apenas o choque…

- O que eu ouvi é verdade, Ronald? – perguntou ela, desta vez dirigindo-se ao irmão que fez uma careta ao ouvir o seu nome.

- Huh, Ginny, não queres que todos fiquem a saber que te chamas Ginev…

- CALA-TE, RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!! Ai de ti que digas o meu nome completo a alguém!!! – ameaçou ela apontando-lhe o indicador directamente ao nariz, tal e qual Molly Weasley.

Ron sacou da varinha - ENTÃO NÃO DIGAS O MEU DE IGUAL FORMA!!!!!

Ty colocou-se instintivamente à frente de Ginny.

Sophie suspirou ruidosamente. Chegou-se mais a Ron e abraçou-o carinhosamente por trás – Calma, Ron, deixa lá, mais ninguém ouviu… deixa lá, tem paciência… tens que a ter, ela é a tua irmã mais nova… aliás, é a única que tens; se lhe lançares um Avada vais-te arrepender para o resto da tua vida.

Ron bufou, mas qual não foi o espanto dos outros dois quando baixou o braço e voltou a guardar a varinha nas vestes. Sophie deu um leve sorriso e deu-lhe um beijinho na face, fazendo-o sorrir – Estou orgulhosa de ti, ruivo!

Ginny olhava embasbacada para aquela cena, tal qual como Ty. Entreolharam-se interrogativamente, corando de imediato. Era claro que estavam a mais, e ainda mais claro ficou quando o ruivo e Sophie juntaram as testas a sorrirem apaixonadamente um para o outro. Aquelas emoções fortes tinha-os aproximado muito.

Ty pegou-lhe na mão e segredou-lhe ao ouvido – Acho melhor deixá-los em paz…

- Nem penses! – ripostou ela indignada no mesmo tom de voz – Ele está constantemente a interromper-me de cada vez que estou com alguém, achas que eu o vou deixar escapar impune?!?!

- Ele agora está ocupado… não queres ir para outro sítio?

Ginny olhou-o bem nos olhos, e percebeu o que ele dizia entrelinhas. Estavam muito próximos, tanto que um sentia a respiração do outro. Deu um sorrisinho maroto – Acho que desta vez pode escapar… - e retiraram-se sem fazer barulho. Mesmo que fosse com alarido, tinham quase a certeza de que os dois não iam descolar um do outro por causa disso. O caso de Line estava esquecido… pelo menos por alguns momentos.

oOo

Line e Harry suspiravam pela centésima vez, e entreolharam-se.

Estavam à praticamente três horas a ouvir Dumbledore e Voldemort a discutirem a melhor maneira de resolver o problema. Embora ambos concordassem que tinham de juntar forças, um dizia que só com o poder do amor é que se poderia destruir as Agulhas, enquanto o outro insistia que com Magia Negra é que a coisa lá ia. Sempre que Harry ou Line tentava intervir, era como se os mais velhos não os ouvissem, de tão concentrados que estavam em si mesmos e um no outro, esquecendo-se totalmente da presença de mais duas entidades na divisão. Sendo assim, os mais novos já tinham desistido de dar o seu parecer há muito tempo, apenas ouvindo ideias de esquemas complicadíssimos e sem sentido para eles. Ambos tinham a certeza de que aquilo tinha de ter uma solução mais simples…

Line bufou baixinho, apenas para Harry ouvir – Ai, só me apetece sair daqui… assim não vamos a lado nenhum! Além disso, à medida que o tempo passa, as Agulhas vão-se aproximando mais das masmorras… - enterrou as mãos nos fartos cabelos negros – Que nervos!!!

Harry pôs um braço à sua volta – Tens toda a razão… assim não vamos a lado nenhum e estamos a pôr os outros em perigo.

Line levantou subitamente a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos – Vamos visitar o Draco?

O moreno levantou as sobrancelhas – Se eu for contigo é para ver a Hermione, e não o Malfoy…

Ela encolheu os ombros, mais alegre – Tenho a certeza de que ela tratou muito bem dele! – e deu um sorriso misterioso - E então? Vamos?

- Vamos. – concordou ele, já levantando-se com Line.

Apenas nessa altura é que os mais velhos se aperceberam da sua presença de novo – Onde pensam que vão?

- Nós não pensamos, vamos mesmo! – ripostou Harry – Quando concordarem em alguma coisa, avisem-nos! Avisamos imediatamente o Dobby para preparar uma festa de arromba no Grande Salão… - ironizou ele, já abrindo a porta para que Line passasse.

- Potter… - começou Voldemort sem o olhar – Apenas preciso de uma única e simples razão para te dar cabo do coiro. – pausa – Vê se tomas conta dela…

Os dois jovens olharam-se, surpresos. Quando Line olhou para o pai com um ar carinhoso, Harry voltou-se de novo para o Lord das Trevas – Acho que não tem de se preocupar com isso. Ela é que parece tomar conta de mim. Além disso, só vamos dar uma volta.

- Mas ao menos tenham cuidado! – quase implorava Dumbledore, mas eles já não o ouviam.

oOo

- E agora vejam lá se têm cuidado!!! Senhor Malfoy, espero sinceramente que agora esteja mais atento ao que se passa à sua volta! Menina Granger, tome conta dele, sim?

- Não se preocupe, Mme. Pomfrey. – disse Hermione em tom solene – Eu levo-o são e salvo até às masmorras…

- E por favor não embirrem um com o outro sim? – pediu a anciã – Não se esqueça, menina Granger, que o senhor Malfoy ainda está destabilizado… ainda não se encontra a 100%.

Ambos tiveram uma súbita e quase incontrolável vontade de rir, mas aguentaram firmemente.

- Não se inquiete, eu sei disso perfeitamente… - e colocou um dos braços do loiro à volta do pescoço, no sentido de o amparar – Boa sorte, Mme. Pomfrey!!!

Quando já se encontravam longe da enfermaria, Draco gargalhou – Eu não acredito que ela se esqueceu _mesmo_ da diferença no meu comportamento!

- Deixa lá; não eras tu que querias que ninguém soubesse que és boa pessoa?!

Ele apenas sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também. Ainda bem que ao menos lhe tirara da cabeça aquela ideia insana de que ela iria morrer se alguém sequer desconfiasse de que ele era bom rapaz. Por Morgana, por vezes o rapaz conseguia ser mais dramático que a Trelawney!!!

Enquanto se dirigiam às masmorras, recordavam o que Mme. Pomfrey lhes dissera naquela manhã, que os deixara tremendamente abalados, especialmente a Draco, que recomeçara com as ideias suicidas. Voldemort vinha nessa manhã a Hogwarts para ajudar a combater e a destruir as Agulhas.

- Acho que estou com umas dores… - começou Draco.

- Onde? – perguntou a morena preocupada.

- Aqui assim… - e apontou para perto da boca enquanto se aproximava dela.

- Mas onde exactamente?

- Aqui! – e beijou-a ardentemente, fazendo-a rir-se no meio do beijo.

Estavam assim, no bem bom, quando o ouviram – MAS O QUE RAIO SE ESTÁ A PASSAR AQUI?!

Ambos saltaram com o susto.

- Tem calma, Harry… - dizia Line enquanto segurava o braço do moreno, a fazer um tremendo esforço para não se desmanchar a rir da situação. Harry estava pálido e de boca aberta, com os olhos muito esbugalhados.

- É uma longa história… - disse Hermione baixinho, olhando para os sapatos, encabulada.

- Não te preocupes, Harry, o Draco não é quem tu pensas ser… ele é boa pessoa!

- Line, NÃO…! – rugiu Draco, lançando olhares furtivos à amiga.

- Mas ele precisa de saber! – insistia ela. Harry não entendia nada.

- Ok, não quero saber, explicam-me tudo depois! – dizia ele abanando a cabeça, como que para afastar maus pensamentos. Caramba, ele confiava em Line, certo? Se ela confiava no Malfoy, alguma razão tinha de ter. – Temos de ir para as masmorras! E rápido!

E começaram a ouvir um zunido.

- O que é isto? – perguntou uma Hermione subitamente alerta.

Draco empalideceu – Salazar… eu conheço este som…

Harry nem pensou: chegou-se ao pé do novo casalinho e colocou o outro braço do loiro por cima de si – CORRAM!!!!!!!

E felizmente que todos obedeceram ao comando, pois logo se seguida umas quantas Agulhas furaram a parede onde estavam e atravessavam o ar a toda a velocidade, na direcção das paredes opostas… que eram aquelas para onde o quarteto se dirigia.

_Não vamos conseguir dobrar a esquina a tempo…_

- BAIXEM-SE!!!! – gritou Line, empurrando-lhes as cabeças para baixo, obrigando-os a deitarem-se no chão frio.

As Agulhas zumbiram-lhes nos ouvidos, com o ar a ser cortado mesmo perto de si por aqueles pequenos mas mortais objectos que se enterraram na parede à frente deles.

Harry levantou um pouco a sua cabeça – Ufa, foi por pouco… - e ouviu um pequeno gemido ao seu lado. Virou a cabeça nessa direcção e congelou.

Line estava pálida e com o braço cheio de fios vermelhos do seu próprio sangue: algumas das Agulhas tinham-se espetado no seu braço, enquanto os protegia a todos.

- L-Line…?

- NÃÃÃO!!! – gritava Draco. Os dois Gryffindors ficaram chocados com a reacção do Slytherin. Nunca o tinham visto tão aflito. – Por favor, não tu… não TU! Tu não mereces sofrer isto… não…

Harry pegou em Line ao colo, pois ela começara a delirar ligeiramente. Começara a arder em febre, enquanto as Agulhas se enterravam mais na sua carne.

Hermione tinha o cérebro a trabalhar a mil à hora – Bem, se esperarmos um tempo e se o seu braço estiver virado para a parede na posição certa, decerto que as agulhas irão sair… já não podemos voltar atrás, agora…

Mas o braço ia enegrecendo, à medida que as Agulhas se iam enterrando cada vez mais e mais depressa.

O moreno franziu o sobrolho, preocupado – Hermione… desde quando é que as Agulhas aumentam a velocidade com que entram em alguém?!

Draco franziu o sobrolho e Hermione tentava balbuciar alguma coisa incompreensível quando Line pareceu voltar a ser lúcida por momentos.

- Eu tenho um lado negro que é maior do que todos vocês têm juntos… as Agulhas foram atraídas por mim… Harry, eu sinto-as… sinto-as a espalharem-se… dói!

O moreno estava irritado consigo mesmo, por nada poder fazer para a ajudar. – Tem calma, relaxa, respira fundo… eu vou conseguiu pôr-te boa de novo, prometo!

Ela sorriu – Eu sei que sim… confio em ti… - e voltou a mergulhar na inconsciência.

- Harry… - começou uma Hermione confusa a analisar o braço de Line – Pelo que eu percebi… as Agulhas estão a **desfazer-se dentro dela**?! A **ficarem** dentro dela?!?!?

Draco só abanava a cabeça – Não, não pode… vocês não sabem o que é… ainda por cima se aquelas coisas se estão a integrar nela… meu Merlin! Ela não o merece…

Entretanto, surgiu-lhes uma Fénix prateada que falou com a voz de Dumbledore – Harry, não conseguimos chegar a nenhuma conclusão. O máximo que pudemos concluir é que apenas com as vossas forças unidas se consegue parar isso… mas ainda não sabemos como. Venham ter connosco ao Grande Hall. – e desfez-se. Era o Patronus do Director.

Harry cerrou os dentes – Esses dois ainda vão ser a nossa ruína!!! Ainda por cima agora que o 'cérebro' da operação está a delirar em febre…

- Então sempre tinha razão… - murmurava Draco. Line tinha sido quem dera a ideia!

- Chega de conversas!!! – exclamou um Harry furioso – Temos de a tirar deste estado!!! Ela assim é que não pode ficar!!!

E abalaram o mais rapidamente que podiam em direcção ao Grande Hall.

oOo

Ty afastou-se imediatamente de Ginny.

- O que foi? – perguntou ela surpresa com o súbito estremecimento de Ty.

- A Line… eu sinto sempre quando algo de mal acontece com ela… alguma coisa aconteceu… - e ficou pálido.

- O quê?! Que história é essa da Line estar mal?!

Ele apenas pegou na mão dela, despachando-se a sair da sala vazia onde se encontravam. Tinham ido para lá conversar… mas as coisas evoluem, e não tinham demorado muito até chegarem aos amassos.

Ao saírem da sala esbarraram com Ron e Sophie.

- O que é que estavas a fazer aí dentro com a minha irmã, Walker?! – disse Ron com voz ameaçadora.

Sophie agarrou a mão dele, apertando-a um pouco. Um sinal para se manter de boca fechada.

- Onde está a Line, Ty? – perguntou ela.

- Era mesmo com ela que íamos ter… - respondeu ele enquanto o novo casal se juntava a eles.

- Mas afinal onde vamos, Ty? – insistia Ginny.

- Ao Grande Hall. – respondeu ele com a voz a transparecer certeza.

- Como podes ter tanta certeza assim? – perguntaram as duas moças em simultâneo.

Ele apenas encolheu os ombros – Não faço ideia… sexto sentido, talvez! Mas sempre foi assim. Sempre soube quando ela estava em problemas e onde estaria… espero que desta vez não me tenha enganado… desta vez ela está _**mesmo**_ com problemas.

oOo

O quarteto constituído por Harry, Draco, Hermione e Line foi recebido por um estranho duo: Dumbledore e Voldemort estavam lado a lado, sem se tentarem matar mutuamente. Olhavam agora para eles com uma expressão estranha. Estavam certamente preocupados com o que viam.

- O que se passou? – perguntou um Dumbledore com cara fechada a olhar para a moribunda atentamente. Voldemort não despregava o olhar de Line. Draco e Hermione estavam mais atrás, ligeiramente escondidos atrás de um pilar. Draco não se queria aproximar do Senhor das Trevas. Para ele, estar ali, já era uma sentença de morte à sua amada. Ambos olhavam para Voldemort com temor.

- Ela estava a tentar proteger-nos. – comentou Harry, ácido. Ele estava possesso consigo próprio. Porque é que ele não se apercebera do que estava a acontecer?! Como é que deixara ela tão desprotegida? Ele prometera a si próprio que faria tudo para a proteger… parecia que isso não era o suficiente. Caramba! Ele sempre protegera todos… ou quase… mas ELE é que era o 'salvador'! Não ela! Especialmente ela! Ela é que devia ser protegida… nunca se perdoaria se ela nunca mais abrisse os olhos. Abanou a cabeça. Não, não podia estar a ter aqueles pensamentos. Tinha de encontrar uma maneira de a salvar, e ao fazê-lo, salvar todos os outros.

- A proteger-vos?

Harry bufou. Nunca se tinha apercebido como Dumbledore se tornava irritante nas piores alturas. – Sim, a proteger-nos! Não sei se sabe, mas há mais gente que tem as mesmas manias que eu!!! Não sou o único louco!!!

- Ela não é louca… - murmurou Voldemort, ainda de olhos pregados em Line.

Aquela afirmação fez Harry calar-se e olhar atentamente para o seu inimigo de longa data. Que olhar era aquele? O Senhor das Trevas olhava para a moça de uma maneira… enternecida?! Não, ele devia estar a delirar…

E o olhar periférico notou uma luz negra a alastrar abaixo de si. Ao baixar os olhos viu que aquela energia negra saía de Line, que continuava a delirar em febre. Subitamente, a sua expressão transformou-se num esgar de dor, e abriu a boca para dar um grito mudo.

No mesmo instante, Line abriu os olhos, deixando todos chocados: ela tinha os olhos totalmente cobertos por uma película esbranquiçada, como se tivesse cataratas. Olhava para o nada, mas com uma expressão de urgência. Começaram a ouvir um forte zunido de fundo. Todos ficaram em alerta máximo.

Dumbledore fez imediatamente um gesto na direcção de Hermione e Draco, conjurando-os para trás de si sem que Voldemort desse conta – não que fizesse muita diferença, já que este continuava a só ver Line à frente. Parecia estar em transe.

Harry ficou paralisado quando viu aparecerem no corredor um novo grupo de alunos: Ron, Ginny, Ty e Sophie.

- CORRAM PARA CÁ!!! RÁPIDO!!!

Mas Dumbledore, mais uma vez, foi mais rápido, 'puxando-os' com um movimento de varinha, colocando-os junto a Draco e Hermione. Como agora já todos ouviam o zunido, Ron engoliu a torrente de perguntas que queria fazer a Hermione, sobre o que ela fazia ali com Draco… e agarrados um ao outro. Ele queria desesperadamente saber o que se passara na enfermaria entre eles os dois, mas isso tinha de esperar. Agora era necessário definir prioridades.

- Merlin, o que vamos fazer agora? O que posso fazer? - Harry sussurrava para si mesmo. Nem notava que a tinha nos braços há imenso tempo. Nem sentia a dor do esforço, de tão preocupado que estava com ela – Line, acorda por favor…

- É ela que está a atrair as Agulhas! – concluiu Dumbledore num fio de voz – Eu sinto as protecções do castelo a convergirem e distenderem para que aquela lei de que ela nos falou não tenha capacidade para as manter na direcção correcta… essa aura negra está a atrair as Agulhas para ela. É dessa energia negra que as Agulhas se 'alimentam'. Ela tem de se controlar!!!

Harry explodiu – NÃO SEI SE JÁ SE APERCEBEU, MAS ELA ESTÁ **INCONSCIENTE**!!! Não tem controlo sobre si!!!

Line teve outro espasmo de dor sem som, o que fez com que o coração de Harry se apertasse. O moreno ajoelhou-se, sentando-a ligeiramente, e abanando-a. – Por favor, Line, acorda… acorda!!!

O zunido estava cada vez mais forte. Aquele som não era provocado pelo mesmo número de agulhas que os tinham atacado há pouco… deveriam ser todas as Agulhas que se encontravam no castelo a convergirem na direcção do seu 'alimento'…

Dumbledore chamou-o atrás dele – Harry, trás a Line para aqui… estamos aqui todos. Talvez se todos fizermos um feitiço de protecção máxima consigamos escapar a isto…

Harry abanava a cabeça – Não, não vai funcionar… não vai… - e não sentiu as lágrimas a caírem copiosamente pela sua face – Line, por favor, acorda… por favor… precisamos de ti… - e baixou a voz – EU preciso de ti… por favor… não me deixes… luta contra isso… luta…!

- Harry! Vem para aqui! Traz a Line contigo!!!

Agora eram os outros que o chamavam, já de varinha em punho. Estavam já conscientes que não tinham escapatória. Cada um estava de mão dada a quem amava. Mas Harry não os ouvia. Apenas conseguia olhar para aqueles olhos negros cobertos pela película branca, que o olhavam sem o ver.

O fumo negro ficou mais denso, e todos deixaram de ver o casal.

- Harry! Line! – chamavam os outros.

Harry sentia a revolta nas veias. Eles não podiam acabar assim… não podiam! Ele amava-a! E sobressaltou-se com a conclusão a que chegara. Sim, é claro que a amava!!!

Sorriu com o pensamento. Sentia-se estranho… era estranho sentir revolta, raiva e amor ao mesmo tempo… ao mesmíssmo tempo…

Ao ouvirem as Agulhas libertarem-se, todos exclamaram de preocupação, excepto Voldemort, que continuava impávido e sereno a olhar para onde antes Line estava visível.

Harry sentiu-se subitamente calmo e controlado. Abriu inconscientemente a sua mente e parecia-lhe que o tempo andava muito mais devagar. Sentia tudo, e não sentia nada. Era uma sensação estranhíssima, quase como se aquele corpo e aquela situação não existissem realmente… quase como se fosse um sonho (ou um pesadelo, neste caso).

Apercebeu-se que Line reabrira a ligação mental entre eles, e dava-lhe a 'provar' das suas capacidades. Queria dar-lhe a força que não tinha, mas apenas lhe transmitia parte da sua magia. Harry soube instintivamente o que fazer.

Quase em câmara lenta, abriu os olhos que não se apercebera que fechara, e percebeu que conseguia ver agora perfeitamente entre a suposta escuridão que emanava da moça. E viu as Agulhas chegarem mesmo perto deles… perigosamente perto…

_Não… elas não podem fazer isto… eu não vou deixar que __**ela**__ se apague!!!_

- Nem pensem! – sussurrou o moreno, e mudou de posição, abraçando a morena de cabelos negros e dando as costas às Agulhas, ficando a proteger Line.

Uma súbita energia esbranquiçada preencheu o espaço, e poucos conseguiam perceber que aquilo imobilizara as Agulhas no seu trajecto. Tremelicavam um pouco, tentando chegar à energia negra, mas a energia emanada de Harry era muito poderosa… mas não eterna. Todo aquele espectáculo resistia devido à força que o moreno ainda tinha, mas que se estava a esgotar. É claro que a sua convicção e desejo de protecção da pessoa que amava era o que ainda mantinha as Agulhas afastadas, mas a sua força estava a enfraquecer. O desejo não estava a ser o suficiente… ele não iria aguentar muito mais tempo…

oOo

Voldemort olhava a cena, maravilhado e assombrado em simultâneo. O que sentia, afinal?

Quando viu as agulhas irem na direcção do casal à parte, sentiu algo estranho pela primeira vez… que se lembrasse, embora a sensação lhe fosse familiar…

E uma torrente de memórias passou-lhe pelos olhos, fazendo-o duvidar se seriam mesmo memórias ou ilusões.

_Lynnea… Lynnea Nelini…_

E lembrou-se daquele seu sorriso sincero, daquele apoio incondicional. Aquela pessoa conseguira amá-lo, a ele, um monstro! E ele? Bem…

Quando a luz de energia protectora fez parar as Agulhas, Tom Riddle respirou de alívio. Sim, Tom Riddle! Ninguém se apercebera, mas os olhos rubros tinham voltado ao antigo negro, enquanto ele observava a… filha. Sim, ela era filha dele! Não havia dúvidas! Como as poderia ter?!

Aos poucos, foi-se apercebendo que as Agulhas estavam lentamente a ganhar terreno de novo.

Não, ele não iria deixar… não iria… não pelos seus Death Eaters, nem por si… mas pela sua filha!!! A prova, o fruto do seu amor com Lynnea. A única coisa que o ligava ao passado esquecido de uma vida quase perfeita com a pessoa que amara.

E sentiu um desejo irreprimível de algo que não conhecia, ou pelo menos, que não sabia classificar. Era um sentimento gigantesco, oprimente e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo. O que seria?

Não pensava nas múltiplas perguntas que lhe enchiam a mente nem nas razões de fazer o que estava prestes a fazer, apenas AGIU. Não pensava em Harry Potter como inimigo, o jovem rapaz que há anos que tentava eliminar, mas como alguém que tentava proteger a sua filha a todo o custo, pondo a sua vida em perigo, mesmo sabendo quem ela era. Não reparara sequer em quem mais estava ali ao pé dele, atrás de Dumbledore.

Correu em direcção a Line e Harry, sem se aperceber que a sua aura também se tornara negra. Harry estava abraçado a Line, e o Senhor das Trevas abraçou-os a ambos, protegendo-os aos dois.

As duas auras negras misturaram-se entre si, e uniram-se à aura esbranquiçada de Harry.

Voldemort tentava extrair toda a energia negra de Line, sem se aperceber de facto. Não, ele não queria que aquela jovem, filha do seu sangue impuro, se tornasse num monstro como ele. Não queria que ela tivesse aquela eterna batalha eterna dentro de si, a sentir-se ser vergado pelas consequências dos erros passados do seu pai. Ele não queria que _**ela **_fosse vítima dos _**seus **_erros. Não era… justo.

Harry olhara-o pelo canto do olho. Voldemort sentia aquele olhar de espanto e estupefacção posto em si, mas não seria isso que o fazia desviar do seu objectivo.

A energia negra estava a ser libertada em todo o seu esplendor. Lord Voldemort gritava de dor. Nunca pensara que livrar-se do seu lado negro lhe custasse tanto, após tantos e tantos anos de submissão. Ele alimentara-se daquele maldito tipo de energia, apenas por a não conseguir conter dentro de si, trancada, como a sua filha conseguira fazer durante todos aqueles anos. Ela era mais forte e corajosa do que ele. Herdara isso da mãe… e esse pensamento fê-lo sentir-se pela primeira vez em muitos anos quente por dentro.

Lentamente, tanto o Senhor das Trevas como Harry perderam a consciência com o esforço a que se tinham submetido.

Com os olhos semi-cerrados, Dumbledore via as Agulhas a desfazerem-se em pó, até desaparecerem por completo. A atmosfera que envolvia aquele espaço estava num turbilhão de forças opostas interligada, causando autêntico caos. Mas era exactamente isso que poderia acabar com aquele tremendo problema.

Quando os ventos energéticos cessaram, todos ficaram espantados quando se aperceberam de como o trio se encontrava, e das tremendas mudanças que um dos elementos apresentava…

* * *


	18. Capítulo XVII

**N.A.1: **_Sorry pelo atraso!!!! _

_Apreciem este último capítulo, e eu sinceramente espero um dia destes poder revê-lo com mais calma... ando sob muito stress, e acho que não ficou exactamente como eu estava à espera... o_O_

_Enjoy!!!!!!!!!_

**

* * *

**

XVII

Todos ficaram embasbacados a observar a nova figura que surgia diante deles, prostrada no chão, ao lado de Line e Harry.

Próximo ao casal encontrava-se um homem de cabelos grisalhos e curtos. Tinha um nariz muito parecido ao da moça adormecida ao seu lado, e os olhos também o deveriam ser, se estivessem abertos. Nos cantos da boca e dos olhos havia uma leve insinuação de rugas. Portava um manto negro, mas que não parecia condizer com aquele perfil.

Não havia mais Lord Voldemort. Este transformara-se no homem que seria se não tivesse deixado vencer pelo seu lado negro.

Todos estavam sem saber o que dizer nem o que fazer. Apenas Dumbledore se aproximou do trio, acocorando-se.

- Harry? Line?... Tom?

Harry foi o primeiro a abrir os olhos, completamente confuso – O q-que…?

Dumbledore sorriu paternalmente – Tem calma, não te levantes muito depressa… gastaste uma enorme quantidade de energia…

Harry abriu muito os olhos – As Agulhas!!! Merlin, onde é que… o que é que aconteceu…? Estão todos bem?

Ty acercou-se um pouco mais – A tua energia benigna combinada com a maligna de Line e Voldemort fez com que as Agulhas desaparecessem…

O moreno estava abismado. Ele não se lembrava de nada! Ou quase…

Olhou para trás de si e viu Line e um homem que não conhecia desmaiados – Quem é ele?

- Não o conheces? – interveio Dumbledore – Olha melhor…

Ao ter atenção nos pequenos pormenores da cara do homem começou a compará-lo a Line… eram bastante semelhantes… até que percebeu.

- Este homem é… Voldemort?!

- Não… esse homem é Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Harry estava perplexo – Voldemort voltou ao normal?!?! Isso é possível?!

- Parece que sim! Ao livrar-se de toda a energia negra que o seu corpo detinha a sua desfiguração desapareceu. Aquele aspecto fora do comum era o resultado de anos a fio de submissão à sua própria energia negra. Ao se livrar dela, livrou-se também daquele seu aspecto macabro.

E o jovem rastejou até Line, tomando-a nos braços – E ela? Afinal, o que é que aconteceu?

Depois de receber um breve resumo do que se passara, Harry sorriu – A mim bem que me pareceu que ele tinha ido para junto de nós… mas pensei que estivesse a delirar. Afinal… sempre aceitou que Line era sua filha. E isso valeu-lhe a vida de volta. – dizia Harry, afagando a face serena da morena - O que ele tinha antes de hoje não era vida, era uma existência completamente vazia e solitária.

Dumbledore acenou – Concordo contigo, Harry. Mas temo que outros tenham perdido a vida com a dor que sentiram aquando da destruição do seu amo.

- Do que está a falar, professor? – perguntou Ginny.

- Os Death Eaters devem ter perecido aquando da destruição da entidade Lord Voldemort. Agora que essa entidade morreu, também os seus seguidores morrerão, pois estão demasiado ligados a esses ideais para sobreviverem sem ser com maldade nas veias e magia negra no espírito. A Marca Negra é a ligação, tanto para lhes ter aumentado os poderes, como agora para os destruir. Como podem verificar, Tom Riddle já não tem a Marca Negra no antebraço.

Todos puderam confirmar aquela afirmação.

Harry ficou estático – Então o professor Snape…

- Não te preocupes com ele: a sua lealdade sempre esteve comigo. Ele nunca foi conspurcado pelo lado negro da sua vivência, logo, continua vivo e de boa saúde! Apenas pode ter tido algumas dores devido À destruição da Marca Negra.

Então agora…

- Professor – inquiriu Ron -, isso significa então que já não nos temos de preocupar com a possibilidade de sermos atacados por Voldemort ou pelos seus seguidores? – e fez uma pequena pausa, enquanto todos se viravam para ele, esperançosos e cépticos em simultâneo – Vamos finalmente poder viver em… paz? Sem medo?

Dumbledore sorriu amplamente, transmitindo um calor imenso a quem se encontrava à sua volta – Sim, sr. Weasley, vamos finalmente poder viver em paz… e sem medo.

Todos ficaram com lágrimas nos olhos, de alívio. Um peso gigantesco saiu-lhes de cima dos ombros, e sentiram-se tremendamente leves e felizes.

Ron e Sophie abraçaram-se, tal como Ty e Ginny. Draco começou a soluçar, mas tentou esconder isso dos outros. Apenas Hermione se apercebeu.

- Draco, não estás feliz? Já não vais ser obrigado a servi-lo!!! Estás livre!!!

Ele deu uma pequena risadinha – Eu estou assim porque sinto um alívio **imenso**!!! – e suspirou, olhando-a agora nos olhos castanhos, deixando-a perdida naquelas piscinas prateadas. Ele deu-lhe a mão – Nem imaginas como se sinto feliz por saber que já não tenho de esconder de ninguém que te quero a** ti**!!! Vou finalmente poder ser quem sou sem reservas, sem ter medo e pavor que alguém saiba e que te mate, ou torture… estou completamente livre!!! Tal como tu…

Hermione começou a chorar, enquanto ria docemente. Juntaram as testas, e beijaram-se suavemente.

Todos ficaram alerta quando o homem caído no chão começou a dar sinais de vida. Harry ficou estarrecido ao ver as semelhanças entre aqueles olhos e os de Line. Notou também como ainda se parecia ao jovem que Harry conhecera no seu segundo ano, a memória inserida no Diário que fora parar às mãos de Ginny.

- O que se passou? – perguntou ele, calando-se de imediato. Tom Riddle assustara-se com o seu tom de voz. Habituara-se ao tom metalizado, esquecendo-se de como a sua voz era forte e suave ao mesmo tempo. Era estranho habituar-se a si de novo. Analisou-se, observando-se como verdadeiramente era pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Olhou para Harry – Tu… estás bem?

Todos ficaram surpresos com aquela pergunta, principalmente o próprio Harry – Hum… s-sim, estou… como está o senhor?

- Eu?! Humpf! Potter, eu lembro-me bem de tudo… mesmo tudo! – disse Tom olhando bem nos olhos do mais jovem – Lembro-me de te querer morto, e lembro-me de tudo o que senti durante todos estes anos a fio, de todas as desgraças e de todo o mal e dor que provoquei, lembro-me de tudo… - e desviou o olhar, parecendo genuinamente confuso - Apenas não consigo perceber como é que voltei ao normal.

Dumbledore sorriu-lhe – Não te preocupes, Tom, isso depois será algo que te hei-de explicar com mais tempo…

- Pai…? – disse uma voz suave e fraca.

- Line!!! – exclamou Harry, abraçando-a ternamente, com as lágrimas a formarem-se nos olhos – Estás bem!!! Merlin, pensei que te pudesse acontecer alguma coisa… como está o teu braço?

Incólume. Line olhava para o homem ao seu lado com atenção – Pai…?

Recebeu como resposta um olhar paternal e um abraço apertado, afastando-a um pouco do moreno de olhos esmeralda – Line, minha querida… estás bem? – dizia ele em catadupa sem deixar de olhar bem para a cara da filha, que agora também se encontrava chorosa – Salazar, por momentos pensei que te ias transformar num monstro como eu… tive tanto… medo!

Todos estavam emocionados e visivelmente tocados com aquela situação. Uma filha que nunca conhecera o pai… e que por sua causa, tinha conseguido voltar a pô-lo normal. Mesmo um caso considerado total e irremediavelmente perdido como Lord Voldemort.

- Senti tanto a tua falta, pai… - soluçava ela ainda abraçada a Riddle – Sempre vi a mãe falar de ti com lágrimas nos olhos e com uma nostalgia que metia dó. Eu sentia o seu sofrimento, e tinha medo de te conhecer a ti, por haver uma hipótese de gostar de ti pelo teu passado com a mãe e tu não quereres saber de mim para nada…

- Era uma hipótese, mas ainda bem que tal não aconteceu… Line, ainda bem que insististe! Ainda bem que foste a única a não desistir de mim! Obrigado, filha!

Harry já se estava a afastar para lhes dar um pouco mais de privacidade quando Tom Riddle o chamou – Potter!

O jovem virou-se, expectante. Surpreso, viu que o mais velho lhe sorria, agradecido.

- Obrigado a ti também, Potter. Sei que foi ela que foi ter contigo, a moer-te a paciência para que a deixasses entrar no 'grupo'… mas ainda bem que o fizeste. E agradeço-te também por…

- Sim…?

- Bem… por me teres ajudado a voltar ao normal. Ah, só te queria dizer mais uma coisa. – e apontou-lhe o dedo indicador - Quando te decidires a começar a namorar com ela oficialmente, espero bem que não a faças sofrer, ouviste-me bem??? Ai de ti!

Todos ficaram boquiabertos, especialmente Harry, que corara como um pimentão – E-Eu… b-bem…

- Pai! – exclamou Line, também afogueada – Que pancada foi essa…? Eu e ele não nam…

E fez-se luz na cabeça de Harry - Line, queres namorar comigo?

Todos olharam para o moreno de olhos verdes. Ele estava de pé, com um sorriso feliz na cara e a mão estendida para Line.

- O… quê…? – perguntava ela com voz fraca, sem acreditar naquilo que ouvia. Ambos se olhavam, tentando entender o que sentiam.

- Acho que me apaixonei por ti a partir do momento em que comecei a conhecer-te melhor… não sei bem ao certo, mas… se não estivesse apaixonado por ti… será que me tinha calado quando tu tiveste a ideia insana de chamar Voldemort para nos ajudar? Será que tinha aguentado firme ao teu lado depois de ter percebido quem era o teu pai? Será que teria sentido o meu coração parar de bater e eu a começar a entrar em desespero quando vi o teu braço a absorver as Agulhas e tu a desfaleceres? – perante o silêncio que se seguiu, ele completou – Acho que não…

Os olhos de Line brilhavam. Lentamente um sorriso foi-se formando nos seus lábios – Quem diria…

Sophie revirou os olhos – Line, sua burra, responde de uma vez! É óbvio que gostas dele e que ele gosta de ti…

- Não, Sophie. – cortou Line ainda sem desviar os olhos de Harry – Nós não gostamos um do outro.

Todos ficaram estáticos, mas Harry sorriu ainda mais.

- Nós estamos completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, isso sim! – exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que todos se rissem.

Line deu finalmente a mão a Harry, permitindo-o que a ajudasse a levantar. – E é claro que aceito a proposta!

Os mais jovens começaram a fazer uma festa de todo o tamanho, enquanto o casalinho se ria e beijava timidamente.

Ouviu-se uma leve tossidela – Então e eu, não existo?!

Harry afastou-se de imediato – Peço desculpa, sr. Riddle… agora que sabe tudo isto… tem alguma coisa a dizer? Principalmente de mim…

- Sem contar com o facto de até hoje o quereres ver morto, obviamente. – brincou Line.

Riddle sorriu – Ao menos ainda posso ter-te comigo mais uns aninhos… não estão a pensar casar já, não é?!

- Obviamente!

- Então… Potter, antes de mais, quero pedir-te desculpa pelo que te fiz sofrer. Sei que não tenho desculpa, mas nada posso fazer para remediar o que fiz. No entanto, deixo-te seres o responsável pelo bem-estar da minha única filha, o que é o que de mais precioso tenho… portanto, desde que nunca veja a Line triste por tua causa, Potter, nunca terás problemas… só quero vê-la feliz, tal como a mãe dela ficava… deslumbrante!

- Lembras-te dela? – perguntou Line, surpresa.

- Agora já me lembro, sim… tive as memórias fechadas durante todos estes anos nos recônditos da mente, mas agora vieram ao de cima… e quero que saibas que amava muito a Lynnea… é um grande consolo saber que te tornaste numa jovem mulher muito parecida com ela… deixas-me muito orgulhoso, querida! Principalmente por teres conseguido fazer algo que eu deixei que me vencesse: o meu lado negro!

- E agora jamais deixaremos que tal volte a acontecer!

- Tom, creio que agora temos de falar de assuntos mais oficiais. – começou Dumbledore, atraindo a atenção de todos os presentes – É óbvio que agora a Line vai viver contigo, mas tens de arranjar emprego algures…

- Creio que me consigo desenvencilhar…

- E se ficasses cá em Hogwarts? – disparou o velho Director, espantando todos, incluindo Tom Riddle – Podias dar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! Quem melhor que tu para o cargo?! Além disso, já não é Voldemort, já não és um assassino… o teu historial terminou.

- Eu não quero que o meu pai vá parar à cadeia agora que o conheci! – dizia Line angustiada – Não agora!

- Mas Dumbledore, eu cometi crimes hediondos! – ripostou Tom – Nada do que eu possa ser agora vai apagar isso!

- Eu sei! – e Dumbledore voltou a sorrir – Mas temos aqui mais do que testemunhas suficientes para comprovar como mudaste! Os do Ministério até podem analisar as memórias de cada um, e irão comprovar a verdade! Para além disso, podemos ocultar o teu verdadeiro nome, e para começo, podes utilizar um nome diferente! As pessoas podem apenas ficar a saber que Voldemort ajudou no problema, não precisam de saber que voltou ao 'normal'. Pode ficar apenas um segredo nosso. No entanto, é claro que tens de pagar pelo que fizeste. fazemos assim: permaneces incógnito até a Line arranjar trabalho e tiver a sua vida organizada… até lá, ainda têm um tempo… depois disso, Tom, vais cumprir a tua pena… e prometo que tudo farei para que consigas ir ao casamento futuro da tua filha, e que conheças os teus futuros netos…

Tom Riddle sorriu, agradecido – Obrigado, Dumbledore… sei que é justo, e farei como combinado… até poderei concretizar o meu sonho de juventude!

- Sim, mas sem fazeres a cabeça das crianças… agora que estás sem o teu lado negro, não irás ser uma 'má influência'!

oOo

Depois de mais um pouco de conversa de ocasião e dos outros explicarem como tinham conhecimento da ligação entre Line e Voldemort, os jovens casais dirigiram-se ao Lago, enquanto os mais velhos iam para o escritório do Director, preparar o que era necessário para a breve mentira que iria durar uns anos e avisar McGonagall para alertar os alunos de que estavam fora de perigo.

Já junto ao lago, debaixo de uma árvore, Line estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro de Harry, e ambos observavam os outros casais: Ron e Sophie estavam quase a comer-se um ao outro junto aos arbustos; Ty e Ginny estavam a brincar com a Lula Gigante e Draco e Hermione passeavam de mãos dadas à borda de água, enquanto conversavam.

- Harry… obrigada por teres concordado com a ideia de Dumbledore, acerca do meu pai… mesmo ele sendo o responsável pela morte de tanta gente que te era querida…

- E que te era querida a ti também! Ambos sofremos muito com ele… mas há uma coisa que eu nunca te poderia tirar: tempo para estares com o teu pai. Eu sei bem o que é estar sem pais, e se tivesse oportunidade de estar uns poucos anos com ele, mesmo sabendo que tinha sido um assassino em série, faria de tudo para usufruir desse tempo. Por isso é que seria impossível para mim negar-te tal coisa.

Ela sorriu, comovida, e aninhou-se mais a ele.

Ty olhou-a, sorrindo imensamente. Line devolveu-lhe o sorriso, sabendo que ambos estavam felizes um pelo outro.

_Obrigada por todo o apoio, Ty… obrigada por tudo!_

Ouviu-se uma gargalhada proveniente de Draco e Hermione.

- Nunca pensei… - começou Line.

- O quê?

- Que isto terminasse assim! Quero dizer… eu, filha de Lord Voldemort, inimigo mortal de Harry Potter, ir mesmo namorar com o dito cujo, que nunca tivera oportunidade de conhecer anteriormente e que tinha quase a certeza absoluta de que ele não estava interessado em conhecê-la…

Harry riu – É mesmo… nem eu! E que a Hermione se apaixonasse pelo Slytherin que sempre lhe fez a vida negra em Hogwarts e vice-versa… o mundo está de pernas para o ar!

- Mas gostamos dele assim mesmo, não é? – inquiriu ela com o rosto bem próximo ao dele.

- Sim! Foste a melhor coisa que me aconteceu! Fico feliz por ver que mesmo deixando-se dominar pelo mal, Tom Riddle fez algo tão perfeito para mim como tu.

- Mas eu não sou perfeita. Muito pelo contrário! Além disso, apenas uma parte da minha energia negra se dispersou contra as Agulhas… continuo com energia negra, agora até tenho mais dela do que o meu pai!

- Mas se aguentaste com mais, esta agora é canja para ti, não é? – brincou Harry.

- Desde que estejas ao pé de mim para me apoiares, está tudo bem!

Harry beijou-a com ternura – Sempre estarei ao teu lado, Line! Desde que me queiras… sempre estarei contigo!

Ela sorriu, feliz. Voltou a observar os outros. Sim… agora tudo seria mais simples. Para uns mais que para outros… mas todos estavam bem, à sua maneira. Todos tinham agora o que consideravam de mais perfeito numa vida: alguém com quem partilhar a sua existência, e memórias para recordarem, boas e más; porque mesmo as más nos fazem crescer como pessoas, e mesmo estas nos conseguem fazer aproximar de outras pessoas que nem imaginamos que nos poderiam ser insubstituíveis posteriormente.

Agora tinha o seu pai de volta e um namorado perfeito para si… os seus amigos estavam felizes… pela primeira vez, iria conseguir dormir descansada e adormecer com um sorriso na face. Quem sabe, num futuro não muito distante, tal acontecesse junto a Harry? Riu com o pensamento e os dedos entrelaçaram-se com os do moreno.

Pela primeira vez, havia paz e amor no ar… literalmente.

**

* * *

**

N.A.2.:

_Eu sei que é triste, mas esta fic chegou ao fim! *snifffff*_

_Nem imaginam como me sinto ao terminar uma fic que não seja one-shot... pareço uma mãe que acabou de deixar o filhinho sair de casa... buáaaaaaa_

_Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!!! Obrigada a todos os que acompanharam a fic até aqui, um muitíssimo obrigado!!!!!! ^_^_

_No entanto, vou continuar a gostar de saber o que vocês acharam da fic, sim???? Portanto... _

_**Reviws!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	19. Epílogo

**N.A.:**_ A pedido de muitas famílias (cof, cof), aqui está um Epílogo!!! ^^ Espero que seja do vosso agrado! Passou-se algum tempo (nem eu tenho bem a certeza se são apenas meses ou se já é um ano ou dois que se passou… mas enfim, isso também não interessa. O importante é que se passou um certo tempo… ponto. Lol_

_Espero que achem este final tão fofo como eu… o acho. kkkkkkk xD_

_**Enjoy!!!!!!**_

_E comentem no final!!!!!!! xD_

* * *

**Epílogo**

Um jovem moreno de negros cabelos revoltos esperava nervosamente em frente ao gigantesco portão.

Uma pequena esfera flutuante de uma luz azulada brilhante apareceu à sua frente, começando a rodear a sua cabeça num ritmo cada vez mais rápido. Sentia-se tonto, não só pela confusão que aquela bolinha lhe fazia a girar à sua volta como aos nervos que sentia.

Subitamente a pequena esfera desaparece num sonoro 'pop', e o portão abre-se em dois, dando passagem ao caminho de pedra trabalhada do carreiro exterior até à porta da mansão.

Estava uma bela noite de Verão, à temperatura perfeita, mas o moreno de olhos verdes tremia por todo o lado, mal conseguindo segurar o pequeno objecto que tinha em mãos. Com passo vacilante, enveredou pelo caminho de pedra.

Por todo o jardim que rodeava o caminho se viam pequenas esferas flutuantes entre os arbustos e as frondosas árvores, parecendo que o local se encontrava com uma permanente decoração natalícia.

À medida que se aproximava mais da mansão, notava o quão bela ela era. Mal chegou às portadas principais, estendeu a mão para uma figura muito realista de uma serpente, e bateu. O som propagou-se até o atingir nos ossos, fazendo-o estremecer mais ainda.

_Caramba, já cá vim montes de vezes! Porque é que estou assim agora?! Agora é que não posso mesmo!!!_

As suas questões existenciais foram interrompidas com a abertura da portada direita, deixando antever um pequeno vulto.

- Dobby!!! – exclamou o jovem, sentindo-se um pouco mais à vontade.

- Harry Potter senhor!!! – guinchou de volta o pequeno elfo, com lágrimas a formarem-se no seu rosto – Dobby está tão feliz por vê-lo!!! Dobby já se perguntava se Harry Potter estaria bem de saúde!

- Eu estou óptimo… acho… - acrescentou Harry lembrando-se do que fora ali fazer e sentindo-se de novo desconfortável; mas tentou afastar aquela terrível sensação de mal-estar - O que estás aqui a fazer?!

- O Dobby aceitou de bom grado vir trabalhar connosco! – respondeu uma voz solene atrás do elfo, que confirmou com um alegre aceno de cabeça – Prazer em ver-te, Potter!

Harry engoliu em seco. – Prazer em vê-lo também, sr. Riddle.

- Dobby, não vais dizer aqui ao moço para entrar?! - repreendeu o mais velho com voz serena. Dobby atrapalhou-se um pouco.

- Sim, sim, peço perdão, amo Riddle!!! Certamente que sim! – e vira-se para Harry – Harry Potter deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou ele enquanto abria espaço para que Harry entrasse num magnífico hall.

- N-Não, obrigado…

Harry achava estranho que Dobby não se tivesse tentado suicidar depois daquela repreensão. Quer dizer, ele estava feliz por Dobby já ser mais autónomo e não se tentar matar a todo o momento, mas aquilo era estranho. Pelo menos não era normal.

Só aquele hall era quase tão grande como toda a casa dos Dursleys. Tinha uma magnífica escadaria central em mármore branco com pequenas fendas preenchidas com algo que parecia ser areia esverdeada. Davam um toque moderno e fantástico ao ambiente. Tudo em tons brancos, esverdeados e prateados. Em algumas jarras modernas encontravam-se ramos de orquídeas brancas listadas ora de vermelho, ora de amarelo, ora de roxo.

O moreno sorriu. Aquelas flores estavam ali por **sua** causa, principalmente as listadas de vermelho e amarelo.

Seguiu Riddle por um corredor espaçoso, até chegarem à sala de estar. Esta era também muito espaçosa, e tinha vidro a toda a volta, com cortinas meio transparentes em três tons de verde que deixavam vislumbrar um pouco da magnificência do extenso jardim exterior. Os sofás de pele negra eram super confortáveis, moldando-se à silhueta de cada pessoa que tinha o deleite de se sentar neles. Havia uma espécie de pira enorme ao centro, cheia de algo que pareciam ser pequenos cristais a arderem levemente, fazendo aquecer amenamente a ampla divisão. As poucas paredes que a sala tinha estavam ou com quadros espantosos ou com discretas estantes repletas de livros.

Aquela divisão fascinava-o por demais, nunca se cansando de a observar. Deixou de o fazer quando sentiu um par insistente de olhos negros em cima de si.

- Ora bem, sr. Potter, creio que temos alguns assuntos dos quais temos de ter uma breve conversa…

Harry engoliu em seco. Seria agora que finalmente Riddle lhe iria perguntar quais eram as suas intenções para com a sua querida e única filha? O que ele iria fazer com ela? Será que o iria ameaçar de alguma coisa se algo acontecesse a Line?

– Sim, senhor… e-eu…

Bom Merlin, ele estava a gaguejar?!?!? As coisas definitivamente não podiam correr pior…

Riddle dilatou um pouco as narinas normais que recuperara, mas manteve a pose – Tem calma, meu jovem! Apenas quero saber quais são os planos para hoje!

O moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas. Ok, dessa não estava mesmo nada à espera! Ele preocupado com aquelas típicas questões que se fazem ao 'namorado ranhoso da filha perfeita', e afinal… 'quais são os planos de hoje'?!

Harry ficou um pouco abananado com a saída do 'sogro', e não disse nada durante um longo tempo – Huh… b-bem… vamos receber os diplomas de curso de Aurors, ao que após isso iremos participar na festa de comemoração para todos os diplomados. Estarão lá todos os que nos apoiaram durante estes anos, tanto amigos como colegas e mesmo alguns professores.

Riddle assentiu com a cabeça com ar pensativo – E a que horas é suposto que essa 'festa de comemoração aos diplomados' termine?

- Hum… talvez um pouco tarde, já se sabe como é com estas coisas… - encolheu os ombros – Talvez de madrugada…

- A Line tem de cá estar antes das três da manhã, entendido? Três e meia o mais tardar, e tem de haver uma boa razão para que tal aconteça.

Harry tentou forçar a barra sem a partir. Já não seria a primeira vez. – É preciso não esquecer que vão lá estar muitas pessoas que já não vemos desde que iniciámos o curso de Aurors… devem estar todos ansiosos por falar connosco, e creio que a Line também está ansiosa por os rever.

E ouviu uma risadinha divertida na sua mente, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se.

_Estás a ouvir a conversa?!_ Perguntou Harry telepaticamente.

_Sim!_ Respondeu uma alegre voz feminina_. Nem imaginas como está a ser engraçado ver-te sem jeito! Haha!_

Harry bufou mentalmente.

Tom Riddle revirou os olhos. – Pronto, podem ficar até mais tarde, mas às quatro e meia quero a Line cá em casa!

Harry fez um esforço para não sorrir de triunfo. Tinha tocado no seu ponto fraco. – Não se preocupe com isso. A essa hora ela cá estará.

Tom olhou-o de lado e comentou em voz baixa – Não abuses da sorte, meu rapaz…

Mais uma vez, Harry engoliu em seco. Caramba, mesmo depois da guerra terminar, mesmo depois de 'Voldemort' ter desaparecido… Tom Riddle ainda sabia manipular as pessoas e fazer com que elas lhe tivessem mais respeito do que o normal… embora ainda ninguém soubesse que ele tinha sido Voldemort. No entanto, Harry já topara alguns pontos fracos, e tinha jogado com eles para poder estar mais tempo com a namorada.

_Estou pronta!_ Voltou a dizer a voz.

Harry levantou-se num ápice, seguido por Tom.

- O que se passa?

Harry respirou fundo – Ela está pronta…

- Como sabes?!

O jovem emudeceu. Line não lhe contara? Menos mal…

- Apenas tenho um pressentimento…

E dirigiram-se ao hall de entrada. Não tardou até verem um vulto elegante se aproximar do cimo das escadas e começar a descer a escadaria.

Harry ficou sem fôlego ao vê-la, e não era para menos. Tom Riddle enrijeceu um pouco.

Line trajava um elegante vestido negro com uma única alça. O vestido tinha uma pequena cauda, que continha pequenos brilhantes na bainha. Na cintura repousava uma fita prateada ao estilo medieval, presa com uma pedra esmeralda, deixando as extremidades da fita caírem para a frente do fato. No decote tinha pequenos cristais alinhados que ora reflectiam tons prateados como esverdeados. Tinha também esse tipo de pedraria nos pequenos brincos que usava.

Tinha o cabelo elegante e simplesmente preso acima da cabeça, deixando alguns fios a ladearem a bela face. Os olhos…

Harry suspirou. Aqueles olhos enfeitiçavam-no… e pareciam ainda maiores e mais penetrantes. Merlin, como ele gostava de se perder neles…

_Harry, já paravas de te babar, sim?_ Dizia Line mentalmente, rindo-se por dentro.

O moreno finalmente se deu conta de como estava: de boca aberta e realmente estupidificado. Caramba, parecia que a via pela primeira vez… mas era sempre assim que ele a via, como se fosse a primeira vez. Ficava sempre deslumbrado.

Quando Line acabou de descer, Harry não se conteve e apressou-se a abraçá-la. Ela deu uma pequena risadinha, correspondendo. Ouviu-se uma pequena tossidela, o que os fez separar de imediato.

- Estás muito bonita, filha! Espero que te divirtas… - dizia Tom pouco à vontade.

Line sorriu e abraçou o pai – Também te adoro, pai. Não te esqueças que se estou com o Harry estou bem.

O moreno enrubesceu.

Riddle suspirou – Bem, creio que estás em boas mãos… 'penso eu de que'.

Line riu e Harry sentiu-se perdido. Devia ser uma piada privada…

- Vamos então? – conseguiu ele perguntar – Está na hora… - e deu o braço à morena.

- Até amanhã, pai!

- Achas que eu me vou deitar enquanto tu não chegares?! – perguntou Tom quase indignado – Enquanto não te vir em casa não vou ficar descansado, mesmo que estejas com o Potter!

Line revirou os olhos – Sim, pai… como queiras… até amanhã!

- Potter, toma bem conta dela, sim? Não a percas de vista.

Harry teve vontade de rir. Riddle era mesmo um pai preocupado. – Não se preocupe, não a vou perder de vista. Trago-a sã e salva daqueles monstros monstruosamente monstruosos…

Riddle sorriu de lado – Espero bem que sim… divirtam-se, então.

Mal chegaram ao local de Aparatação, Line desmanchou-se a rir e Harry tremia.

- Harry, acalma-te lá! Ele já não te quer ver morto!

- Às vezes não parece… caramba, o teu pai mete-me mais medo e respeito agora do que quando era Lord Voldemort!

- És tão exagerado…

- Ai eu é que sou exagerado?! – e começou a fazer-lhe cócegas, voltando a entrar no jardim da mansão. – Quem é que é o exagerado agora?!

Ela estava vermelha de tanto rir – Harry, pára!!! – e continuava a rir-se.

Ambos tropeçaram e caíram na grama.

- Harry, olha o que fizeste…! – dizia ela enquanto se erguia o suficiente para ficar de joelhos como Harry, mas calou-se quando ele lhe mostrou um pequeno objecto revestido a veludo verde-floresta. – O que é isso?

O moreno estava sereno e olhava-a como se ela fosse o seu mundo. Quando Harry abriu a caixa, Line ficou sem fala. Dentro dela encontrava-se um anel prateado, largo, com uma combinação perfeita de esmeraldas e rubis de vários tamanhos e tons. Era magnífico!

- E-eu…

- Line Nelini Riddle…

Os seus olhos ficaram subitamente húmidos. Não, aquilo não lhe podia estar a acontecer…

- … Queres casar comigo?

Mas estava! Ele tinha mesmo acabado de a pedir em casamento?!

- Oh, Harry… é… fabulástico!

Ambos se desmancharam a rir, e ela beijou-o com volúpia – É claro que quero!

Ele acarinhou a face suave dela, beijando-a de volta e sentindo-se plenamente feliz.

Nenhum deles notou que estavam a ser observados por um par de húmidos olhos negros.

oOo

Tom Riddle encontrava-se na sala, junto à janela, a observar a cena que se desenrolava do lado de fora.

Sentia-se feliz pela filha, mas sabia que a partir de agora as coisas mudariam. Sim, ele sabia que todas aquelas flores ao longo daqueles anos deveriam ter um significado muito forte. Nunca pensou é que o tempo pudesse passar tão rápido.

Via agora Harry a ajudar a sua filha a erguer-se da relva, ambos com um sorriso gigantesco nos lábios, e a dirigirem-se definitivamente para o local de Aparatação. Mesmo depois do casalinho desaparecer, Tom ficou à janela, ponderando.

Harry Potter tivera a coragem de dar o passo que ele nunca conseguira dar com Lynnea. Não que ele a amasse menos, mas o seu lado negro estava cada vez mais forte. Será que ela entendera que ele a deixara pelo seu bem? Que a sua última boa acção antes de se tornar Lord Voldemort a 100% tinha sido para ela, a pensar no seu bem? Ele esperava que sim…

Abriu a portada e inspirou o ar frio da noite. Sim, para ele quase tudo continuava a ser frio. Ainda havia resquícios de Voldemort em si, mas nada que o fizesse mudar drasticamente de novo. Apenas havia calor na sua vida quando Line estava por perto, embora ela não soubesse disso. Tal como sentia calor quando Lynnea ainda era viva e ele estava com ela. Ir para Azkaban não o afectava por isso mesmo! Os Dementors ou as novas criaturas que o Ministério lá tinha posto não o iriam afectar, pois embora ele já tivesse boas memórias, estaria permanentemente gelado, formando uma barreira impenetrável na sua mente, gelada e protectora de memórias.

Sorriu, enquanto uma pequena lágrima lhe escorria pela face. Tinha arruinado a sua vida e a vida de muitos outros. Tinha agora esta nova oportunidade, mas muitos não a tiveram nem a teriam. Esse seria agora o seu castigo: recordar-se vividamente de todo o mal que provocara àquelas pessoas, sem se poder esquecer.

_Será que mereço verdadeiramente esta nova oportunidade?_

Line voltou a aparecer na sua mente. Deixaria os pensamentos deprimentes para mais tarde. No momento, imaginava apenas os futuros netinhos a correrem pela casa, chamando-o de 'avô'.

Sentou-se numa das poltronas de frente para o jardim, perdido num futuro risonho não muito distante.

Continuava a embirrar com Harry, mas era por puro divertimento. Admitia, Harry era corajoso – ainda não tinha desistido da sua filha! Só poderia concluir uma coisa com isso: ele amava mesmo a sua filha, não havia dúvidas. Ele até achava que uma miniatura do antigo inimigo a correr para os seus braços até que nem seria muito mau… desde que tivesse um pouco da sua filha, e de Lynnea, do seu amor. Um pouco de si.

Seria assim que os avós se costumavam sentir? Tão… babados? Sorriu com o próprio pensamento. Já era avô babado ainda antes de o ser?!

Abanou a cabeça, sorridente. Ouvia Lynnea a rir-se dos seus pensamentos, e sorriu ainda mais. Já estava a delirar…

A verdade é que estava ansioso pelo casamento… e pelos futuros netinhos de cabelos negros e olhos verdes e negros! Mas que o casalinho nem sonhasse! Ele divertia-se com a sua face ruim por demais.

E enquanto fechava os olhos, pensou nas criancitas a pedirem-lhe colo e atenção, com Line e Harry em fundo. Todos a sorrirem com aquela felicidade plena.

**Fim**


End file.
